


Burning Love 2: Smouldering Heat

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: Burning Love 'Verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Danny, Coming Out, Couch Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exes, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Hope, Love, M/M, Mild Kink, Military Backstory, Military Uniforms, Neighbors, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Trauma, Uniform Kink, bottom!Steve, top!Danny, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrying on from Burning Love, Steve and Danny begin to navigate their new relationship, and are there for each other when they need it most.<br/>Tagged for PTSD / Emotional hurt/comfort story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, I'd suggest reading Burning Love first (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5522726) as this references that story and so this will make a bit more sense.  
> I hope you enjoy this smut/fluff combo... Flut? Smuff? Smufy flut?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny receives a crash course in dealing with PTSD nightmares, and Steve wonders if he is ready to open himself up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with this little AU, and it's proved popular enough to spur on some requests for more cop!Danny/therapist!Steve, so here you go! Enjoy!

_The cold was achingly deep at night, not like where he grew up. The Humvee rumbled down the dirt road, taking the potholes and uneven track in its stride, and the dark-haired man settled himself back into the front passenger seat. He would be glad to see the back of Afghanistan, and his team were excited to be leaving the country in three days._

_The four men in the vehicle with him were joking and digging at each other, their comradery heartening after a long, hard tour, and he let himself soak in the atmosphere. The driver, his best friend and ever the wise-cracker, was finding imaginative ways to insult one of the other guy's mothers, and getting a whole lot of mouth in return, and the man laughed as he listened to their humour._

_The huge blast which took the truck up off its wheels was louder than anything he'd heard in a long time, his whole body was jarred as he was flung though the air and searing, burning agony tore through his back and legs._

_He lost consciousness as the majority of the Humvee hit the ground upside down, the rest having been ripped open by the IED. When he came to, he was staring into his friend's open, unseeing eyes. His best friend. Dead._

_He screamed for his team members, called their names into the night. No one answered._

_It was pitch black out there, the only light to see by now coming from the burning wreckage of the vehicle he'd been travelling in. Everything came in flashes as his battered head tried to cope with taking the situation in. He'd been flung from the vehicle, but not far enough, and he knew the fuel tank might soon go up._

_He’d never experienced anything like the torturous agony which flashed up his spine as he strained to drag himself from the scene. He couldn't use his legs, couldn't feel them, and he tore the skin of his fingers and palms of his hands on the stones as he hauled himself forward._

_The tank exploded behind him and he threw his hands over his head to protect it from the shower of burning metal which followed._

_The pain was unbelievable. He lay his head on the ground and wept into the dirt. The likelihood of him surviving the night was slim to none. His men were dead, his best friend, the look on his face... and he knew, just knew that the hot stabbing injury in his spine meant he would probably never walk again._

_He felt grief and anger wash through him, and he screamed out in anguish again. Because however much he may have wanted to see his dad again, his home, Hawaii… in that moment with the agony and the death and the prospect of a bleak future if he made it through the night, Steve McGarrett didn’t want to live._

 

Steve cried out as his eyes shot open, his hands fisted in the sheets, sweat running down his face and growing cold on his skin. His breathing was coming in ragged gasps and he scrubbed desperately at the tears flowing freely down his face.

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck..."

A hand closed around his bicep and, still panicked, he shouted, ripped the hand from his arm and struck out, catching something solid in the darkness with his fist.

"Motherfucker!" Someone yelped in a surprised Jersey accent, though he barely heard it.

The ex-SEAL was scrambling from the bed, his legs tangling in the sheets, and he fell to the floor on his back still with his feet caught in the covers, knocking his head on the floor and stunning himself.

The bedside light flickered on and a blonde man's head and bare shoulders appeared over the side of the bed next to his legs, face tired and confused, eyes full of concern. "Babe?"

Steve stared at him, unable to think straight, his fuzzy mind finding it difficult to discern reality from dream. He'd been in Afghanistan. He'd been blown up. He'd died, hadn't he? Or close enough to it to be unsure, even with the blood pumping in his ears and the air whooshing through his throat from his heaving lungs.

But this couldn't be real either, because there was an attractive man in his bed, and he didn't know him. In fact, this wasn't his bed, or his house. There was a photo of the blonde with a young brunette girl in a frame on the wall, and the house smelled of lasagne and sex. And they both appeared to be naked. None of it made sense.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, telling himself that whatever he was seeing had to be real life, because he couldn't still be dreaming. This felt real, Afghanistan hadn’t filled his senses like this room did. The carpet pressed into his back, the slowly-easing twinge in the back of his head, the warm night air on his skin from the window which was cracked open slightly, the mix of smells and the sound of the man shifting on the bed.

When he opened his eyes again, his breathing was slightly slower, and the other man was still there. His warm hand was on Steve's knee where it was positioned on the edge of the bed, calves up on the mattress, and his thumb was tracing soothing little circles on the inside of it while he gazed down at the brunette. His eyes showed unease and worry; they were a gorgeous blue-grey, like glaciers. He felt calmer already, just staring into those deep pools of blue. Cool water to quench the flames of his fear.

Flames… that meant something.

Fuck, had the terror really managed to temporarily wipe his memory of the past two days? Of meeting his new neighbour, putting out the fire in his kitchen, the unbelievably hot sex?

"Danny..."

The cop continued to stroke his lover's knee, ignoring the pain blossoming in his cheek, and wondered what the hell was going on. This was not the kind of wake up call he was used to, especially at three in the morning.

It had been a huge shock to be torn from his rather pleasant dreams. He'd been woken by soft whimpers and the man next to him moving erratically in his sleep, mumbling and wincing. Then he'd begun to say names, his hoarse voice awash with fear, and Danny had been just about to wake his companion when Steve had jumped and yelled, and he'd stupidly put his hand on him. The guy was a trained weapon, what had he expected other than a fist in his face?

His cursing response had been automatic. But that didn't matter right now, because Steve looked so very scared. Less like a military man and more like a frightened little boy; a stricken expression marred his beautiful features with deep lines, his hazel eyes creased in confusion, a sheen of sweat covering his skin and his pulse jumping in his neck.

"Yeah, it's me... you okay?" He kept his voice low and soft. _It must have been a bad dream. Maybe it was the bomb, or some military flashback?_

The brunette seemed to come back to himself, and he rolled and dragged his legs off the bed, staggering to his feet on the carpet.

"I uh... Fuck... I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me..." He ran his hands through his hair, which was sticking up in all directions from being in bed.

"It's okay, c'mere," Danny was gesturing for him to get back into the bed, but Steve was still wired, his heart beat still not back to normal.

"Uh, give me a minute..." he stumbled into the bathroom, blinding himself with the light when he turned it on and it reflected off all the shiny white and chrome, a harsh contrast to the dull light from the lamp in the bedroom.

He scooped cool water from under the tap and splashed his face, staring at his haggard face in the mirror as he leaned heavily on the basin. Those nightmares, those memories, truly were the most hated thing in his life. _What must I look like? Poor Danny, he probably thinks I'm insane..._

He'd spent practically the whole of the Saturday with the detective; after the fantastic sex, the shorter man had introduced the former SEAL to the idea of a long, hot shower. He was used to his three-minute Navy showers, and had tried to sprint through it out of habit while the cop had stared at him in amazement, before laughing and pushing him up against the tiles, showing him it was good to take it slowly and enjoy the warmth.

Then they had gone grocery shopping in Steve's Silverado, and teased each other for their preferences on certain food items - Steve's healthy, boring diet vs Danny's heart attack-worthy choice of snack foods - and joked and bickered like an old married couple and yet acting like children in the aisles. Everything had felt so... easy...

And they'd moved Steve's remaining things into his house, ignored the fresh groceries in favour of ordering in Chinese food and putting a DVD on after setting up the brunette's television. And then they'd ignored the movie because they found each other's mouths much more interesting. They'd fallen asleep on the couch together, and although Steve had experienced a nightmare and jerked awake, he hadn’t woken Danny that time. It had taken him ages to calm his pulse again, and had focused on the blonde’s slow, gentle breathing to steady himself.

He'd thought his first night in his new house was going to be lonely. Danny had changed that.

And Sunday had been filled with more of the same; sprawling on the couch with his lover, getting to know one another, and he'd asked all about his new friend's life back in Jersey, his family and his daughter. Danny had shared, freely and honestly, and Steve had felt so guilty for not returning the favour.

When the blonde had asked him about his own life, he'd talked briefly about his parents, his sister and his childhood, and nothing more of any real substance. He'd boiled the details of his military life down to basic facts and platitudes, and claims of classification, some true and some false. Unable, or unwilling, to share.

And seeming to understand, the Jersey man hadn't pressed him, never demanding or expecting a return on what he gave so openly. He was intriguing, and the brunette was beguiled by him.

They'd gone back over to the cop's house and he'd made them a wonderful lasagne, and they had later fallen into bed together again, learning more about each other's bodies, taking their lazy time in contrast to the heady rush of the first day.

Steve's pulse returned to normal, the memories of the previous days soothing him. Knowing Danny was in the next room waiting for him was enough to bring a ghost of a smile to his face.

When the taller man walked back into the bedroom, turning off the bathroom light and looking altogether more human, Danny offered him a warm grin from where he now leaned up against the headboard.

"Hey, you done messing me around? I have work in the morning, y'know..." He figured humour would be best right now, knowing now that his neighbour found it hard to discuss his past. He was rewarded with a small, grateful smile.

"Sorry, I have these... it's not every night, but..." He trailed off and looked at the floor, feeling like he should explain, but finding it so hard.

"C'mon, get back here," the cop lifted the sheets and patted at the empty space next to him. Steve climbed back into the bed and looked at him properly for the first time. Horror spread across his face.

"Oh shit, Danny, I hit you!" He looked mortified, and he kneeled on the mattress and put his hands up to cup Danny's jaw, his right thumb smoothing across the reddening mark on his left cheekbone.

The detective slid his hands over the brunette's. "I'm okay, don't you worry about that. You didn't mean to." He knew it was an accident, had already forgiven the taller man, but it looked like he was still going to blame himself.

"I can't believe I did this to you, I'm so sorry." He leaned in and kissed the blonde, and then put his lips gently to the hot skin, which was already showing signs of bruising. He remembered landed the punch now, in the haze of panic, and it had been hard. _Fuck, what have I done? Why does this always ruin everything?_ "I just... the dreams, they..." He shut his eyes tight and shook his head, throat closing up. He couldn't explain.

But the other man just shushed him, leaning in to kiss the ex-Navy man on the lips in return. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Steve. C'mon, go back to sleep," he whispered, and then pulled the former SEAL down to lie against him, placing the man's head against his bare chest.

Steve couldn't understand how this man could be so kind-hearted, so warm and good to him. They barely knew each other, and he'd just freaked out, had a panic attack, hit him, albeit not on purpose... and he was holding him. His heart swelled and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Danny reached to switch the lamp off and slipped his arm around Steve's shoulders, fingers going into his dark hair as a source of comfort for them both. He'd known the man for less than forty-eight hours, and already he felt some strange need to protect him, look after him, keep him safe from whatever it was that was harming him. Because Steve was used to fighting bad guys he could see, but his current battle was with an enemy who was wholly invisible.

He held him close and waited for the former SEAL to fall asleep, for his muscles to relax and his breathing to steady.

He gently kissed the top of his head. "I got you, babe."

 

"What in God's name happened to you, bruh?"

Meka Hanamoa stood over his partner's desk in the bullpen at HPD with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. The blonde sighed and reflexively put his hand up to his bruised face.

"Uh, it's a long story, Mek," he muttered. He'd known he was going to get nothing but hassle from his colleagues the moment he'd seen himself in the mirror that morning, but there was no way he could avoid it. The bruise was now a deep purple, and sat high on his cheekbone and reached the corner of his left eye, so although it was a relatively small mark, it was nonetheless an obvious one.

Meka dumped himself into his chair at the desk opposite Danny's and waved his hand in a circular motion, prompting for more. "Continue..." he grinned.

He was his best friend, he could be honest with the guy. But this was not the place.

"You want coffee?" He stood and grabbed his badge and gun off the desk, implying it wasn't break room coffee he was after.

"Oh wow, it's a story that can't be told in the office? This I have to hear!" The Hawaiian man was practically pushing the blonde out of the door in his haste to hear the gossip.

 

"Your neighbour? Are you kidding me, D?" They sat opposite each other in a small cafe around the corner from the precinct, and Detective Hanamoa was prodding Danny's chest with a sharp finger. "You silly bastard, you do realise if this goes south, you'll be living next door to an ex?"

The Jersey man shook his head. "It gets worse... I mean, I don't know, I don't think it's gonna go bad. We just click, you know? But..."

"What? Come on, don't leave me hanging!" He poked him again across the table and Danny slapped his hand away.

He put his coffee down and rubbed at his eyes with the balls of his hands. "You remember Captain McGarrett telling us about his son? The quarterback who went into the Navy and got hurt?"

"Yeah, what's that got to... oh my _god_! Danny, Jesus, don't tell me it's..." Meka burst out laughing at his partner's mortified expression. Danny had to simply lean back in his seat and cross his arms, waiting for his friend to stop guffawing. "Are you fucking _lolo_ , dude?" He was still snickering.

"Have I ever told you that you're really helpful, Mek? It's always great to have you by my side in a crisis..."

The native man slapped the table in delight. "You've made my day, Danny. Seriously. Oh god, does the boss know?"

"No! Jeez, and I'm not telling him! I've only known Steve for two days and I... I don't know what this is or where it's going, but I sure as _hell_ am not tell my Captain I'm sleeping with his son!" Danny's phone began to ring and he slipped it out of his pocket.

"Twice," Meka smirked.

" _Not_ helpful," the blonde pointed a stern finger at his friend, though he had a smile on his face, and answered his phone, "Williams."

Hanamoa finished his coffee while he waited for his partner.

"We'll be there," he ended the call and stood up, swiping up his takeaway cup, "We gotta go, body found in a dumpster on Kalakaua Avenue."

They left the cafe and Meka slapped him on the back as they headed for the Camaro parked at the side of the road. "Boned twice by a Navy SEAL and you can still walk? I'm impressed..."

"Shut _up_ , Meka!"

 

It was a long day, working the crime scene, interviewing potential witnesses and processing evidence. It was almost six by the time the partners walked back through the precinct door.

Danny held the door for his friend, and Meka strolled past him with two box files from the lab in his hands. He stopped suddenly at the entrance to the bullpen and looked back at the blonde. "I'm... gonna go get us some coffee. Here, take these to the desks." Then he shoved the files into Danny's hands and bolted for the break room.

 _What the hell has got into him?_ Danny wondered, but as he turned back to their desks he suddenly understood why.

Standing next to his station was Captain John McGarrett, and leaning against the wooden desk with his arms crossed, chatting to his father, was Steve.

The Jersey man glanced back in the direction of his retreating supposed best friend. "Coward!" he hissed.

He wound through the desks to his station, hoping this wasn't a 'meet the parents' moment, because he really wasn't prepared for that. His lover wouldn't do that to him, right?

As he approached, Steve glanced up and smiled, and it was like sunshine. He was wearing black suit pants and a dark blue shirt which had the top three buttons undone; the colour made his eyes seem more intense somehow, and he looked gorgeous. Danny couldn't help the grin forming on his own face, and he hoped John wouldn't notice just how happy his colleague was to see his son.

"Hey, there he is," Steve nodded over to the approaching detective, and McGarrett senior turned to look at him.

"Williams, there you are. You didn't tell me my boy was your new neighbour?"

Danny dropped the files on Meka's desk, because his friend was going to be the one to start on the damn paperwork after abandoning him to the sharks.

"Sorry sir, it's uh... been a busy morning. I only found out myself on Saturday," he gestured toward the brunette, who had a little smirk on his face to show he was entertained by his lover's awkwardness.

"Yeah, Danny here helped me move in. He was extremely helpful. Gave me a malasada too," While his father was still facing away from him and looking at Danny, Steve raised his eyebrows and licked his lips at the blonde, and Danny immediately wanted to smack him.

"See Steven, I told you that you'd have no problem assimilating back into civilian life," John was saying, and turned back to his son, "You've made friends with someone already, and Danny's a very good influence. Eighty-seven solved homicide cases under his belt."

"Soon to be eighty-eight, I'm sure," the younger McGarrett gestured toward the files, "and it's nice to know you're a good influence..."

Danny didn't miss the little sparkle in his neighbour's eyes, and he prayed to god that his boss hadn't noticed.

John was giving his colleague a funny look. "What happened to your face, Williams? You look like you've been in a fight with a truck and lost..."

"Something like that..." The detective mumbled awkwardly and walked around the two men to drop his gun and badge on the desk and settle into his seat, trying to relax.

"Yeah, that was my fault dad," the brunette put his hand up, and Danny's heart started doing the samba. _What the fuck is he going to say? I punched your detective in bed last night?_ His mind had a tendency to automatically jump to the worst conclusion. Steve continued. "He was helping me move in and I couldn't see past the box I was holding, so I accidentally hit him with my elbow..."

_Thank god..._

The elder McGarrett rolled his eyes. "Try not to damage my detectives, Steven, I need them fit for work..."

While his dad wasn't looking, Steve looked at Danny and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. _Bastard, he's baiting me!_

He was saved by Meka arriving at his desk, without the coffees he'd promised - proof he'd just been avoiding any potential awkwardness. "Captain," the native man nodded at John.

"Detective Hanamoa, this is my son, Steve," John turned his attention to Meka and Danny breathed a sigh of relief now the focus was off him.

The two men introduced themselves and shook hands, and his friend was doing a very good job of pretending he didn't know anything.

His lover turned back to him, giving him a little wink. Danny surreptitiously flipped him the bird, silently trying to tell him through his eyes that he was going to get him back for this. Weirdly, the brunette seemed to understand him, as if they had some psychic communication going on, and raised his eyebrows in an expression that said 'Oh really? I'd like to see you try...'

Then he spoke to the group. "I was thinking of maybe having a small house warming party on Saturday. Invite dad and Mary, and some people from the precinct so I can get to know a few friendly faces... would you like to come, Meka? Danny?"

While his partner graciously accepted the invitation, the blonde tried not to glare. _Yeah, great, keep putting me in a confined area with you and your dad, sounds like a great idea!_ "I'll have to see, I've got my daughter this weekend and we might be doing something..."

Steve had completely forgotten about Danny's custody arrangements. He'd told him during their chat on Sunday, but it had escaped his mind that his neighbour would be scheduled to have Grace that weekend. He didn't even consider the implications of his next words until they were out of his mouth.

"Bring her to the barbecue if you like?"

Danny's eyes widened, and the former SEAL suddenly realised what he'd done. They didn't even really know if they were in a relationship, if this was just sex or if it was going somewhere, what it all meant... and he'd just suggested that he meet Danny's kid! _Wow, McGarrett, you sure know how to handle civilian life, huh?_

Before the blonde could answer, John's hand was clapping the detective on the shoulders. "It's settled then! It'll be nice to see Grace again, I got on well with her at the HPD family day a couple of months back," he smiled at Danny, who nodded, still a little shell-shocked. "Write up your reports on today's cases before you leave, boys. I'll see you later, Steve." And then he was sauntering across the bullpen towards his office.

Meka made a noise which sounded like he was developing a hernia trying to hold in his laughter.

"I will punch you. I will punch you so hard," Danny grouched at him again, jabbing his finger in the other man’s direction, "and where the fuck is my coffee that you abandoned me to make, huh?"

The native man snorted and looked back at Steve. "It was nice to meet you, bud." And then he made a beeline for the break room again, obviously thinking it might be good for him to make nice with his partner and bring him some caffeine after all.

"See you on Saturday!" The brunette called after him.

Danny looked back at Steve. "And _you_ , don't talk about me and you and malasadas in front of your father again!" He tried to sound angry, but he was smiling.

"Ooh, I do like it when you're commanding," he purred, and Danny suddenly found he had to shift in his seat to disguise a semi brought on just by that silky voice.

"Fuck off..." He was still smiling.

Steve sobered his expression. "Listen, you don't need to come this weekend. That was stupid of me, I wasn't thinking." He ran his hand through his hair, a little embarrased. "I don't want to steal your weekend with your little girl..."

Danny gave him a warm smile, though his voice was a little uncertain. "I dunno, I'll think about it…" And then he changed the subject to alleviate the pressure. “What’s with the smart getup anyway? You actually look presentable for once…”

Steve looked down at his outfit and smiled, because this was the first time his neighbour had seen him in anything other than board shorts, underwear, or his birthday suit. “I had a meeting at the bank regarding my business loan. I had to look like a respectable human being. That happens occasionally y’know… and don’t get me going on clothes, because you’re wearing a fucking tie…”

The blonde’s work clothes consisted of a pair of dark grey slacks, patent leather loafers, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows to reveal his forearms, and most interestingly to Steve, being a native of these islands, a silky dark blue tie.

“What’s wrong with my tie?” Danny gave him a soft frown.

Steve snorted and resisted the urge to reach out and tug on it, filing it away to mock the detective over later. Instead, the therapist looked over at the pile of files. "I'm guessing you might be late leaving tonight, but come knock on my door when you're home, yeah?"

"I will," he promised and smirked, "and next time you decide to pop in and ambush me with your dad, could you give me some prior warning?"

Steve ducked in as low as he could without it looking too intimate, his voice changing to a whisper. "You know what's weird? With all the talking and eating and fucking, we never _actually_ exchanged phone numbers..."

Danny took a moment to respond, because he appeared to be staring at Steve's mouth. "Oh... yeah... there is that..."

The therapist grinned and licked his lips, watching the blonde shiver and flick his blue eyes up to meet his gaze.

"You're a bit of a bastard, you know that McGarrett?" His voice was a little hoarse.

"Mm hm, well you can tell me off for it later, huh?" He let his best shit-eating grin slip onto his face, and then turned and strolled out of the precinct, leaving the blonde trying to remember how to breathe properly.

 

Danny pulled into his driveway and shut his door quietly. He walked up to his neighbour's door and raised his hand to knock, but reconsidered. It was after midnight, and however much he wanted to see Steve, he knew it was way too late in the evening, and the man's lights were all off anyway.

He headed across their connecting front lawns to his own door, but just as he was putting his key in his lock, there was a noise far over to his right, and he looked up to see Steve in his doorway.

"You'd better not be skipping out on your promise, Williams..." He’d changed out of his suit pants and into jeans, but he was still wearing that blue shirt.

The blonde smiled. "Sorry, I figured it was too late, and there were no lights on, so..."

The taller man shook his head, smiling. "I was just watching a movie. Come on," he gestured inside with his head, "I think you've had a tough day, maybe I could give you a shoulder massage? I need to apologise for last night… and today, actually…"

Well that wasn't ever something he wanted to pass up on. Danny pulled his keys back out and made his way back to his lover, who stepped aside to let him walk through the door.

Steve let his gaze drift up and down the shorter man's body as he walked past him, his eyes pausing on his ass and, when he turned around, that ridiculous tie.

It had been pulled tight up to his neck earlier, with only his top button open under it despite the Hawaiian heat, although now it was at half mast and his top three buttons were open, revealing a healthy portion of blonde-stubbled throat and hairy chest.

"Who wears a tie in Hawaii?" The brunette smirked, trying not to drool. He flicked a lamp on in the corner of the otherwise dark room, bathing their surroundings in soft yellow light, and flicked the television off.

Danny dumped himself into the couch and picked at the strip of fabric hanging around his neck. "Again with the damned tie? Meka complains about it too… I'm just trying to look like a professional," he said simply.

"A professional what?" Steve teased.

The blonde sighed dramatically. "Would you prefer for me to take the offending item off?" His hands went to his tie, but Steve approached from behind and slid his own fingers into the knot.

"I'd like the honour of doing that..."

His long fingers worked their way into the silky material and began to slip the tail through the loop, but he took his sweet time doing it, feeling the heat of the other man's shoulders under his arms and breathing in the scent of him. The brunette bent down over the back of the couch to kiss the side of the cop's neck and ear as he finished undoing the tie and allowed his hands to roam over the man's broad chest, fingers sliding under the v-shaped opening of his shirt.

Danny was moaning softly at the touch, his eyes closed and goosebumps raising wherever Steve's lips and hands touched.

"Your shirt offends me too..." The therapist hinted.

"Mmm... feel free to get rid of that too..." His hands were gripping at the couch cushions as he resisted the urge to grab the taller man, letting him take control and do as he wished.

His deft fingers travelled downward and popped open each of Danny's buttons in turn, tugging the cotton from his waistband until his chest and stomach were laid bare, and he ran his hands over the dark blonde hair as his lips continued to assault his lover's ear.

"Stand up," he whispered, and Danny reluctantly pushed up from the couch, but was quickly rewarded with Steve circling around to him and leaning down for a kiss while he unbuttoned the detective's pants. He slowly stripped both of them until they were completely naked, kissing Danny's lips and skin the whole time, drawing little breathy noises from him which tickled the primal parts of Steve's brain. The taller man ran his hands up the cop's back and enjoyed the feel of his warm skin, their kiss deepening and growing dirty.

"Lie on your front on the couch, I'll be back," his voice was rough from arousal, and he turned on his heel to disappear of out the room.

The Jersey man was still trying to recover his senses, because Steve's lips and tongue were very talented and distracting things, and it took him a moment for the command to sink in. He lay on the couch with his arms folded up under his head and waited, his cock already hard from being uncovered and kissed so thoroughly, and the anticipation of what was to come.

The brunette returned with a handful of items and climbed onto the couch to settle behind Danny, his knees going either side of the blonde's thighs and his dick resting hard against the cleft of the shorter man's ass, making him shiver.

He poured some massage oil into his hands and rubbed them together until it was warm, before liberally smoothing it over the detective's tight shoulders. The smell of the oil was warm and spicy, and Danny breathed it in deeply as the therapist began to work at the muscles and knots with his thumbs and the heels of his hands, pulling more groans from the man underneath as he helped him relax.

It felt so good, after being at the crime scene for most of the day, and then sitting at his desk for hours typing reports and eating crap Chinese with Meka, to have the strains of the day kneaded out of him. Steve was using his weight to press hard into the muscle and push the air from his lungs in pleasured huffs.

Steve's strong hands manipulating the muscle, making quick work of the tension, moving up his neck, and then back over his shoulders and down his spine until he reached his lower back, where he released the tightness there with practiced ease.

Danny chuckled. "Fuck, your sports massages are going to be the most popular on the island, babe... I'm gonna have to fight off horny footballers that have fallen in love with your hands..."

Steve kissed the base of his neck. "This is a deep tissue massage, reserved only for very _special_ clients." His hot breath skated over the detective's skin and made him sigh.

"I'm glad you think I'm special," the blonde purred playfully, and moaned filthily as the former SEAL pressed low on his back and kneaded deep into the flesh there.

"Oh, you are," came the simple reply, and he smiled. A warm feeling spread through his body, and it wasn't just the massage causing it. He wasn't sure what they had yet, but he knew it was more than just a bit of fun, more than sex; he wanted it to be more. And it seemed like his neighbour felt the same way.

He heard a bottle cap click open, and moments later fingers were smoothing lube in between his cheeks. He parted his thighs as much as he was able to with Steve kneeling over him, and the brunette teased at his ring with one finger while his other hand continued to rub up Danny’s spine and keep him relaxed. He’d probably never felt so tranquil in his life, this being the first professional massage he’d ever received, and if it wasn’t for the arousal it was causing he’d probably be asleep by now. He moaned encouragingly as the former SEAL’s finger swiped down over his perineum and back up to press lightly at his entrance.

Open-mouthed kisses were laid in a long line down his back as his lover slipped his first finger inside carefully, and he continued his massage with his hand moving to the back of the blonde’s neck. As he squeezed there, Danny let out a low whine and his cock jumped under him. He’d never had a kink for being held down before, but the feeling of the therapist’s strong fingers on him like that twisted something low in his belly.

Steve snickered quietly, obviously understanding what his lover was responding to, and Danny felt an embarrassed blush travel up his chest and neck. This man was making him discover all sorts of things about himself; he felt so close to him already, but it was a very intimate thing to admit to liking anything out of the ordinary to a lover, however long you’d known them. He’d never asked for anything beyond relatively vanilla intercourse before with his sexual partners, never felt like he could explore anything else… but Steve was taking it in his stride, squeezing his neck again and pressing him down into the couch, drawing another explicit moan from him.

Had someone asked Danny a week ago if he could ever have sex with someone within half an hour of meeting them, spend the weekend in their arms, in their bed, and allow them to help him explore his personal wants and needs, accept him wholly, all within the space of three days… he’d have laughed in their face. But then along came Steve.

The former SEAL took his time and prepped him carefully and lovingly, adding a second and then a third finger, continuing his ministrations on his lover’s back and beginning to add his teeth into the mix along with his lips and tongue. He’d picked massage oil that he didn’t mind the taste of, and even in the low light he could see the flush of pink in the other man’s skin under the glistening layer of oil.

If he was embarrassed at his body’s reaction to being under another man’s control, Steve wanted to make sure he was reassured. There was nothing worse than thinking your kinks weren’t normal or accepted by the person you were in bed with, having to hold back and not be completely open. He wanted Danny to be open with him. He wanted Danny. And he hoped to god it was the same for him.

Once he felt fully primed, Steve trailed his tongue down the blonde’s spine, in between his ass cheeks, and flicked his hot tongue over the loosened muscle. Danny hummed and raised his hips toward his lover.

“Oh, Jesus Steve…” he whispered hoarsely, and the therapist delved his tongue into his ass to tear a dirty moan from his chest. The hot, wet sensation was something he’d never had done to him before, and Steve’s stubbled jaw pressed into his ass was wickedly exciting. He wriggled underneath him and ground his hips into the cushions, the friction adding to his pleasure as his lover rimmed him hungrily.

Then the other man was climbing off him. “Come here,” Steve pulled his arm gently until he found the energy to raise himself from the couch. He was so relaxed, it didn’t feel like there was any power left in his body as the taller man turned him and got him to kneel on the seat, stomach resting against the back of the couch and bracing his hands on the top. He nudged his legs apart and settled between them, nibbling his way across the detective’s shoulders and making him whimper, his hands sliding around to the cop’s stomach and caressing his abs while his own hard chest muscles and cock pressed into his back.

What Steve was best at, he found, more than words, was action. Rather than tell Danny that he could share himself, and be and have exactly what he wanted, he would show him. He took up the condom he'd brought in and opened the packet to roll it down his shaft.

He tangled the fingers from one hand into the hair at the back of the detective's head and pulled it to one side, roughly but not so as to cause pain, and grazed his teeth down the man's neck. He hoped he'd read the signals right, and it was confirmed when Danny gasped and leaned back into him, tilting his head even more to allow him access. He smiled against the shorter man's throat and growled into the skin, licking up to his ear and nibbling there.

His other hand travelled down and wrapped around the blonde's cock, and he pumped slowly and firmly, beginning to twist his wrist toward the end of the stroke so his palm smoothed over the sensitive head. He was already dripping with pre-cum, making soft noises with every move Steve made.

The hand at the back of his head moved south to guide the brunette's cock to its target, and he slowly pushed up into his lover.

The cop groaned and canted his hips, shoving backward to counter the movement, taking the ex-SEAL deep inside him.

Steve moaned long and hard himself at the feeling of the other man's tight heat surrounding him, the detective so desperate for him that he was taking him all the way and so fast. "Oh, fuck... Danny..."

He nuzzled into the other side of the blonde's neck, waiting for him to expose his throat so Steve could use his teeth on the sensitive skin. _He is just so perfect..._

Danny felt filled, deliciously stretched almost to the point of pain. Steve's cock was big, but he was getting used to it with these hot sessions they had, and the electricity which zipped up his spine as the taller man withdrew and gently thrust back in pulled a lascivious groan from him.

Both of the former SEAL's huge hands came to his where he gripped the couch and wrapped around his wrists, and then they were jerked back behind him and he was forced forward into the cushions while Steve held them together in one hand at the small of his back.

"Oh god..." he murmured, closing his eyes, "That's... oh _god_..." He couldn't find the words to express himself; just knowing that Steve had not only picked up on his arousal over being controlled, but was actively initiating the experience for him, was unbelievable. This gorgeous man, who was sliding in and out of him and setting his nerve endings on fire, wanted to give him that gift of release.

The therapist's free hand came back around to grasp his dripping cock again, and he began to drive harder and faster into Danny, his thrusts pushing the cop's dick through his slicked fist and doubling the devilish sensations, stimulating his prostate and bowing his spine.

Danny's moans grew louder and harsher, the multitude of sensations combining to bring him quickly to his culmination. He howled out his lover's name as he came hard and panting, his eyes screwed shut and his hands flexing where they were held behind him.

As he collapsed against the seat back, Steve used his wrists as the counterpoint for his own bucking hips, hammering into his contracting passage until the coil of tension at the base of his spine released and he spilled himself into the detective, gasping his name and throwing his head back.

He eventually let go of Danny's wrists, and his arms simply flopped to his sides, the blonde unable to even think clearly let alone control his body again yet.

The brunette let himself relax into his lover's heaving back, and they came back to themselves together, tacky skin sticking together and pulses slowing back to normal.

"Fuck..." Danny whispered so quietly, Steve wasn't even sure he'd heard him at first.

He gently pulled out of him, disposing of the condom and tugging the shorter man to his feet.

"Come on, you're staying here tonight," he smiled, "I have a spare charger for your phone, you can go home to get dressed in the morning."

The blonde just nodded his agreement and let his neighbour tow him through to the bedroom.

They slid under the sheets, and Steve's arms reached for and encircled Danny with such ease of movement it felt like they had been doing it for years; unmistakably natural and right. Spurred on by this, the detective spoke.

"Where are we going with this?" His voice was soft and uncertain, and he felt like he was risking everything despite the feeling that Steve was on exactly the same page. Being spooned by the taller man, he couldn’t see his face, and he wasn’t sure if that helped his courage or not. It was scary, but he had to know.

"I... I want this. _This_ , I mean. Us...” He sighed, “I think that we're meant to be, Danny, because everything feels so right. And I don't care if this sounds cliché or cheesy. I've known you for under thirty-six hours and yet I've known you my whole life..." He had to stop talking because his voice was already husky from the sex and it felt like it was going to give out on him. He knew that if the other man could be honest and open with him, like he had on Sunday and just now during sex, then he would eventually be able to share with him as well. Everything.

The detective smiled broadly, because that was probably the most he'd heard out of the other man in one go in the last three days. And that had to mean something. But the brunette had said everything that had been on Danny's tongue, echoed his every thought and stolen his words, and he couldn't now think how to say what he wanted to say. 'Ditto' would just not be enough...

But then he realised he knew exactly what he needed to say, to confirm they felt the same way.

"I'll be at the barbecue on Saturday. And I'll bring Grace... she'll love you..."

Steve welcomed the sting of tears in his eyes, and pressed his face into the back of Danny's neck, kissing him there and squeezing him tight while the blonde’s hands slid over his own.

And he slept through the night until his boyfriend's alarm went off the next morning, without a single nightmare.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My adorable sexy babies are at it again! I want to squeeze them!!
> 
> There will be more, because who can resist some Monkey/Uncle Steve time? Plus I love me some Mary-Ann/Danny interaction. And, of course, John has to find out eventually...


	2. Stamp Of Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs the official Grace stamp of approval before things can really progress, and Danny meets Mary-Ann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, part two! Some Steve/Grace and Danny/Mary, and some interesting revelations to put more pressure on the boys...

Danny awoke on Friday morning and stretched lazily. It was ten am and he had nowhere to be, which felt wonderful. He and Meka had worked hard to solve the dumpster body case; their investigation had led to the arrest of the perpetrator, and Captain McGarrett had given the two detectives the extra day off. It was very much appreciated after several late nights, and the blonde being forced to pursue the man through the streets of Honolulu on foot; his damaged ACL had been giving him hassle since the chase.

Not that the injury had stopped him from taking part in some very physical activities that night, involving Steve, the bed, and then the shower too.

The brunette lay next to him, snoring softly and clutching the covers to his chest like they might run away. He’d woken in the night again, shouting wordlessly, and Danny had waited for him to stop flailing before holding him tightly and stroking his hair until he’d fallen asleep again. The man still hadn’t found the courage to tell him what the dreams were about, although he was pretty sure the one that recurred the most was to do with the IED which had almost taken his legs from him. But the blonde wasn’t going to press the issue. Steve would talk to him when he wanted to. When he needed to.

In the meantime, it was up to him to look after the former SEAL, and that was exactly what he had in mind right now. He smiled to himself and slid down under the covers, moving up into his arms so he could hover over his lover’s crotch. Steve already had a semi lying against his thigh, probably brought on by a nice dream, or just being on his side and pressed up against his boyfriend for most of the night, and Danny licked a long stripe up it from base to tip.

The man’s cock twitched, and he shifted a little in his sleep. As the blonde kissed and licked at him lightly, Steve’s cock began to grow to full hardness, and he mumbled something incoherent before rolling fully onto his back. The detective slid his hands up the physical therapist’s stomach as he took the head of his cock gently into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, dipping into his slit to pull a reactive gasp from his lover.

The covers were whipped back and he looked up into drowsy hazel eyes which were quickly brightening.

He pulled his mouth off Steve’s cock, kissed the head gently, and smiled up at him. “Good mornin’…”

He received a little grin in return. “It sure is.”

“What shall we do with my day off, babe?” Danny began to flick his tongue over his boyfriend’s stiff dick, using his lips as well to stimulate his shaft, “We could consider going out? Maybe leave the house for a change? I’m pretty sure there’s a whole world out there we’re missing out on…”

Steve moaned and pushed his hips up towards his neighbour’s talented mouth. “No, no, and I don’t care… you’ll be lucky if I let you leave my bedroom…”

The cop chuckled. “Hm, I’ll have to stop whatever it is that makes you want to stay here, or I’ll end up being your captive forever…” He took Steve's cock back into his mouth and sucked lightly, making him shiver.

“Mmm... Don’t tempt me, I’m sure I’ve got some rope somewhere…” the brunette purred.

Danny hummed around him, their gaze met over his body, and the dark look in the Jersey man's blue eyes told him his boyfriend was maybe a little excited by that prospect. Steve made a mental note to look for some suitable restraints later, before his mind was engulfed with the sensations of the blonde’s mouth moving again on his erection.

The detective loved the way his boyfriend’s spine bowed with the pleasure he supplied, and he dug his fingers in on his torso to push him back down to the mattress.

He worked him with his tongue and lips, taking him back further and further until the tip of his dick was sliding over Danny's soft palette, and he was suppressing his gag reflex in order to deep throat the man below him. The former SEAL was slowly turning into a writhing, moaning mess, pushing his head back into the pillows and grasping at the sheets.

One hand came up to card through the blonde's hair, and when he swallowed around the therapist’s cock the taller man reactively gripped his hair and pushed further into his throat. Danny had been prepared for it, though, and allowed him to buck upwards for a moment before pressing on his hips to pull his mouth off him, only to slide back down again to a comfortable level.

"Oh fuck, Danny, you are so good at sucking me off, you know that?" Steve practically growled the compliment at him, and he felt tingles run down his spine.

He enjoyed bringing the brunette gratification, loved being the subject of his passion, and he got as good as he gave in the bedroom. It was perfect, and he liked the giving almost as much as the receiving, if just to pull those sounds from the other man. It was beautiful to watch him come undone, forget himself, to watch his face as he climaxed, and hear him release Danny's name into the air as a gasp or a shout.

He would gladly worship at the altar of Steve's body on a daily basis; he had, in fact, for the past week, and would continue to do so. And in return, the other man happily experimented with him, accepted his emerging appreciation for being held down and ravished; gentle and mild most nights, unless he knew Danny needed him to take control, which he seemed to be able to discern just by looking at him.

It felt like heaven when they were in bed together, like they communicated through some psychic connection sometimes, knowing instinctually what the other craved. Danny never wanted that to end.

He could tell Steve was close, recognised the signs by now of his approaching orgasm, and kneaded the flesh on his hips to encourage him. Pulling up to lick around his head again before taking him all the way back, he hummed around him as he glided the man's shaft into his throat.

The vibrations from his lover's chest went straight to Steve's balls, and he tugged on the man's hair and gasped, unable to control his flexing body. _God, this man is amazing..._

He felt the tension which had been building in his stomach reach its peak, and he knew he was about to be dragged over the edge.

"Fuck, I'm gonna come, Danny. Oh _god_!"

His orgasm hit, heat spreading through his body, muscles contracting, and he cried out wordlessly as his back arched off the bed. Danny kept him in his mouth, swallowed him down, taking everything he had to give and milking him for more. When his skin became too sensitive, he had to gently push his boyfriend away, unable to use words.

The blonde crawled up the bed and kissed him softly on the lips, and Steve felt the need to grab the man's face and delve his tongue into the detective's mouth as he came down from his blissful high, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue, showing his appreciation.

When he released Danny and regained his composure, he pecked at his lips again. "That was the best wake-up call I've had in a long time," he grinned, "I like it when you have a day off, it should happen more often."

The blonde snickered. "Yeah, I bet you do... you might want to speak to my boss about that, I understand you hold some sway with him."

"Well, all I can do for now is return the favour," Steve purred, and he grabbed the cop and rolled on top of him, eliciting a surprised yelp of excitement.

He bit a trail down his throat, and Danny moaned contentedly.

They both startled at the knock on Steve's front door, but decided to ignore it in favour of continuing their current activities. However when there was a second, louder knock, the brunette sighed and slipped out from under the covers, grabbing his bathrobe as he went through into the living room.

Danny groaned with irritation, wanting to keep his man in bed. Then he heard the door open, and John McGarrett's bass voice travelled through the house. "Morning, son."

The blonde panicked and dived for his clothes, hopping around to slip his boxers on and gathering his shirt and pants from the carpet, and his phone from the nightstand. His shoes were in the living room on the rack with Steve's; they were a lost cause and he hoped his boss didn't notice them, because he'd know his son was not a leather loafer man.

He was sure that John would be told at some point about his relationship with Steve, but this was not the way they wanted him to find out.

He could hear the older man berating his son for still being in his robe at ten fifteen in the morning - "It's practically the afternoon, Steve..." - and the blonde poked his head around the door jamb to take a glance down the corridor to the living room. He could see John's back through the gap in the door, and knew there was no way he could slip past the man to the front entrance, or to the kitchen and the back door.

Anyone watching Steve's house that day would have been interested to witness the bedroom window silently sliding open and a stocky, mostly naked blonde man practically falling out of it onto the grass. They would most likely assume he were a guy almost caught in bed with a cheating woman by her husband, rather than a grown-ass man escaping his boyfriend's father who also happened to be his boss.

Danny wondered when his life had got this complicated, as he pulled his pants on while sitting under the open window. He knelt up to check inside before he closed it carefully so as to avoid making noise, and his heart sank as he spotted his tie poking out from under the corner of his lover's bed. But it was too late to go back for it, as the men's voices were getting louder as they approached the room.

He ducked down and scrambled across the yard, phone and shirt still balled in his fist, hauling himself over the low fence into his own back yard, and making his way down on his hands and knees to his back door. James Bond made this sort of thing look glamorous and easy, but Danny's strained knee slowed him down and meant he just ended up lumbering awkwardly through his back door and leaning his shoulders against it once inside, breathing hard.

_Fuck, that was close!_ He just hoped the tie wouldn't give anything away.

Meanwhile Steve had no idea that his neighbour had managed to escape, and was trying to stop his father from going through into his bedroom without it being obvious he was hiding something.

"Come on lad, let's find you some clothes and get you out and about. It's not good for you to be cooped up inside on a glorious day like today!"

It was sweet of his father to worry, but the former SEAL was trying his best to distract the man away from his current mission.

"Sit down, dad. I'll make you a coffee and then I'll go get changed," he insisted, making his way toward the kitchen, "we'll go out somewhere."

But the older man was already headed down the corridor to get his son some appropriate clothing, and the brunette had no choice but to chase after him. “Dad, don’t-“

John got through the door and Steve drew in a deep breath, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Jesus Christ, Steve!"

He darted into the room, ready to defend his lover or soothe his father's nerves, whatever was required. He was terrified of being forced to deal with this situation, but he was going to have to take it as it came.

However there was no naked detective in his bed, just a rather annoyed-looking John.

"This room is a mess, boy. I swear you're worse than when you were a teenager!" His dad was grumbling as he picked up Steve's t-shirt from the floor, "Look at the bed, for god's sake... Thought the Navy would have sorted you out..."

"Uh, I... sorry, dad..." The former SEAL looked sufficiently sheepish as he rushed to collect clothing from the carpet, spotting his boyfriend's tie and quickly stuffing it into his clothes hamper along with everything else, and straightening the chaotic bed sheets. Thirty-four, and trained military machine that he was, he'd just been put in his place by sixty-plus HPD Captain like he was twelve years old again.

He glanced over at the window, which now had the curtains drawn open, and guessed where his neighbour had magically disappeared to. _Thank god for that, there are so many reasons why my dad can't find him here..._

Steve was then hassled by his father until he agreed to get dressed and go out with him for the afternoon. He was pretty sure John realised he hadn't been completely himself since the incident in Afghanistan. It would change anyone, and his dad wanted to help although he wasn't completely sure how to do it.

John was a proud man who didn't always understand emotions in all their forms, seeing them as weakness, and so the brunette didn't really discuss his nightmares or flashbacks with him. He'd barely spoken to anyone about how he felt, Danny being the one who knew the most besides the counsellor previously assigned to him by the Navy.

But when he'd quit the service, he'd also left the therapy behind, and he hadn't made alternative arrangements in his civilian life... so maybe his dad's attitudes toward emotional issues had rubbed off on him? Maybe that's why he found it so difficult to share?

The older McGarrett's way of helping his son was insisting that he didn't hide himself away alone in his house, which was a noble, if slightly misguided, solution. He wasn't to know Steve wasn't on his own.

As he was lead to his father's battered old Marquis which was parked out front, he glanced up at Danny's house. They had finally exchanged numbers, just in case, and he decided he would text his boyfriend the first chance he got to let him know their cover hadn't been blown.

And he would find a way to make up for the morning as well.

 

Steve: Hey, we're all good. Dad didn't see you or your tie/shoes. Thank fuck.

Danny: Jesus that was close. Where'd you go?

Steve: Father/son bonding time... so basically dad talking about work and me eating pizza.

Danny: I want pizza.

Steve: I will bring you some home. Ham and pineapple. I need to make up for being interrupted this morning. Tonight?

Danny: You do need to make up for it, but I have Grace from 4 today until Monday morning when I drop her at school. So Monday evening and I will be adding interest in the meantime.

Danny: Also you and me need to have a conversation about acceptable pizza toppings. Don't bring me that crap.

Steve: Interest is fine with me. What's wrong with ham/pineapple?

Danny: I'm not going into this via text, Steven. Fruit = no. Ham = no. Pizza is mutz and sauce. Pepperoni = maybe.

Steve: Wtf is mutz?

Danny: Argh! I'm stopping this before I get angry. See you @ BBQ Superman

Steve: If I'm Superman, you're Spiderman. Out the window??

Danny: Pretty sure death was my only alternative. Grass stains on my slacks. Dry cleaning bill is yours.

Steve: I saved you from fire! Free pass?

Danny: We'll see...

 

Steve turned the sausages and flipped the steaks on his grill with one hand holding the tongs and the other holding a beer.

There were a lot of people for what was really quite a small back yard, so he was tucked away in the corner minding the food. He was regretting inviting so many people now, having discovered he wasn't great with crowds since his trauma, and he hadn't realised that absolutely everybody would turn up.

Usually one or two at least would send their excuses to a gathering like this, if not more, but apparently practically every off-duty member of HPD had decided to come round to his, some with partners and kids. He strongly suspected his dad had insisted people make an appearance, thinking it would help.

His sister and father sat on a bench off to one side, talking to a couple of officers, and he'd spotted Meka, who had brought his wife and son, and Chin Ho Kelly with his cousin, Kono.

He looked up when he heard Danny's kitchen door open. From where he stood next to the dividing fence between their yards, he could see a little brunette girl run outside and look around at all of the people next door. The blonde had told him they'd be a little later than everyone else, as he was taking Grace swimming at the beach that morning, despite the cop’s aversion to the notion of the water, and the youngster's hair was still slightly damp.

He recognised Grace from his boyfriend's photos of the two of them, but she was even prettier in person, with big brown eyes and a curious expression on her face. From the images he'd seen, he'd often thought she didn't bare a huge resemblance to her father; him blonde, square-jawed and stocky, and her dark-haired, with fine features and a slimmer build. She probably looked more like her mother. However when she spotted Steve and grinned, he recognised Danny in her immediately.

Broad, friendly smile, bright, interested eyes, and energy practically shimmering off her like heat off metal. There was no doubting she was a Williams.

She ran down her yard, stopping the other side of the fence from Steve and looking up at him with those wide dark eyes.

"Are you Steve?" She was bold, not at all afraid or withdrawn, and he was impressed straight away.

He gave her his friendliest grin. He was always awkward around kids and had been both looking forward to, and dreading, meeting this one in particular. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"You look like how my daddy described Steve. He talks about you. A _lot_."

He smirked at that. "Oh yeah?"

"It's a father-daughter commiseration thing," Danny had his patent lopsided smile on as he strolled across the grass, "We talk on the phone during the week. She tells me about the putzes she has to deal with at school, I tell her about my goofy neighbour."

Steve had to resist the urge to lean over the fence and kiss his lover hello. They hadn't spent a night apart since meeting, always ending up in one bed or the other, and last night had been a bad one for nightmares without Danny there to calm him. He had woken up three times, once having a full blown panic attack, and now he was exhausted.

The little girl was still staring up at him, which was a little unnerving, but it was only curiosity. "Danno says you used to be in the Navy?"

"I was. I was a SEAL," he imparted, "Who's Danno?"

The cop went a little pink. "Uh, that would be me... long story..."

Grace piped up. "I couldn't say his name when I was little, so now he is always Danno!"

"Okay, not that long..." her father conceded, shrugging.

His daughter gave him a confused look. "He doesn't _look_ like a seal..."

The detective snickered. "No Monkey, not _that_ kind of seal..." and he flicked his amused gaze up to Steve before looking back at his daughter, "A Navy SEAL is something different. It's a job title, like I'm a Detective Sergeant. I call you a monkey and you're not actually a monkey, are you?" He gave her an over-exaggerated look of suspicion. "Or _are_ you?"

"Hm, I dunno," Steve chimed in, his confidence building and picking up the playful tone from his lover, "Looks like a monkey to me..."

Grace giggled out loud. "I'm not a monkey! I'm a _human_!" She was quite clearly entertained by their mistake, and spun around on the spot. " _See_? No tail!"

"Oh yes, sorry," Steve apologised and bowed his head in mock shame, "how silly of me!"

Danny felt like his blood pressure was going to shoot through the roof. His boyfriend was amazing, it was official.

"Baby, why don't you go see Billy? He's over with Meka and Amy, see?" He pointed to his work partner and his family, and his daughter nodded enthusiastically.

"It was nice to meet you, Grace," the therapist smiled at her, and he received a slightly shyer smile and a giggle in return.

The detective lifted his daughter over the fence, watching her dash off across the yard, before hopping over himself.

He leaned in close enough to lower his voice, pretending to look at the food on the grill. "Looks like crushes on Steve McGarrett are a Williams trait..." he whispered.

Steve could smell the remnants of the ocean on the man, could see his hair was still a bit damp as well, and wanted to run his hands through it. He laughed at Danny's comment and was about to reply when he saw his sister approaching.

"Hey Steve, any time you want to save me from the 'You need to get a proper job' talk from dad, it would be much appreciated..." she rolled her eyes before landing them on Danny, giving him a quick once over and not really trying to hide it.

The brunette couldn't help the small spike of jealousy, but smiled at his sibling regardless. "You _do_ need a proper job, Mare," he teased, "This is Danny, he's my neighbour. Danny, this is Mary-Ann, my younger sister."

"Nice to meet _you_ ," she gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Likewise," the blonde nodded politely and held out his hand. Mary shook it and held it for probably a little longer than strictly necessary. The cop glanced at his lover for help, and the taller man tried to distract her.

"If you don't want to talk to dad about jobs, there are lots of other people here, Mare. Talk to them." He gestured to the yard, hoping his sibling would take the hint and he could spend more time with just Danny.

She stuck her tongue out. "Ugh. Cops, cop's wives, cop's husbands, cop's partners... may as well be talking to our father..." She looked back at the blonde, "How about you, hot stuff? What do you do?"

"Uh, may as well be talking to your father I'm afraid," he held his hands up in a guilty fashion and tried to ignore Steve snorting at the 'hot stuff' remark, "Cop."

Mary looked slightly annoyed that she'd backed herself into a corner, but then she smiled sweetly at him, recovering the situation. "Ah well, if I don't have that much of a choice, I may as well stay here..."

The former Navy man realised that his neighbour's 'deer in the headlights' look was another one to add to the list of adorable Danny things in his head, but his heart sank when the shorter man gave him a guilty glance and took the moment to make his escape. "I need to go find my daughter, excuse me. Nice to meet you!" And then he was off like a spooked hare through the crowd.

The woman sighed and watched him leave. "Wow, look at that _ass_..." she muttered, almost to herself.

Steve rolled his eyes in the same way his sister had just minutes before, partly because he already _had_ been looking at that ass, and didn’t need further instructions on how to ogle his lover. "He's unavailable," he said, simply.

"Hm, lucky girl..." She smiled at her brother and poked at the meat on the grill until he slapped her hand away.

Feeling the need to compound just how off-limits the detective was, Steve added to his statement. "Boy," he corrected her.

"Hot damn," she grumbled, and Steve glanced up to see the blonde chatting to Amy and a couple of the officers from the precinct, swinging his little girl by her upstretched hands so her feet were just a few inches from the ground. He couldn't stop the soft smile appearing on his face.

 

A little later, when everyone had tucked away all the food and a decent amount of drink, and half the attendees had left for home, Danny sat with Grace and Billy on one of the seats and chatted to them about their school dance which was coming up in a few weeks.

There were only a few people left now. Meka and Amy were talking to Chin Ho and his cousin, while Steve sat with John and Mary in the corner, discussing something animatedly.

Danny had talked to Chin and Kono earlier, learning that the young woman was just about to graduate the academy after deciding to become a cop when she below out her knee, and he could instantly relate to her. She was feisty and intelligent, a fast learner and top of her class, and he could see she was going to be an excellent rookie.

The kids ran off to play, and he was about to go over to Meka's group when Mary suddenly appeared at his side.

She unnerved him, and he wasn't ashamed to say he was intimidated by a woman, even if she looked like she couldn't easily take him. Physicality aside, she seemed like she had a fast wit, and probably a mouth that could match his. And she'd been watching him all afternoon, or at least it felt that way... Every time he'd glanced up, she'd been looking in his direction with a studious expression, especially during the few times when he'd been chatting with her brother. He was beginning to feel like he was behind bars at the zoo, or under a microscope.

"Hey," she offered a brief grin and dropped herself down next to him on the bench.

"Hey Mary," he returned the smile and tried to relax, starting with the pleasantries, "You having fun?"

Her reply startled him. "I'm not an idiot you know..."

He stuttered for a moment, trying to work out if he'd said anything to make her think he felt that way towards her, but she waved him off.

"I can see it, and I'm pretty sure a lot of other people would too, if they were really looking," she jerked her head toward her sibling across the yard, who was in deep conversation with his father, but kept her gaze on the blonde, "How long have you been with my brother?"

Danny looked around to check no one else could hear them, but tried to play it off anyway. "I'm not with Steve, what are you talking about?"

The young woman glared at him, and he could practically feel the disapproval radiating from her body. "And the award for Worst Actor Ever goes to..."

He bit his lip and rubbed his face. "Okay, alright, you got me. A week, since he moved in next door. But no one knows, okay? Not John, or anyone. Steve's gonna talk to him."

"That'll be interesting to witness," Mary snorted and glanced over at her family.

"Does your dad not like Steve seeing guys? Or is it me, specifically?" He hoped it wasn't either, honestly, because he wanted his boss to be okay with the situation. Steve didn't need that hassle. But the way Mary had reacted, he got the impression it would be problematic.

"I wouldn't know, hun," she turned back to him, "Dad has no clue that Steve's gay or bi or whatever... neither did I, actually!"

The shock must have shown on the cop's face, because she gave him a curious look.

"Wow, you didn't know he wasn't out?"

Danny sat back in his seat, a little stunned, and glanced up at Meka with a guilty stab in his gut. Fuck, he'd outted his boyfriend to someone without realising it. He knew he could trust Meka, and Amy if he'd even imparted the information to his wife, and they wouldn't tell anyone else. But still, it was a private and personal thing. He should have thought.

He'd been raised by very liberal parents, who'd brought their four kids up to understand that, regardless of what the a lot of the world might say, you could love whomever you wanted to love, and there was no shame in that. But not everyone had the benefit of that kind of upbringing, and Steve had been in the Navy and suffered through DADT and the inbuilt homophobia that often came with the armed forces. Why the hell did he not think to check?

And suddenly a lot of stuff seemed to make more sense. Steve's reluctance to talk about his Navy life was maybe not entirely to do with classification or trauma, but partly to do with having to suppress or hide his bisexuality during his time there. And his reluctance to actually leave the house with Danny, which he'd thought was due to wanting to spend his time in bed with him, was evidently more about not wanting to be seen in public together by people who might guess about his relationship with another man.

"Shit..." he muttered.

"Yuh huh," Mary leaned back as well, sympathetic although maybe not entirely aware of the scope of Danny's distress, "and you do realise that, regardless of how _that_ turns out-" she gestured to her male family members again, "-I still have to give you the 'don't hurt him or I'll hurt you' speech, right? I don't care if you're a guy or not, I'll take you out."

He looked at her, meeting her hazel eyes which looked so much like her brother's, and he knew she meant every word. "I don't doubt you for a second," he said sincerely, "but I also don't intend to hurt him. Ever."

Mary scrutinised him for what seemed like hours, but was mere seconds. "Alright," she nodded finally, "and I hope dad's okay with all this... But don't hold your breath on Steve telling him. He's never been good at potentially disappointing daddy. That’s my job.”

Danny looked up at the McGarrett men, and his lover glanced over and gave him a quick smile before replying to whatever John had just said.

"Oh, I see..."

"Hey, I've been observing you two the whole afternoon. I may not be a _detective_ like you-" she made little air quotes when she said his title, which made him smile, "-but I can see how he feels about you is genuine... just... the thing with dad will be hard for him. You might have to be patient..."

He nodded. "You know what? I can do that. For him, I can do that." Even as he said it, the worry welled inside him. He _could_ do it, but he also knew the longer it took, the more difficult it would get for him, working with John and seeing the man virtually every day at the precinct. He'd have to improve on his poker face. He just hoped it would be okay once everything was out in the open.

 

Mary and John, Chin and Kono, and Meka, Amy and Billy had all said their goodbyes, and Danny was hoisting Grace into his arms in Steve's back yard.

"Grace wanted to ask you something before we leave," he smiled, prompting his daughter, who was rather tired now and yawning.

"Ooh, Danno and I are going to the zoo tomorrow to see the animals. Do you want to come, Steve?" She gave him the massive pleading eyes treatment that even her parents hadn't built up a full immunity to yet, and the taller man was finding it hard to say no.

If he was honest, Danny was hoping that his daughter was going to break the ex-Navy man down. It was cruel and unusual treatment and he knew it, but if he could get Steve to go out in public with him, then maybe he would begin to see that it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it would make it easier to think about telling his dad? So he used his child's begging as a weapon to get his way. Meh, he was going to hell anyway...

A smile spread across Steve's face. "I think that would be fun, Gracie," he looked at his boyfriend, "What do you think, _Danno_?"

"I think that would be perfect, babe. But you can only call me Danno if Monkey says so," he grinned, "That's her special name for me."

Steve looked to the little girl. "Is that okay with you, Gracie? If I call your daddy Danno?"

She appeared to consider this intensely for a minute before eventually replying. "Only if I can call you Uncle Steve..."

The brunette felt something tug in his chest, because never in his life had he thought he'd be so accepted by someone to be called their uncle, unless it was by blood. It was so very important that Grace like him, he knew that, because she was the light of Danny's life and there was no compromise there. Getting her approval was the be all and end all, and hearing that come from her after only having met her a few hours ago... could he really be that lucky?

Danny's heart leapt in his chest. He couldn't cope with this; it had to be a dream, right? Steve was coming to the zoo, getting out of the house, and his little monkey had fallen for that big galoot of a man almost as quickly as he had. And seeing Steve interact with Grace the way he did… It was all starting to come together.

He cleared his throat and let his shiny eyes meet Steve's, and he gave him a little smile and nodded his head. He couldn't do words right now, and that was unusual in itself.

"I... I would really like that, Grace," Steve had to clear his own throat as well, "very much."

"Good, that's settled then!" she chirped gleefully.

"I'll text you in the morning, babe," Danny shifted his little girl in his arms so he could surreptitiously tangle his fingers in Steve's briefly, wanting so much to kiss him goodnight and tell him how fantastic he was. He made the decision to text him when he'd put Grace to bed, to let him know just that.

He made his way around the house and through the front yard so he could carry his daughter and avoid climbing the fence again, and when he got round to his back door again his lover was still standing in his yard, waiting to say goodnight.

"See you tomorrow, guys," the brunette gave them a soft look and shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Night," The detective gave him a sneaky wink and headed into his house, turning at the last moment to look back at the other man. His man. His boyfriend.

And Steve was still standing there, smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the cute fluff in this one, and the near miss! Phew!
> 
> Oh wow, Steve hasn't come out! That's big...


	3. Two Steps Forward, A Giant Leap Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everything seems to be going right with him and Danny, the pressure gets to Steve in a big way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance, but you know things aren't going to go smoothly for these two... they are dealing with PTSD after all, so it's never going to be all fluffy bunnies and roses.
> 
> It's important to remember that with things like emotional issues, everyone in the relationship becomes a victim.
> 
> **WARNING** Possible triggers regarding PTSD nightmares and abusive relationships (the abuse isn't intentional, but it has the same affect...)

Monday night had been a dead loss. At around midnight, Danny had conceded and eventually text Steve to let him know he unfortunately wouldn't be coming around that night. It was after midnight, and he and the Homicide team were still trying to run through evidence and break a case, and he knew his lover had an appointment first thing to view the premises in Honolulu that he wanted for his practice, now his loan had been approved.

It frustrated the detective, because it was partly this sort of thing - his erratic schedule, late nights, and near-constant threat of danger from perps - that eroded away at his marriage and led to the divorce between him and Rachel. He got the impression that Steve was more understanding, particularly with his own military background meaning he'd had to deal with similar circumstances in the past, but that didn't mean that Danny wasn't hyper aware of the threat to his relationship.

So Tuesday morning, when he realised he was out of coffee, he used the excuse to go and see his boyfriend.

Shoes and slacks on, and shirt on his shoulders but not yet buttoned up, he slipped out of his back door and hopped the fence into his neighbour's yard, entering his kitchen. He could hear Steve in the living room, and called through to him.

"Hey babe? I'm stealing your coffee! I'm out, and yours is nicer anyway... sorry I didn't come round last night, that case is eating away at the department. This woman was killed, her children were in the house, it was horrible… When it involves kids, it's always personal, right?" He shovelled fresh coffee grounds into the machine and hit the button, sensing the other man appear in the doorway behind him.

"God, I need this coffee... I was there 'til almost one. And hey, I was thinking I may as well just take part of the fence down, I-" he turned to face the man and stopped dead in his sentence, letting out a small choking noise.

John McGarrett stood in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the jamb, with an interested expression on his face.

Danny's mind started screaming inventive curse words, and he raced back through his memory of what he'd just been saying, trying to work out if he'd uttered anything particularly damaging. _You absolute putz, Williams!!_

"So is this a thing you two do? Walk into each other's houses unannounced and half dressed?" He was smiling, but his voice had a slightly suspicious edge to it, like if the detective said the wrong thing then he'd be in trouble very quickly.

The blonde looked down at himself, vaguely remembering that his shirt was hanging open, and he tugged it around him and did up a couple of buttons for good measure.

"Uh, hey, morning John. I just... I needed coffee..."

"I gathered," his Captain eyed him, brushing off the attempt to avoid the question, "Does it not get awkward if you just come in without knocking? What if one of you has a girl over?"

"It's not that regular a thing... I didn't consider that. My brain is still half asleep..." Danny turned to take his coffee from under the machine and cringed at his own lame excuse. Well it was all true; he didn't normally come over in the mornings, because he was usually already here or Steve was over at his, he certainly didn't consider his boyfriend might have had a girl over... and he _was_ half asleep!

He turned back to his boss with the mug in his hand and tried to look nonchalant as he leaned back against the counter and self consciously did another button up.

Steve suddenly arrived behind his dad, and his eyes widened when he saw the blonde standing in his kitchen with his father, three buttons of his untucked shirt done up and hairy chest partly exposed.

"Danny?" He sounded stunned, because he was, but luckily it just went to prove the cop's assertion that this wasn't a regular habit.

"Morning," the shorter man squirmed under their combined gaze, "I, uh... coffee..."

Steve glared at him. "Okaaaay..." He dragged out the sound like he was waiting for a better explanation.

"Williams wants to take your fence down, apparently," John crossed his arms and watched them.

"Why?" Steve acted as if he was curious, although he knew exactly why. They were constantly crossing the barrier to each other's homes, and it was getting irritating having to jump it at all times of the day and night.

He was trying not to freak out, because after their near miss with his dad on Friday morning, he didn't now need another one. At least at the house warming on Saturday they'd made it pretty clear that they'd become good friends, so it wouldn't be a complete stretch of the imagination to say that platonic friends could be fine with just marching into one another's houses and pilfering caffeinated beverages, but it would still seem strange.

Danny was still panicking internally. _Yeah, why is that, Danny?_ "Um... part of it's rotten. I was gonna get it replaced is all... thought I should check with you." _God, that was a lame excuse. Sounds kind of believable though, right?_

The taller man gave him a guarded look. "Well, you know I rent, so if you want to do that you'll need to check with my landlord..."

If it hadn't been awkward before, it really was now. Danny downed his coffee, passing on the cream and sugar to expedite his retreat, and practically burning his throat as he did.

"Well I'm... going to work. See you later, John," he went for the back door, and nodded at his boyfriend, "Steve."

"Bye, Danny." He looked pissed off, and his voice was tight.

Shit.

 

"You're _not_ helping!" Danny sat with a grumpy expression and crossed his arms over his chest at his desk, waiting for Meka to finish his hysterics.

"I'm sorry, bruh, but you are a constant source of amusement for me right now," the Hawaiian man wiped away a tear from his eye, "How you manage to get into these situations, I will never know! Climbing out of his window, getting found in the kitchen... Jeez..."

The blonde scrubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Mek. It's not for want of trying, I wanna wait for him to be ready... it's a big deal, I know it is. But I'm useless at this and I'm gonna get us caught, and it's gonna be ten times worse when it happens..."

His partner gave him a soft look. "You don't need this stress, man. You need to have a word with him, speed things up. How was he on Sunday?"

Danny's face cracked into a broad grin. "He was great, y'know. He is _so_ good with Gracie... he told me kids scare him, like he doesn't know what to do with them or how to talk to them, but he's a natural with my girl. He turns into a little kid himself, messes around with her," his eyes twinkled at the memory of the zoo, "he even got her up on his shoulders at one point and ran around the monkey enclosure, threatening to throw her back in there because she'd escaped..."

Meka chuckled. "I expect she liked being on someone's shoulders and actually being up high for once..." Danny threw a stapler at him for the height jibe. Being the blonde's partner, he was used to that sort of reaction and managed to catch it.

"Shut it, or I'll tell your wife you're living vicariously through my relationship with another man. I'm sure Amy would be interested to know that you love hearing _all_ the details!"

"I don't! I don't want to know your sordid business with your boyfriends _or_ your girlfriends, thank you very much!" His friend was laughing at him, and chucked the stapler back onto the Jersey man's desk. One of the greatest things about his best friend was that he was totally comfortable with the detective's sexuality, didn't think anything weird of it when he'd told him he was pansexual. It had been refreshing, and that was why Meka was his go-to guy for everything.

"Yeah, but Amy doesn't know that," Danny gave him an evil grin.

Meka rolled his eyes, knowing the whole banter session was just playful ribbing between the two of them, but then his face sobered. "Listen though, ha'ole boy, I mean it. Don't let this go on too long, it's gonna make you go nuts if you have to constantly dance around the Captain and hide this thing with Steve. It's no good for you, your boyfriend, or your relationship," he spread his hands out wide, "Just look at me and Amy, when we first got together her dad hated me, and we spent so long pretending we were just friends, sneaking around, it was damaging. We're good now of course, but we almost split because of the pressure. Do yourself a favour, okay? Talk to your man."

Danny nodded firmly and tapped his pen in his desk. "I know... he needs time, it's a big thing to come out as non-hetero; even though society's changed, it's still not perfect. And it's worse when it's your parents. Not everyone's as awesome as you, buddy."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But whatcha gonna do?" The native man snorted.

The blonde pulled some files out from his tray so they could focus on the case at hand. "Thanks, Mek..."

 

Danny hobbled through his front door. An early afternoon HPD raid, coordinated with SWAT, had led to him having to take a dive to tackle a rabbiting suspect, and he'd pulled something in his knee when the guy fell and rolled on him. Now it twinged occasionally, with a slight popping sensation when he moved, which was wholly unpleasant.

He went to the bedroom and dumped his things on the bedside table, shucked his pants in favour of a pair of calf-length shorts, discarded his tie, and went to the kitchen to dig in his freezer for an ice pack before dropping onto the couch and lying lengthways along it. He hitched up the shorts and placed the ice on top of his throbbing knee, hissing.

The blonde sent Steve a message saying he was home and asking how the property viewing went, hoping the man wasn’t still mad about that morning. But instead of receiving a text in reply, less than five minutes later his kitchen door opened, and Steve called out his name.

"In the living room, babe!"

The brunette strutted into the room, holding a sheaf of paperwork, and held it up to make some sort of announcement, stopping short when be saw his boyfriend's leg up on the cushions. "Danny, what happened?"

The detective sighed. "I pulled my knee a bit last week and then a very heavy criminal fell on it earlier, but I'm iced up, it's fine. What that?"

But Steve wasn't going to be diverted. He dropped the papers on the coffee table and squatted down next to the couch, his big hands moving the ice pack and sliding around his lover's knee.

"Let me check this for you." He went into physical therapist mode, feeling for damage, gently flexing the joint and lifting Danny's leg, getting him to push the flat of his foot against his palms to test the strength. The blonde could see the edge of military efficiency coming through, the strength of focus the man could channel into his work, but it was softened by his careful touch and the way he spoke to his patient.

He finished the assessment. "I think it's just sprained. It's a bit swollen, and I'm going to insist you stay off it tonight," he placed the ice pack under the bend of his knee and elevated everything on some throw cushions, "Just keep that there for now, I’ll find you a brace in the morning before you go to work."

"You mean I have to be waited on, hand and foot? Oh dear, where will I ever find someone to take care of me?" He used a mockingly innocent tone and smirked at his lover, "I need someone with a wonderful bedside manner who will bring me take out food..."

Steve leaned in close, so his face was mere inches away. "I'll show you bedside manner..." he purred, slowly edging forward until his lips were almost brushing Danny's, his breath skating over the shorter man's cheeks and jaw. The anticipation was enough to draw a small whimper from the detective, but just as he was about to kiss him, the brunette pulled back suddenly.

"I'll go get the Chinese menu," he grinned, and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Oh, you _bastard_!" The Jersey man called after him.

Half an hour later, they were eating vegetable chow mein and kung pow chicken, with the cop still laid out on the couch and the therapist sitting on the floor, level with his hips, leaning back against the furniture. And Steve was finally showing Danny the paperwork - contracts for the premises where he would be setting up his new therapy practice.

"It's why my dad was here this morning, he wanted to check the place out for himself and see what I was up to... he seems to be interested, asked me loads of questions, but I don't know if he was doing it for my benefit or his..." The former SEAL shrugged and looked to his boyfriend, putting the forms back down.

"I think he's genuinely interested, babe. He loves you, you know. Before you and I met, he talked about you all the time down at the precinct, telling us about the amazing Steve McGarrett, how you were saving the world." He gave him a big grin, "I always wondered if I'd get to meet SuperSEAL."

The taller man smiled sadly. "Yeah, but I'm not doing that anymore, am I? Saving the world..."

Danny reached out and slipped his hand around his neighbour's bicep. "Hey, this may not be saving the world with the Navy, but you're helping people. That isn't nothing," he gestured to his knee as he spoke, and then picked up the sheaf of paperwork from the coffee table and waved it at the other man, " _this_ isn't nothing. Don't think what you're doing isn't worth doing, Steve. And your dad _is_ proud of you."

When the hazel eyes met his, some of the sadness was gone, and Danny just wanted to kiss the rest of it away. His thoughts drifted to the annoyed expression on his lover's face that morning and, although he seemed to have forgiven him, he needed to apologise for putting him in that position.

"I wanted to say I was sorry about this morning. I should have thought before just marching in and calling out like that..." he looked down at the plate of food balanced on his stomach and took another bite to distract himself and alleviate a bit of his tension, "I didn't think. That's a habit of mine, unfortunately."

Steve snickered. "It's okay, Danny. My dad actually apologised for _you_ this morning!"

"He _what_?" The detective exclaimed around a mouth full of spicy chicken.

The brunette was still laughing. "He said he was sorry, and he should have warned me my new neighbour was, and I quote, 'an intense loudmouth mainlander with a penchant for ignoring people's personal space'..."

Danny shook his head in amazement. "Wow, well it's nice to know that's the lasting impression I've made on my boss..."

The therapist patted his elbow reassuringly. "He does like you Danny, and he also said you were a great cop and a very good friend to have around. Anyway, I should have let you know he was here. I mean we _have_ been in each other's pockets the last week, so I should have known you might come over. He surprised me, is all." He shrugged deeply, "And I didn't get to see you Monday night, so... I'm glad I saw you this morning..." he gave his boyfriend a slightly embarrassed look and mumbled something under his breath.

Danny grinned, pretty sure he'd made out the words properly, but wanting confirmation. "Sorry, what was that you said there, babe?"

Steve sighed dramatically. "You heard me, you cocky son of a bitch... I _said_ I missed you..." His smile was gorgeous, reaching his eyes and making them crinkle at the corners. "We've been together just over a week and I fucking hate it when you're not around, okay? You happy now?"

The Jersey man settled back into his pillows, placing his empty plate on the table. "Blissfully," he smirked, but he made sure the truth of it came through in his eyes when they met his lover’s.

The brunette finally leaned down to kiss him properly, and it was just a gentle, soft meeting of lips that expressed something very important. Even if it wasn't said out loud yet, they both knew what this was. Maybe they were both a bit hesitant, because they'd been burned before. Steve certainly had his own hang ups regarding his past and his family, while Danny was a divorced father of an eight year old girl. They were an odd couple, but it worked somehow.

Steve rested his side against the couch and draped his arm lightly over Danny's stomach and chest, drawing lazy circles on his button down shirt. The blonde had to sum up the courage to ask the next question, but while they were being honest and positive about the whole thing, he was going to go with it.

"Have you, uh, talked to your sister since the barbecue?"

His neighbour raised his eyebrows. "Mary? No, why?"

The Jersey man swallowed hard. "Because while we're on the subject of you forgiving me for fucking up... She... kinda knows about us..."

Steve shot upright, eyes wide, and his heart tried to exit through his throat. "Are you fucking kidding me? Did you _tell_ her??"

He looked more terrified than angry, and Danny had to quickly put defensive hands up to try and calm him. "No, she guessed, babe. I wouldn't go telling people like that..." and then he faltered, "Well... aside from Meka-"

" _What_??" The taller man was up on his knees now, and he looked like he might bolt for the door if he'd thought it would help. He was going a bit red in the face and he was glaring at his boyfriend, the annoyance now overtaking the shock. "What the actual _fuck_ , Danny?"

The detective spoke as quickly as he could to explain himself and take the situation down a notch, pushing himself further up on his elbows. "I'm sorry, okay? I told Meka about you last Monday, after we spent the weekend together and it was amazing. I needed to tell someone about this fantastic guy I'd met, and I tell my partner everything. And you and I hadn't even made it official then, and I didn't know you hadn’t come out-"

"Oh for fuck sake..." Steve groaned, cutting Danny off and putting his face in his hands, and silence filled the room.

The cop let his lover gather his thoughts for a few moments, before continuing, his voice softer.

"Mary guessed, about you and me, just seeing us together. And then she said that she and your dad had no idea that you weren't straight and... I'm sorry, but I had no clue. I should have thought. But Meka won't say anything, and I told Mary no one knew... I'm really, truly sorry, Steve..."

God, he felt like his heart was being ripped out. The therapist still had his face buried in his hands, not looking at Danny or giving him any clue as to what he was thinking. This had to be a shock, and he should have said something sooner after the house warming, but he selfishly hadn't wanted to ruin the zoo trip, and then he hadn't seen Steve on Monday, so the chance hadn't come up. He felt so guilty, and berated himself for ruining things between them.

He waited for the anger, for the cursing and the yelling... but the brunette took a deep breath and slid his hands off his face, speaking quietly and rationally.

"I should have told you I wasn't out, I didn't think... I don't know what I thought actually... There's never been a reason for me to tell my family. I went into the Navy at eighteen and I've never had the time for a normal relationship, it's all just been flings... but now there's you..." He paused again, raising his eyes slowly to meet the detective's. "Mary was okay with it?" he asked, tentatively.

Danny offered him a small smile. "Yeah, she uh, she gave me the 'don't hurt my brother' speech... I'm genuinely concerned for my life, if I'm honest..."

The former SEAL seemed to deflate, tension leaving his body like weight was lifting, and just for a second he looked for all the world like he might cry.

"That's... wow..." He looked down at the carpet, collecting himself. And then the most beautiful smile Danny had ever seen spread across that gorgeous face of his. "I can't believe it... my sister knows now, do you even know how good that feels? That she knows and she's okay with it?"

The happiness overwhelmed the ex-Navy man, and he leaped onto his lover and grasped his face, giving him a sloppy open-mouthed kiss that tasted of kung pow sauce, and laughing against his lips when he squeaked in surprise.

"Fuck," he whispered when he pulled back, still smiling, the joy evident in his face.

The blonde could only smile at his boyfriend, relief flowing through him. Seeing his man's eyes sparkle like that was heart-warming, and it helped to know he hadn't fucked up too much on this.

"And Meka is happy for us. He knows not to say anything to John, and he's trustworthy."

Steve nodded, the grin still not leaving his face. "It's stupid, y'know. I kind of felt like people would look at me differently when they found out?"

The Jersey man shook his head. He understood completely. "It's not stupid, and honestly not everyone is going to be as accepting, babe, I won't lie. But my partner, your sister, they're good people, and so is your father..."

Steve nodded sagely. "I know. I have to work out how I'm gonna tell him, but I'll tell him. I have to, right?"

Danny grinned, needing to inject a lighter feeling into the weighty conversation. "Well, it would make _my_ life easier, but don't just do it on my account."

The former SEAL stood and reached to take the ice pack from under his lover's knee, going to toss it into the kitchen sink, before coming back and gathering the blonde up in his arms.

"Oh, I swear to god Steven, put me the fuck down!" It was really hard to sound angry when he was laughing, and he wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck and shoulders regardless.

"Nope, you're not allowed to put weight on your knee, doctor's orders!" The brunette carefully carried his boyfriend through to the bedroom, ignoring his protests, and laid him on the bed before climbing on and straddling him, popping his shirt buttons open one by one.

"Okay, maybe I can allow this..." Danny conceded.

Steve bit at his lip as the blonde's skin was exposed, and leaned down to kiss along the central line of his body. The exhilaration of finding out at least some of his deep-seated fear had been unfounded had spiked his adrenaline, and that electric feeling was now settling at the base of his skull and leaving him with a need to expend some pent up energy, and a renewed acceptance of himself.

He wasn't sure how, or why, but his lover constantly managed to make him feel like he was so very important, like he was the centre of the universe. At the very least, he felt like he was the centre of Danny's. He needed to return the favour, because no one had ever before made him feel the way this man did.

He really seemed to believe that what Steve was doing with the physical therapy, something the former SEAL personally felt was a pale shadow of a back up plan for his life, was amazing. He'd said so, several times, and told him he admired his new choice of career.

Every time Steve doubted himself or put himself down, the blonde picked him right back up again, with genuine affection and belief. And it made Steve want to prove him right, show him that his faith wasn't misplaced; to do better, _be_ better. Because there was no way he deserved Danny Williams, but he at least had to try.

"Mmm is this some of that excellent bedside manner you promised me?" The blonde moaned as his lover's lips pressed against his bare chest and abs, moving down his body to curl his fingers into the waistband of his shorts.

"Oh yeah, as a dedicated physical therapist, I offer a wide range of treatments for injuries," he smirked as he tugged the detective's shorts and boxers off, careful of his knee, and exposing his already hard cock, "and I am here to make sure you follow through on your prescribed exercises..."

Danny watched him with hooded eyes as the brunette stripped out of his cargo pants and t-shirt. He licked his lips. "Your service is very... thorough."

"Only for my very favourite patients..." Steve was fully nude within seconds, and was climbing back over his boyfriend and picking up where he'd left off with his mouth.

"Oh, Jesus..." The cop whispered, his hands going to brush through his lover's thick brown hair.

The former SEAL took his time, licking up his cock and tasting the familiar flavour of his boyfriend on his tongue, pulling delicious noises from him as he wrapped his lips around the head of his dick and flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin. His hands rested in Steve's hair, but there was no force or guidance, he just seemed to want some sort of purchase on his man, a need for contact.

The brunette pulled off him with a pop, and crawled back up over him to kiss his lips. It very quickly turned dirty and needy, and they both tangled their fingers in one another's hair, crushing their open mouths together, tongues searching, investigating, and Steve pressed down with his hips to slide his own hard dick along his lover's.

Danny pulled his mouth away to curse loudly, and the taller man took the opportunity to reach over to the drawer and grab their lube and condoms.

"You know what I wanna do, Danny?" He growled low in his chest, voice rough from arousal, "I wanna do something I haven't done in a _long_ time..."

He moved back so his calves bracketed the blonde's thighs, and his ass rested just above the man's knees, careful not to aggravate his injury. His fingers stroked up the detective's erection and made him sigh contentedly.

"What's that, babe?" His voice was barely above a whisper, intrigued by what his boyfriend had planned.

Steve ripped the condom packet open and, to his lover's surprise, he rolled the latex down the shorter man's cock instead of his own.

"Ohh Jesus fuck..." The Jersey man squeezed his eyes shut, "are you fucking kidding me?"

They had done so many things together, with hands and mouths and rubbing up against each other, and everything had been amazing, but Steve had aways topped when it came to the sex. It wasn't an issue, Danny was happy to bottom for various reasons; he enjoyed it, loved having his man inside him... It had just never come up.

But the idea now, that he might get to be the one encased in his lover, having both of them experience the pleasures that came with each alternative position... God, it was unbelievable.

The brunette was already spilling lube onto his hands, figuring there was no need to answer when it was pretty obvious what he had planned. He used one hand on his lover's cock, smoothing the silky liquid up his shaft and making him groan and grip at the sheets. His other hand went around to his own ass, and he slipped a finger into his hole, humming happily.

"Oh shit..."

He looked down to see Danny watching him intently as he began to prep himself, obviously enjoying the show.

He was a control freak, he'd admit that, but that wasn't the only reason he was the one making himself ready. He hadn't done this in years, and although he trusted Danny to do it right, he wanted to make sure he was prepared. Also, he wanted to treat his lover, especially after their interrupted activities on Friday and inability to see each other over the weekend in any capacity other than friends or neighbours... so he met the cop's lust-filled eyes and held his gaze as he opened himself up with a second finger and moaned wickedly.

"Oh babe... You're gonna make me come just watching you... Look at you. Fuck, you're beautiful..." Those words in that accent, and his own fingers thrusting inside him, he felt like he was going to come himself.

"Mmm god, Danny..." he whined and leaned his head back. Then he felt the blonde's hands wrap around his cock, and he gasped, looking down to see a devilish grin on the man's face. He tightened his fist around Danny's cock as he pumped him slowly, and the detective's back arched off the bed as he slid his fingers along the brunette's shaft.

They were both approaching their respective climaxes too quickly, the arousal and emotion so intense, and Steve removed his hand from Danny, peeling the cop's fingers from his own dick, and he leaned down along the length of his body to kiss him gently and deeply. Their cocks lay together heavily on the blonde's stomach, occasionally gliding against each other with the smallest of movements and keeping that tiny bit of stimulation while they regained their control and backed away from the edge.

Steve's long arms enabled him to push his third finger inside himself while still nipping at his lover's lips and throat, huffing hot air across his stubble-covered skin. Danny ran his warm hands over his boyfriend's back, passing over the scar tissue and squeezing his ass cheeks lightly. The detective leaned up to lick along the brunette's pulse line, making him shiver, and he bit down harder on his lover's collarbone.

The filthy noise Danny made in response was utter heaven, raising the tiny hairs on the former SEAL's neck and goosebumps down his spine. The more he clamped his teeth down, then louder the Jersey man got, and before long he was bucking up beneath him and whimpering his name, interspersed with curse words and sighs. Steve had to withdraw his mouth before his boyfriend exploded, but this was a useful piece of information he'd be storing away for later application.

The cop squirmed below him, panting hard. "Oh Jesus Christ... I'm gonna die..." he giggled manically, something which was already on Steve's list of adorable Danny things, but doubley so now he'd seen him in this wretched state. He'd been taken to the edge twice now, only to have his release denied at the last minute, and he was utterly falling apart underneath him.

Everything about this man was beautiful, and Steve wanted all of it, all for himself. Not only was he gorgeous, with a hot body and a cock to rival the largest of men, but he was sweet and kind and honest, and filthy as all hell. The therapist couldn't ask for someone more perfect for him.

And that's why he was more than prepared to share a part of him which he very rarely showed. The part of him that wanted to allow someone else to claim him, to take him as theirs. Danny was his, and he was Danny's.

He shifted forward and angled one leg so his foot was flat on the mattress, using the leverage to lift him up above his lover. He took the blonde's cock in his hand again, dripped a bit more lube onto him, and positioned himself.

Their eyes met again, and Steve bit his lip and waited for the detective's breathing to even out a little, making sure he would gain the most amount of pleasure from this and it wouldn't be over too soon. Then he sank down onto his thick cock, his position allowing him to take him slowly and control the movement.

The blonde grasped at the bed and tried desperately not to push up into him, straining to keep his hips on the bed. It was sweet torture, his dick being gradually enveloped by the slick heat of his boyfriend's ass. He felt glorious, so perfect, so tight, but the need to screw his eyes shut was outweighed by the greater need to watch this sun-bronzed god take his cock inside him.

Steve's nerve endings were on fire with pleasure, easing himself gently down and experiencing himself being filled up with his boyfriend's dick, before dropping his leg back to a kneeling position and relaxing his muscles as best he could to take him in further, deeper, until he was seated fully inside his ass.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting the sensations fill his mind. The tremor of Danny's taut muscles beneath him against his thighs, the combined heat of their skin, breathy moans intermingling, the pull of the sheets under his knees as the blonde twisted his fingers into them to center himself.

The cop felt unbelievable inside him, penetrating him; thick and solid and unyielding. He felt the blonde's hands slide up his thighs, and he opened his eyes to look down on his lover, who was watching him carefully while he adjusted to the size of his dick.

Then he growled low in his chest and snatched his boyfriend's hands away from him, gripping his wrists and forcing them into the mattress either side of his head. He used the forward momentum to raise his pelvis, drawing him almost all of the way out before plunging back down onto him.

They both cried out from the extreme pleasure flowing through their bodies, and Steve had to pause again for a moment before beginning a slower rhythm, rolling his hips so that his boyfriend's cock slid over his prostate with each thrust. Sparks of electricity zipped up his spine, and he ducked down to assault his lover's earlobe with his teeth and tongue.

The feeling of Steve over him, holding him down and using him to fuck himself on, was so intense and erotic it was hard to cope with. Danny tried to find one sensation in particular to focus on, but there were so many. The brunette's tight ass consuming his dick over and over, the speed slowly increasing and his movements creating the most sensational bursts of pleasure; his strong hands gripping Danny's forearms so tightly, keeping him completely at the former SEAL's mercy; the sharp teeth nibbling at his sensitive ear and neck, lips and tongue soothing the skin before the grazing of teeth returned again.

"Oh god, Steve, yes!" He was writhing and moaning, virtually unable to control his body, gasping for air in between the sounds being torn from his throat. The brunette's teeth closing firmly over his shoulder ended it, his orgasm rolling through his body and ripping a wordless cry from him chest. His back arched as he pressed his head into the pillows, squeezing his eyes shut, and tried to breathe through it as his boyfriend continued to ride him.

Steve removed his teeth from the blonde's shoulder, curving his spine so he could work his thighs and hips harder and faster, and released one of the detective's wrists so he could stroke his cock in time to his movements. He came not long after his lover, spurting over Danny's stomach and chest, back spasming as he shouted his lover's name at the ceiling before collapsing down on top of him, heaving air into his lungs.

"Ohh Jesus..." he mumbled, rolling off Danny to splay his arms and legs out on the bed and let the heat of the work out roll off him in waves, "I forgot how good that could be..."

When he didn't receive a reply, he pushed lazily onto his side and prodded the cop in the ribs gently. "You alive?"

Danny blinked his eyes open, still trying to remember his own name. "I think so... I'll have to get back to you on that one..."

Steve snorted and kissed his boyfriend's cheek, enjoying it when he hummed happily in response. "Was that enough to cover the interest from Friday?"

The blonde chuckled. "Oh yeah, I think that'll do it!"

The physical therapist curled into his side and kissed his chest before drifting off to sleep, and Danny wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders, knowing in the back of his mind that they'd probably be up again in a few hours. He knew Steve's nightmares had been worse while he hadn't been there, and he hoped his presence would help soothe the man now.

He'd had the pleasure of witnessing John McGarrett's stubborn streak, and it was undeniably beneficial in the man's role as HPD Captain, but whether nature or nurture, that particular personality trait appeared to have been passed on to his son. And once they'd made it through telling John about their relationship, Danny would have to work on convincing his lover to go back to counselling.

He kissed his boyfriend on his forehead as he slept soundly, and let himself drift off into a pleasant post-orgasmic dream.

 

Wednesday was uneventful, apart from Meka having to put up with Danny being in an exceptionally good mood and refusing to ask why. He’d made it clear that he was pretty sure it was to do with his partner’s boyfriend, and he wasn’t going to pry any further due to the risk of hearing something his heart couldn’t cope with.

Danny arranged to have Thursday and Friday off work, unless there was an emergency where they would call him in, so that he could help Steve collect equipment and begin to move in to his business premises properly. John seemed pleased that his subordinate was becoming such good friends with his son, smiling when the blonde gave his reasons for wanting the holiday. Danny took this as a good sign that things might go better than expected when Steve eventually sat down with his father and had the talk.

He really wanted to believe that John would be accepting of his son. He was from an older generation, where certain things had been less acceptable, but John was also a sensible and modern man, so he hoped that his attitudes had also grown with the times.

Danny was open about his own sexuality within the work environment, not necessarily announcing it to everyone he met, but also not hiding it away. He found that if he was honest and assured about it, he didn’t tend to get too much hassle. Being confident in himself tended to put a lot of people off trying to attack him; bullies liked weak targets, and he’d never made himself one.

But he wasn’t sure if John was aware of his detective’s sexuality, if it even registered on his radar, and so he didn’t know if the older McGarrett would be putting two and two together in the meantime to make four.

He arrived home and made some pasta carbonara for himself and Steve while they discussed his new business, and Danny could tell his lover was a little on edge about the prospect of opening for business on Monday.

Steve was nervous. He wouldn’t be short of customers, the whole of HPD and their families having been made aware of his services and several names on his books already, but the whole thing was a new adventure. Normally the brunette would take on this new challenge without hesitation, it was what he did, but since the accident he had found he was less certain of his own abilities and his future. But, as always, his boyfriend was there to reassure him.

He reiterated to Danny that the man was only to help him lift equipment over the next couple of days if his knee felt better, and the detective decided to show him that his leg was absolutely fine by dragging him into his bedroom, proving it was as flexible as ever.

 

Danny woke in the middle of the night curled around the taller man as he snored lightly. He felt a little dehydrated, mainly due to getting sweaty with his lover just before bed, and stumbled through his dark house to the kitchen.

He filled a glass with water, downing it practically in one go, before filling it again and taking it back to the bedroom.

As he placed it on the nightstand, he could hear Steve mumbling to himself quietly, and he tugged at the sheets so he could climb back into bed and soothe the other man.

Suddenly huge hands were wrapped around him, one on his right bicep and one on his throat, and he was being slammed back into the wall hard. The former SEAL's eyes were wide and unfocused, sweat coursing down his face and neck.

It took the blonde a few moments to register the situation, having been half asleep and then taken by surprise, and he realised Steve was shouting in his face. None of it made any sense to him, something about an operation and having to bug out, and he was forced back into the wall again.

He managed to push the hand away from his throat, only to have it grip his upper arm with a bruising force.

"Babe! Baby, it's me, it's Danny!" He pushed at his lover's chest, but the taller man was using all his weight to hold his captive still. And now he was cursing in his face. The detective wasn't sure who his boyfriend had mistaken him for initially, but he was certain he was now the enemy.

Steve released one of his arms so that he could push his forearm against the other man's chest, cutting off his ability to draw air into his lungs, screaming at him in what he could only guess was some form of Arabic. Danny struggled, and he could feel his strength waning as he used what little oxygen he did have to cry out his lover's name again, trying to bring him back to the real world and out of whatever nightmare realm his consciousness currently resided in. His vision went grey around the edges and he clawed at Steve's arms desperately.

There was a small, sharp pain in the centre of his chest, directly below his throat, as something metal dug into him. He looked down and spotted the glass out of the corner of his eye on the table. He had just enough leeway to grasp it, throwing the cold liquid directly into the side of the brunette's face, shocking him awake.

He was dropped instantly when the taller man lurched backward, and he slid down the wall as he tried to catch his breath. The physical therapist was blinking and looking around him, breathing erratic with eyes wide, his mind attempting to click back into gear and assess the danger and realising there was none.

Steve came back to himself, panting, brain screaming that something was horribly wrong. He'd been dreaming about an op that had gone wrong in Iraq a few years back; he and his team had needed to evacuate when they had been pinned down, and his mind had jumped aimlessly through the memories, one moment telling his panicking 2iC they needed to get out of there, the next he was having to fight off an insurgent who had attacked them outside the compound... but now he was back in a warm, dark bedroom, and he knew instinctively it was a safe place, and he was home in Hawaii.

But he was soaking wet, and it didn't feel like just sweat. He looked around, and then down at his feet, and his heart wrenched.

Danny. Danny was in a heap on the floor below him, heaving in deep, harsh breaths and pushing back against the wall to try to escape him. He dropped to a crouch in front of him and reached out, and the blonde flinched away. It was the most gut-wrenching feeling, seeing the man he loved shy away from him. Because, oh god, did he love that man. And he'd _hurt_ him.

"Danny, oh my god," he smoothed the messy blonde hair away from his boyfriend's face, cradled his jaw and then wrapped his arms around those wide shoulders, bringing him in close as he knelt between his legs. "Baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What have I done?"

The cop's hands slid hesitantly around his waist, but then his arms were squeezing, holding him tight.

"I'm okay, I'm alright babe," his voice sounded hoarse and strained.

Steve pulled back and helped his lover onto his feet, before moving them both to the bed and flicking the lamp on. He knelt in front of Danny while he sat on the edge of the mattress, and searched his face for signs of fear or pain. He was wincing and appeared stunned, but with the light on now so he could see the brunette's face his expression softened.

"I'm okay, you... you had a nightmare..."

Steve looked down at himself, naked and soaking wet, and glanced at the discarded glass on the floor. He picked it up and stared at it, realising its contents must have been thrown at him to bring him around. His fuzzy brain was still putting everything together.

"I was out of bed... I was... what the hell did I do, Danny? God, did I hurt you? Tell me I didn't hurt you!" He began to search all over his boyfriend for signs of trauma, brushing his fingers over his skin as gently as he could. He could see reddened marks on his upper arms and across his chest, specifically the round mark where his collarbones met where his St Michael pendant had been forced into his skin.

Danny put his fingers to the indentation. The Patron Saint of Law Enforcement. The irony didn't escape him there... but maybe it had done its job, because he was still here.

He looked into Steve's face and saw the anguish and despair there, and he snapped out of his own reverie to smooth his thumbs over his boyfriend's cheekbones and cup his jaw.

"Babe, I'm telling you, I'm okay. Come here," he pulled the man to him and let him practically crawl into his lap while he whispered comforting words to him.

"I've never done that before," the brunette mumbled into his skin, "I've never acted anything out... I... I don't know what's going on Danny, I think I'm losing my mind..."

Hot tears flowed down his cheek and he pushed his face against the blonde's stomach as he cradled him close.

"It's okay, Steve, don't worry. I'll look after you, I've got you. Come on, I've got you..." Danny kissed the top of the brunette's head and held him tight. "We're okay, don't you worry..."

He knew he had to look after this man, this beautiful, broken man, whatever it took. But his heart broke as he realised he didn't know how... he knew he needed to get him to talk, if not to a professional then, at the very least, to Danny.

He loved him, so much, with all his heart and soul. He'd realised it before now, but this had just confirmed that there was no way in hell he was ever walking away. He'd never let him suffer alone.

But as he gripped his boyfriend to him and glanced up at the nightstand again, he took in its contents.

His phone. His badge. His gun.

If Steve, a trained killer, had found that weapon in his waking nightmare... This could have ended with an entirely different outcome...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I don't think Danny realises the full impact of what this could mean for his future with Steve... hopefully Meka will make him come to his senses, and maybe others will be there to support him as well?
> 
> And will Steve ever open up to his man?


	4. All Out In The Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many things are brought out into the light of day. The important bit is how they are received...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope I've handled the events of this chapter well. I'm hoping the prevailing sense of awkwardness comes through on the big reveal, because it's meant to feel like that, and I'll explain in the notes at the end...

"My best friend died."

Danny jumped slightly at the unexpected statement from his boyfriend. They were lying on the couch together on Thursday morning, just after breakfast.

Danny had been pulling up the directions on his phone for the warehouse where they needed to collect some of Steve's medical equipment from, and the brunette had been going through a brochure of paint and fabric swatches for his practice with his head resting on the cop's thigh. Although apparently he hadn't really been stuck on trying to decipher the differences between 'Magnolia' and 'Vanilla Cream' like Danny had thought he was.

He paused for a moment, taking in the fact that not only was Steve suddenly ready to talk to him, but that it was about something very important. Maybe this had been spurred on from last night's incident? He was pretty sure it was the stress of moving into the practice that had caused the nightmares to escalate to physical activity in the first place, though he didn't know for sure. But he was glad the former SEAL was ready to discuss something, he just now had to be careful to avoid letting him shut down again.

"Tell me about your friend," he prompted gently, when Steve hadn't continued.

The brunette sighed and dropped the swatch book onto his stomach. He didn't meet his boyfriend's eyes when he spoke, preferring to stare at the corner of the room where the walls met the ceiling.

"He was called Freddie. Freddie Hart. He was a great man... and I know people say that about their friends when they've died, y'know, suddenly everyone becomes a saint because you don't want to speak ill of the dead... but he really _was_..." he twisted his fingers into each other where they rested over his chest, tension extending into nervous energy.

Danny had placed his phone on the arm of the couch, and was carding his fingers softly through Steve's hair, enough to comfort but not so as to distract him from his train of thought.

His voice was so quiet. "We went through training together, helped each other... he was gonna leave part way through it, but I stopped him. Made him stay, because I knew how good he could be, knew he was stronger than he thought..." he choked a little, "Maybe if I'd just let him go... he wouldn't be dead now..."

"You can't think like that, babe. That's not on you," the cop said, quietly but firmly. Speculation like that was what ate away at your soul. He knew that from personal experience.

"But he was driving the truck, Danny," Steve finally looked up from his lap to meet his eyes, "He was gonna be a dad. He was gonna get married... and he was driving the Humvee when we hit that roadside bomb..." The emotion was too much, and he screwed his eyes shut, tears squeezing out at the corners and running down the sides of his face.

The blonde picked the discarded brochure off his lover’s lap and threw it onto the table, slid his strong arms around the taller man and scooped him into his lap like he would comfort a child.

Steve curled around him and pushed his face into the detective's neck so he couldn't see him cry. He reached a hand out and rubbed his thumb over his lover's upper arm, fully aware of the bruising which lay hidden under the long-sleeved t-shirt.

"I _hurt_ people... people around me get hurt..." he wept into the soft cotton covering Danny's shoulder, drawing in heaving breaths and sobbing against him, "It's my _fault_... last night was my fault, and so was Freddie’s death…"

The Jersey man held him tightly, and when he realised the other man didn't have anything more to say, he sighed deeply and spoke up.

"Grace Tilwell."

Steve's sobs died away, and he pulled his head back to scrub away his tears and give his boyfriend a confused, watery look. "Huh?"

The blonde looked down at his neighbour's chest rather than his eyes and licked his lips, collecting himself a little. He wanted to let the man know he could relate, and that it was okay to share.

"Everyone… everyone remembers September 11th for one specific reason... I remember it for three..." he took another deep breath and felt Steve shift in his arms to look at him better.

"When I was in the New Jersey PD, my partner there was also my very best friend. We relied on each other for everything, much like me and Meka do. When you have a partner who you trust with your life, they become a big part of your world. Grace was... superb..." he pinched the bridge of his nose with his finger and thumb, "When we were both single, we were each other's wingmen. And when we were in relationships, she came to me when she was having problems at home with Derek, I went to her when my family were causing me issues or if I had a fight with Rachel. We were just there for each other."

The brunette's tears were beginning to dry as he became absorbed in his lover's story, realising it must be relevant to his own.

"Then we go out to try and catch this guy who we know is moving a shipment of drugs. No backup, because that's what we were like. And we got into trouble, ended up tied to chairs in this warehouse, and this loser is threatening us, threatening Grace, and I'm just trying to keep his attention because if he's gonna hurt anyone, it's gonna be me. Not because she's a woman, but because she's my friend... and we tell him we've got cops surrounding the place, but we're lying and he knows it..." he paused and swallowed hard, "and... he shoots her. Shoots her in the fucking gut, defenseless and tied to a goddam chair and I knew..."

The former SEAL began to wipe tears from Danny's cheeks that he hadn't even felt fall, and he sniffed and cleared his throat to try to stop them flowing.

"I knew it right away she wasn't gonna live, not with an injury like that... but then there's all these sirens and one of the guys is distracted and goes to see what's going on. I manage to get free and overpower one of them and then the other, and I go to chase those sirens down praying to _anyone_ that would listen that they might be able to save Grace, but there's this billowing smoke and..."

Steve gazed at him with soft eyes. "The towers..."

The detective just nodded, unable to carry on at that point. He'd hated himself for so long after Grace's death, blamed himself, and it had tainted everything for a long time.

"You said three reasons?" The brunette prompted carefully.

The cop let a small smile slip onto his face. "That was also the day I found out Rachel was pregnant... I always say, borrowed time. If those emergency vehicles hadn't gone past when they did... I'd be dead too. And I'd never have seen my little girl..."

"So that's what you meant by all scars not being visible, that they're there to show that you survived something?" The other man looked like he was really understanding him for the first time, realising the weight of the words that he'd said after the very first time they'd been together.

Steve had thought his boyfriend’s words had just been to reassure him about his own physical injuries, and he’d appreciated the sentiment at the time, but what he had said now carried new meaning. He really did have those internal marks, memories of someone he'd lost, and he got to be reminded of it every year; because when the country, the world, marked that date of loss, he had his own specific person to mourn. And he'd seen her die in front of him.

Danny nodded pensively. "In a way, Gracie is my scar. That sounds like a bad thing, but it's not... She's named after the friend I lost. She's there to remind me that I survived, that I made it through and got to see her grow inside her mother and be brought into the world. I can look at her and know that shit happens... but it can be worth it, because I _always_ have something to live for. She's a scar I will happily bear, and that's _not_ a bad thing. I can be _proud_ of that scar."

The therapist leaned in and kissed his boyfriend gently, placing his hand on the man’s cheek.

"I get it, I understand. I..." he wanted to say 'I love you', he wanted to speak those words, but it didn't feel right to say them in this moment. They were both fragile, and the deep shame of last night still sat in his belly like concrete. This wasn't the right time, however much he wished it were. "I understand," he repeated.

Danny looked him in the eyes. "Please understand, I'm not comparing us, or what happened with the people we've lost. I just... wanted you to know that I get what you feel. The guilt doesn't go away, and I don't think it's meant to. We shouldn't ever forget these people. But we also can't blame ourselves... when it comes down to it, Grace’s death wasn’t my fault, even though I blamed myself for a long time. And Freddie wasn’t your responsibility… but you need to talk to someone, babe. I did, and it helped."

Steve felt fear tug at his stomach. "I'm talking to _you_ now. I don't want to see a counsellor, they won't understand..."

Danny tried not to sigh. He knew Steve needed professional help, and he couldn't provide that regardless of the fact he wanted to, but he couldn't push him right now for risk of silencing him again. So he nodded and tried to focus on the good, because this was progress, a huge step forward to putting Steve's life back together. And maybe once he was more comfortable and settled into his practice, and they'd dealt with coming out to his dad... maybe he'd see sense.

Until then, Danny knew he had to keep the man going. It made him feel sick with the pressure, but he didn't care. He was responsible for him now, and wanted him for everything he was, the good and the bad.

So he swallowed down his fear, and focused on the task at hand.

"Right, well we can't sit around here moping all day. I think we have some complicated medical crap to collect, right?"

His lover grinned, and that smile was worth everything. "You mean my diagnostic machinery?"

The blonde returned his smile. "Exactly. Complicated medical crap..."

 

Danny was overheating. It was 110 degrees and he was pushing a gurney around in a building where the air con was only just starting to work properly, wearing a long-sleeved top.

He'd rolled the forearms up, but it had a high collar and he wanted to take it off desperately. He couldn't, because not only would it expose his bruises to anyone who was looking, but because he would see the haunted look in Steve's eyes again and he would suffer anything not to witness that pain.

So he pulled another bottle of water from the mini fridge they'd stuck on the floor in the corner of what would be the reception and walked outside to stand in the empty car park.

He took a long swig of the cold water before dumping the majority of the rest of it over his head, making an embarrassing squeaking noise when the chilly water flowed down his neck, back and chest.

"Ngh! Fuck!" It was freezing, but totally worth it as the heat flowed out of his body.

He spun around as someone spoke behind him.

"Williams, your behaviour is really starting to worry me..."

"Uh, hi sir..." he mumbled.

Captain McGarrett grinned at him. "We're off duty, Danny, I've told you before. It's John outside of the office."

"Yes sir," he replied out of habit, and the older man rolled his eyes.

"Now you're done having an impromptu shower, where is my son?"

The blonde led him inside after brushing the majority of the water out of his hair and wringing out his shirt. Steve was painting the examination room, not wanting to spend large amounts of his funding on decorators, and was as surprised to see his father as his lover had been.

He'd already given McGarrett senior the tour of the building on Monday, but he showed him the rooms that now had equipment or had been painted and cleaned, while Danny took the brush from him and continued the work in the exam room to allow Steve the time with his dad. Both men intended on working through to Sunday night to get everything ready, but they were on schedule to finish early.

The ex-SEAL took his father out onto the decking at the back, through the big double doors of what would eventually be his exercise therapy and weight training centre, and they sat on the bench there as the sun was beginning to set.

John took a deep breath and clasped his hands together leaning forward. "It really looks great, Steve. You've done a great job. And I'm glad Williams has been here to help, I'm not so good with the physical stuff these days..."

Steve grinned. "You'd probably have still been more help. Danno begged off the hard work whenever he could, thinking I wouldn't notice..."

He noticed his father's eyebrow raise at the use of his boyfriend's nickname and he realised he'd let it slip. He thought about the day, how the practice was really coming along, and how it had felt to finally get a few things off his chest that morning...

"I'm proud of you, Steve. You're making friends, and you've been better the last couple of weeks. Happier, I think. That's all I want for you." It was a rare moment of honesty and emotion from his dad.

Well, it was now or never.

"Yeah, I think there's a reason for that, dad. And it's not just being back in Hawaii, although that helps..." He steeled himself. "I... need to tell you something."

John leaned back in the wooden seat and contemplated his son for a moment. "Go on."

Steve leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs, and rubbed his face. God, this was harder than he'd thought possible, but he'd started now and he couldn't stop. He had to take the plunge and ignore the sweat breaking out on the back of his neck and the adrenaline speeding up his pulse.

"I've met someone. And I feel a thousand times better when they're around. I can see a positive future for myself now, when before I couldn't see one at all..." He spoke quickly so he wouldn't have a chance to stop, because if he did he felt like he would never be able to speak again. "This relationship is everything I ever wanted, and it would mean the world to me if you were supportive. I..."

He faltered then, unable to find the words, and sat back on the bench to push his hands through his hair. John was quiet, giving him the chance to think, which was surprising in itself. He refused to look at the man next to him, because he'd just die right there and then if his reaction to what he said next was negative.

"You always said to trust my gut with things. To go with what seemed right, no matter what. Well my gut, my heart, my head... Fuck, my entire _being_ tells me I'm right here..." He made a frustrated noise as he forced the words from his mouth. "I thought I would have to wade through life like it was mud, that's how it felt, but it's not a struggle now... now that I have _him_."

He let that pronoun hang in the air for a moment, punctuating the end of his sentence and allowing it to sink into his father's consciousness.

He finally collected the courage to look at his parent. John hadn't moved, his hand had been clasped under his chin while he'd been listening, a pensive stance he usually took when he was concentrating on something and absorbing information. He moved his hand away, opened his mouth to say something, but then his brow furrowed and he closed his mouth again and put his hand back.

The silence was too much for the brunette, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, feeling like he would have passed out by now if he wasn't already seated. He needed to ensure his father's understanding, as well as cement for himself that, whatever the consequences, the truth was there for all to see.

"I have a boyfriend, dad."

John moved his hand again, silent for a few moments more before he finally looked at Steve. "I don't... entirely understand these things."

The former SEAL's heart dropped into his stomach, and he looked away. He had no idea what to do next, hadn't planned for the outcome, good or bad, because he hadn't intended to do this now anyway. But the Captain was still speaking, his tone careful and measured.

"Don't get me wrong, Steve, I'm fine with all this...” he waved his hand a little, “sexuality stuff. I'm not going to claim I understand it. My generation didn't do touchy feely crap... But... If you're happy... well I just said that's all I want for you, and that's no different because you're gay or whatever.”

Steve was thrown. His dad, although awkward and unsure of how to say what he was thinking, was dealing with it a lot better than he'd anticipated. He finally met the man's eyes again, and John offered him a little smile.

“I honestly don't care what the reasons are _for_ your happiness, just that you _have_ those reasons."

He couldn't speak, he wanted to say so much, and scream and cry and laugh, but all that came out was a slightly stilted whimper. And then his dad was taking him by the arm and pulling him up into a hug.

He tried to remember the last time his dad had hugged him... he hadn't even embraced him when he'd gone to see him in the hospital in California where he'd been taken after his accident, and he hadn't known if he would ever walk again. Even then the man had only been able to give him an awkward squeeze of the hand, because like he'd said, he didn't do emotions. He'd picked him up from the airport after he'd landed in Hawaii, after all the PT, and working to qualify as a therapist himself on an online college that offered an intensive course, which the Navy had paid for and rushed through for him, and even then he'd just given him a stiff, fatherly pat on the back and offered to carry his case.

Probably the last time they’d held each other like this was after his mother’s funeral, and he and Mary had been shipped off to the mainland and his Aunt Deb shortly after that.

John McGarrett didn’t do hugs… so this was more important than anything. He sank into the hug and squeezed his dad tight, knowing he'd never understand quite how grateful his son really was.

They finally pulled apart, John patting him solidly on the back and clearing his throat, and Steve wiped tears from his cheeks. He was still embarrassed to cry in front of anyone, let alone his no-nonsense parent.

His dad shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out toward the setting sun, reds and oranges beginning to dominate the sky.

"Come to think of it, I suppose that's why you and Williams get on. He's... what do they call it... _bi_ sexual? No, it's something else, there's a different term for it now... I can't keep up with this... um, basically he likes everything with a pulse?" He wasn't being disrespectful or derogatory; he just honestly didn't seem to fully understand the subject. Some things were just ingrained in people, and habits were hard to break.

And for god's sake, this man was an HPD Captain and he hadn't realised that Danny and Steve's boyfriend were one and the same...

The brunette smiled to himself and watched the sky change colour as well, crossing his arms and waiting for that lightbulb moment. " _Pan_ sexual, dad."

"Ah, yes, that's the one," John nodded.

About thirty seconds later, Danny appeared in the doorway behind them. "I'm so done with painting, it's not even funny," he groused, "Who wants beer?"

Both men turned to look at him, and Steve smiled. " _That_ was the first room you've taken a brush to, and I'd already done half of it," he teased, "and beer would be perfect."

McGarrett senior looked back at his son, about to agree, when he saw the easy smile painting his boy's face. Then he looked back at the detective, leaning against the door jamb, and took in the eye contact between the two of them.

Steve glanced at him and their eyes met, and he saw it on his dad's fave. Light bulb.

"Oh... For fuck's sake..." the Captain muttered, and put his face in his hands, "You've got to be kidding me... him?"

Danny gave his lover a confused look, his eyes flicking back and forth between father and son. Steve shrugged and smiled, and John crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his subordinate officer.

And there was that 'deer in the headlights' look again.

 

"It's a common misconception," Danny waved his bottle, his _fourth_ bottle, of beer as he spoke, "but it's not _everything_ with a pulse..."

Steve snorted and sat back, taking in the scene. His dad and his sister to his right, and his boyfriend to his left, piled into a circular booth at Sidestreets, plenty of alcohol flowing and the tension easing away. They'd visited their houses briefly to change out of their paint-spattered clothes, Steve throwing on a short-sleeved green t-shirt and black cargo pants, and Danny finding a nice black long-sleeved dress shirt to go with his jeans. The shirt made his shoulders look wonderful.

His lover was currently giving an animated, but friendly, response to the repetition of John's earlier assumption, and apparently alcohol made him bolder when it came to speaking his mind in front of his boss.

"...I don't like _everyone_ I see. Like, no offense John, but sorry..." he shook his head with a little wrinkle of his nose, apologising like it would offend the man.

"None taken," John gave the blonde a funny look, but he was smiling a little, and his stiff demeanour had also softened throughout the night as he had observed the two men together. They'd made sure not to be overly extravagant with their physical contact so as not to make it awkward, but their good moods had meant their eye contact had pretty much doubled as Steve silently screamed his joy to his man, and Danny gave him the 'I told you so' look in return.

At this very moment, though, he was still talking away. Because that's what Danny did.

"...I guess, if you wanna get all poetical about it, you could say I am attracted to a person's soul. It doesn't matter what body they're in, I go for the human being, regardless of-" he waved his hand vaguely at the rest of the bar to indicate people in general, "-gender."

Steve laughed as Mary-Ann pretended to throw up at the emotive language, especially when the tipsy cop slapped at her arms on the table and shushed her. The brunette was adding the phrase 'get all poetical' to his mental list of Dannyisms, along with the recent discovery of 'tuny fish', because apparently the Jersey man couldn't say 'tuna' without sounding like a seven year old.

He was fucking adorable, and he was Steve's; and his sister knew, and his _dad_ knew. He'd been a bit weird at first, but it seemed to be partly to do with his embarrassment of not catching on straight away, and partly because his son dating _anyone_ under his command would have been a strange dynamic.

"I don't know about you three, but _I_ need another drink," Mary hinted.

Steve was about to say that he didn't think Danny needed another one, but the blonde was already standing and announcing he'd get the next round. Thing was, he'd gotten two of the first four rounds already and either didn't know he was getting played, or was too happy to care. He grabbed two handfuls of empty glasses and was off to the bar in a flash.

"I _like_ him," his sister nodded approvingly.

"You like anyone who buys you drinks all night, Mare," the therapist rolled his eyes teasingly at his sister.

"Yeah, especially when they've got an ass like _that_ ," she giggled.

John put his head in his hands again and let out a withering sigh. "Oh Lord have mercy..." he mumbled, as his children cackled with mirth either side of him.

Danny was ordering the drinks at the bar, when Meka appeared at his side and squeezed his arm to let him know he was there before he spoke. Danny winced as his partner's fingers closed around his bruised muscle, but tried to disguise it by turning back to the bartender and signalling for another beer to be added to his order. He’d had great news today, and of course his first reaction had been to message his best friend, although he hadn’t told him why yet.

"Hey, bruh," his friend gave him a wide grin and then looked cautiously down at his arm, obviously having caught the reaction, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I just banged myself earlier when we were sorting out the practice... how was it on the front line without me today?" And wow, he'd never ever thought that he'd lie to his best friend like that...

The blonde was ashamed of himself. Meka was always his first stop for everything, just like Grace Tilwell had been, and their partnership was nothing without complete honesty and transparency. So why the hell had he been unable to tell him the truth?

He tried to convince himself it was because they were in a public place, ignoring the fact that it was loud enough for no one else to hear, and reasoning that he didn't want to risk his friend over reacting to something which wasn't as bad as it sounded.

Steve hadn't meant to hurt him, he knew that. There wasn't any need for Meka to know about it.

"Oh, it was wonderful. So fucking _quiet_!" He elbowed him low in the ribs where, luckily, he wasn't injured. "I got some actual police work done without having to babysit you, and they've given me Kono now she's graduated and she catches on quick. I may have found your replacement."

"Oh, you're so funny, look how hard I'm laughing," the Jersey man muttered sarcastically and pushed two of the bottles on the bar top toward the other man, "Make yourself useful for once and carry those."

"What's with all the drinks, and why the cryptic text? 'Sidestreets now. Help required.' You don't look like you need help, and I hope you didn't text me just to help you carry bottles..." he grabbed them up nonetheless and followed his partner across the bar.

"Oh, I needed a friend to protect me from the McGarretts. One of them keeps feeling my knee under the table, and I don't think it's Steve..." he whispered conspiratorially, "and it's _probably_ not John, but I need to make sure..."

Meka stopped him and turned to face his friend. "You're drunk, and that's probably not a good idea when you're trying to hide this thing with Steve. I know it's an unbelievable thing, but you _might_ say something stupid?" He had sarcasm down to a tee as well.

"Ah, well that is where you're wrong. Because we, my sweet sweet friend, are out and proud!" At the Hawaiian man's puzzled expression, he beamed. "Steve told John earlier. And I'm still breathing, so I think he's okay with it."

The dark-haired man grinned broadly and clapped him hard on the back, and he just managed to avoid having a visible reaction to the impact on the bruises there from being shoved into the wall. "That's excellent, hoaloha! When's your leaving party? You're fired, right?"

"Still thinks he's a comedian..." Danny grumbled as he continued to lead him back to the table.

The five of them chatted until late, laughing mainly at Danny's expense, and he took it like a champion because he was just glad of the acceptance. Despite his continued insistence that his boyfriend tell John about them, he'd been terrified of the possible consequences for both of them. But he'd also known it was important for Steve's wellbeing, as well as his own sanity, that it all come out sooner rather than later.

Sitting at the table with his hand resting on his lover's leg, his best friend on the other side teasing him about his mainlander ways, and Mary and John smiling opposite him, Danny was truly feeling whole.

 

They'd barely got in the front door of Steve's house before the former SEAL was on Danny, pressing him into the wall and sliding his hands up the detective's neck to cup his jaw and slip his fingers into his hair.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for _hours_ ," he whispered in a sultry tone before pressing his lips over the shorter man's and seeking entry with his tongue.

The blonde groaned and opened to him, accepting his tongue into his mouth and shoving his hands under the therapist's t-shirt none too gently. He'd had quite a few drinks, and that tight top had been driving him insane most of the night. Being able to look and not to touch, god it was unbearable. They had held off on the contact so as not to make things awkward for John; he was happy for them, but it didn't mean they were going to shove it in his face.

So the touching started now, and it wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Danny kneaded his lover's back with his fingers, and he felt the brunette's thigh move in between his own. Steve leaned forward into him and moved up and down, the friction of his leg rubbing through the cop's jeans doing wonderful things to his cock as it swelled in response. He rocked his hips to accommodate the movement, effectively humping his boyfriend even in their fully clothed state, and moaned into his mouth.

The taller man pulled on his hair and explored his mouth intensely, before tearing himself away so he could make his way down Danny's exposed throat with a variety of open-mouthed kisses, sharp nips and gentle pecks, while he held him to the wall.

"Oh fuck, Steve... yes, that's so _good_..." The blonde whined and bucked against him, his breathy words sending streaks of desire up the former SEAL's spine. His boyfriend evidently got a bit more verbal when he'd had a bit of alcohol, that had already been proven at the bar, but this was going to make the bedroom a whole lot more interesting.

The brunette loved his man's dirty mouth, it sparked something deep in the therapist and lit him on fire, but he didn't use his words often enough in bed and Steve had been a little afraid to ask him to do so. So this was going to be a treat...

"Oh baby, I fucking need you so much..." He kept one hand locked into Danny's hair, and the other smoothed down his neck and over his skin, beginning to pop the buttons of his shirt one by one.

The detective continued to whimper and grind against his thigh, which stimulated Steve's cock as well because Danny's hip was positioned just right to move against him. The blonde dragged his nails down his lover's spine and he cried out loud in response and threw his head back. When he looked back down again, Danny's blue-grey eyes were studying him intensely, pupils blown with excitement.

"Fuck me, Steven," he whispered hoarsely, "I want you to fucking take me hard."

The ex-Navy man stared at him in amazement, every fibre in his being simultaneously electrified and doused in liquid pleasure. "Holy shit..." he sighed, "Oh god, holy shit..." He was not going to be able to cope with this...

He took his boyfriend's hand and hauled him across the living room, down the corridor and into the bedroom at the fastest speed their tipsy legs could handle.

Once they were at the bed, he flicked on the low lamp and finished removing the blonde's shirt. He slipped it from his shoulders, kissing his way over the flesh which was revealed, loving the erotic sounds escaping the other man's mouth. He was extremely delicate when attending to the bruised areas, guilt still stabbing at his heart, but he pushed it to one side to concentrate on the here and now.

His fingers went to the shorter man's jeans, fumbling with the fastening due to over-zealous speed and alcohol dampening his coordination. Cursing, he dropped to his knees so he could see what he was doing in the dully lit room, and Danny's fingers laced into his hair as he tugged the man's jeans and boxers down.

Without hesitation he slid a hand around his neighbour's erection and took the head into his mouth, desperate to taste him, have the silky feel of him in his mouth, and draw more dark noises from the man he loved.

"Oh _fuck_ ," the cop gasped, tugging Steve's hair and leaning his head back to close his eyes, "Oh Jesus, your mouth... so fucking hot, Steve. You're so wet, so perfect..."

The former SEAL let out a whine of arousal, that thick Jersey accent stoking the flames in his belly, encouraging him to take that thick cock deep into his mouth. He sucked and licked and grazed his teeth along the shaft while Danny's fingers massaged his scalp and down the back of his neck, and he whispered deliciously perverted words to him.

"Babe... I want you, I fucking _need_ you all the time... God, I want you to open me up, own me, I want your fingers to fuck my ass, Steve..."

The ex-military man, used to taking orders, needed no further instruction. He was tugging the drawer open and digging out the lube in seconds, removing his mouth from his lover only to help him step out of the clothing around his ankles, before pulling his knees forward firmly to make him fall backwards onto the bed.

The blonde whooped as he went down, surprised by the sudden drop, and giggled when he hit the mattress and bounced. Steve couldn't help but smile at his drunk boyfriend, and grabbed his hips to shift his ass so it was off the side of the bed.

The brunette knelt up and dribbled lube onto his fingers, licking a stripe back up the detective's dick, and taking the head back into his mouth just as he inserted one finger into his lover.

If a moan could encapsulate all of the shameless, wicked and devilishly naughty things in the world, it was the one ripped from the cop's throat as Steve thrust his finger deep into him while he went down on his cock and deep throated his entire length.

Danny thought he was going to pass out, the rapturous pleasure that flowed through his body, causing his skin to break out in goosebumps, was so intense and raw. His boyfriend's lips wrapped around the base of his dick, his nose pressed into the dark blonde curls there, throat muscles flexing around him; it was heaven.

He was sober enough to be in control of himself and enjoy the experience to its fullest, but the delightful buzz of alcohol relaxed him wonderfully, and loosened his tongue quite a bit; a lot of what he was thinking bypassed his usual filter, but his lover seemed to be enjoying that, so he didn’t hold back.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come. Please Steve, please I need you to fuck me. Don't make me come yet..." He begged for the fantastic sensations to slow, and part of his brain told him this was very counter productive, but that was the small part of him which demanded instant gratification, and the rest of him wanted this to last so much longer than that.

The taller man pulled off him, but continued to tend to his cock with little licks and kisses to make him twitch and groan while he added another finger and stretched him wider. He pushed towards that hand, strong fingers filling him, preparing him, making him ready for his lover. God, he needed it so much, just wanted him inside him, bringing him to the edge and dragging him over.

"More... _more_..." The cop spread his thighs further and used his heels against the side of the bed to pull his body even further toward the brunette, keening needily when the third finger pushed into him along with the first two.

Steve laughed. "Oh fuck Danny, I need to have you like this more often," he purred, and bit at the inside of the other man's thighs, causing him to yelp and thrust upwards. He was just so perfect when he was falling apart, so debauched, so greedy for him.

He pulled his fingers from his lover, enjoying the insatiable whine that followed the loss of stimulation, and he gripped the shorter man's wrists to pull him upright as he stood. It didn't take much guidance for him to get the blonde kneeling on the bed, hands braced on the headboard, ass presented for his boyfriend to take as he wished.

Steve was still fully dressed, having only managed to lose his shoes in the journey from the front door, and he began to strip while the cop watched him from under low lashes, curling his fingers against the wooden bars of the bed like he wanted to rip into the brunette's clothing like the wrapping on a birthday present.

When the therapist was completely naked, he mounted the bed and approached the detective from behind, kissing reverently up his spine and massaging his hips, skating his fingers around to drag over the ridges of his defined abs and stroke up through the trail of hair that led to his chest.

Danny moaned again, curving his spine and tilting his hips back insistently.

The brunette reached for the condoms in the open drawer.

"No, don't," the cop grabbed his wrist, placing his hand back on his ass cheek, "I wanna feel you fucking me, Steve. I want you to come in me..."

The former SEAL had to lay his forehead on his lover's hot back for a moment to control himself, because all of his wishes seemed to be coming true in one night.

"Oh god... Are you sure?" He raised his head, hating himself for asking, for potentially missing out on this, but he had to know the other man really wanted it.

Danny twisted to look him in the eyes, breathing ragged and hard. "I have never been so sure in my life, babe, and I need to feel you... I trust you..."

The taller man took up the lube, drenching his bare, throbbing cock and throwing it to one side. He positioned himself behind the blonde, one hand guiding his dick in, and the other arm going up around Danny's side and clasping over his chest to give him the counterpoint he needed.

He pressed in gently, savouring the slide of skin on skin, feeling the slick heat engulf his cock, and a guttural moan was torn from his body. His lover pushed back against him, taking every inch until he was buried deep in his ass, and the detective was gasping his name.

"Oh fuck, Steve, oh fuck... that feels... oh, it feels so _good_!" Danny was panting, arching his back, the slowly-easing edge of pain fading into a glorious feeling of being full and complete. His boyfriend's other hand came to slide over his wrist where his hand gripped onto the headboard, the arm across his chest pressing on the bruises there and adding an intensity of sensation to the mix.

He wanted to be assaulted, invaded, pounded by this muscled beast that had seen fit to make him his mate, and he was beginning to realise the effect his words could have on the tattooed man.

"Take me… _hard_..." he breathed.

Steve's teeth closed over the back of his neck as the man released a voracious, animalistic growl, and withdrew his cock slowly before plunging back up into him with a jarring force.

"Fuck, yes!" Danny cried out and groaned long, low and dirty as the action was repeated over and over, getting lost into the unbelievably exquisite feeling of the man he loved driving into him and sliding over his sweet spot. Taking him. Owning him.

The brunette dug his teeth in a little harder, knowing he would leave an indentation on the other man just below his collar line, if only temporary, but hidden from everyone except himself. For him it completely overshadowed the other marks he’d made on the Jersey man’s pale skin, because this was intentional, this was wanted. It made him feel whole and complete, like the entire world contained just him and Danny, and no one would ever have this man except for him. _Mine. All mine._

He rolled his pelvis, his lunges into his boyfriend's body growing faster and deeper, the flesh of his hips slapping against that perfectly rounded ass, and the blonde writhed against him and moaned his name, interspersed with curse words and husky affirmations of pleasure, breaths catching in his chest every time his prostate was stroked.

He moved the hand that was on the detective's wrist to his cock, stroking him in long, smooth, gliding movements.

With his lover's dick buried deep in him and his hand stripping his shaft and twisting deliciously at the end of each caress, Danny came hard. Fireworks went off behind his eyelids as he squeezed them shut and shuddered in Steve's arms as he called out his name. Fire raced through him, and he felt the brunette's orgasm take his body moments later.

They jerked against each other, nerve endings firing and misfiring, and the ex-SEAL's teeth clamping harder over his back had the blonde shouting wordlessly and collapsing forward against the wall.

Steve's vision cleared, and he released his lover and heaved in a gasp of oxygen when he realised he'd been holding his breath.

Endorphins flooded their brains, and the taller man wrapped his arms around the cop and pulled them down to the bed, where they lay twitching and breathing hard to steady their racing hearts.

When they had recovered enough to move, Danny rolled to face his boyfriend, and his slid fingers over his stubbled cheeks to draw him into a passionate kiss.

He closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together, and whispered to him.

"I love you, Steve."

When he finally built up the courage to peel his lids open, fresh tears were flowing from his lover's hazel eyes.

"I... God, Danno, I love you too..."

And there it was. His last wish being fulfilled. Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly please forgive that cheesy ending, but aaaaaaaw they said I love you! Adorable...
> 
> Secondly, I hope you enjoyed a very naughty, very vocal, Danny there :D I know I did! (And so did Steve...)
> 
> Thirdly, the awkwardness of John McGarrett... just so you know, this was based on my friend's experience of coming out to their parents. The mum was very open and accepting, but the dad, although fine with it, was still a little uncomfortable just simply because he didn't understand that world.  
> I think it's something that all humans have, a difficulty with the unknown, so please forgive John, and people like him from that generation, who are accepting but awkward. None of what he said was meant offensively (and I'm pansexual, so I've heard these comments made many times, so believe me, I know full well there is a big difference between harmless ignorance and forceful ignorance). That is why Danny's rebuttal is written as informative and friendly, rather than angry or upset.  
> John is also loosely based on my dad, who doesn't want to sound prudish about stuff, but also doesn't really know the right way to say things, like he insists on saying 'homosexual' instead of 'gay' because he doesn't want to offend. Sweet and harmless, but silly lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that hit the right buttons for you. Comments and questions always welcome!


	5. What Goes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfection never lasts, and the status quo has to break... something forces Danny's hand, and he has to protect what he holds dearest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry in advance... this chapter broke me... but it's *not* the last one, so please don't hate me!

_The huge blast which took the truck up off its wheels was louder than anything he'd heard in a long time, his whole body was jarred as he was flung though the air and searing, burning agony tore through his back and legs._

_He lost consciousness as the majority of the Humvee hit the ground upside down, the rest having been ripped open by the IED. When he came to, he was staring into Danny's open, unseeing eyes. The man he loved. Dead._

_He screamed for his lover._

"Steve! Steve, babe! I'm here!"

_He reached out toward the warm light that filtered into his nightmare, something breaking through to save him, and he snatched at it, grasped it and held on for dear life._

He woke to find himself pressed into the corner of the bedroom, naked, the cool wall at his back and carpet under his butt and bare feet where his knees were pulled up to his chest. Danny was kneeling in front of him, one hand on his face and the other held in front of him by Steve's death grip on him wrist.

"Fuck... oh fuck fuck fuck..." he released his lover and dived for him, wrapping arms around him like securely, determined to never let him go.

"It's okay baby, it wasn't real," the blonde rubbed his back in circular motions, doing his best to comfort him and bring down his heart rate.

'You died," he whispered hoarsely, "You were _dead_ , Danny. I saw you dead..." Steve wept into his boyfriend's bare shoulder and pulled him even closer, like he could somehow absorb him if he tried hard enough, his fingers digging into the detective's flesh.

"Babe, you're hurting me..." The brunette could hear the wince in his voice, and he let go and drew back.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he repeated, shaking his head and pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Danny was still stroking his skin, giving him something to focus on.

"C'mon, let's get you back into bed." He helped Steve to his feet, catching him when he stumbled unsteadily, and walked him the short distance to the mattress. He sat him down, checked him over in the early morning light filtering in from behind the curtains.

Monday morning was here, and a glance at the clock told Steve it was only another hour until they both had to get up for work. Danny was going to have to go and solve cases, and Steve was going to have his first day of his new job, and they were both going to be horrendously tired. And it was his fault.

The cop climbed into the other side of Steve's bed, pulled him down gently to the sheets, and tugged the covers up around them. He was still shaking, tension thrumming through his muscles, and Danny rubbed his hands over his shoulders and sides, massaged his shoulders, easing the fear out of him, and kissed at the back of his neck.

"It's okay baby, I've got you. I love you."

Steve smiled at that, because how could he not? He would never, ever, get tired of hearing those words from that man.

"I love you too," he murmured back, "I'm sorry I woke you, but I can't sleep now... my heart's going too fast..."

He felt the detective's lips press against the back of his neck again, lingering this time, his hot breath raising the hairs there and making him shiver.

"Well, we have an hour before either of us is meant to be up... seeing as we're awake now, I'm sure we can find a better reason for your heart to be pounding..." he purred.

God, this man was magical...

He rolled onto his back and Danny kissed up his neck and along his jaw, until their lips met gently and sweetly. They steadfastly ignored their morning breath, too wrapped up in wanting each other to care.

Stubble scraped on stubble and the kiss became heated and dirty. Steve's hands went searching for the spots where he knew his lover liked to be touched, and they pawed at one another, squeezing and kneading while the blonde slowly climbed on top of his boyfriend to straddle him and nibbled down the other side of his neck.

"Oh... Danny..." Steve sighed and bowed his back upward. The nightmare had shaken him, left his brain muddled and fear sitting in his stomach like a heavy weight, but his man knew exactly how to distract him in all the right ways.

The cop reached for the lube which had been left on the side table from the previous night, kneeling up with the sheet falling down around him so he could drizzle some onto his own cock and then Steve's, stroking them both firmly to slick them up. He watched the ex-SEAL sprawled under him as he wrapped his fingers around his hot, smooth shaft, loving the way he closed his eyes and licked his lips, gasping when the detective gave his wrist a little flick at the end.

Then he leaned down on his hands, shifted his knees back and rolled his hips down and forward. Their erections glided together, silky lubricant giving them just enough resistance to make them moan with pleasure.

Steve reached up and interlocked his fingers into the detective's hair, bringing him down for another heated exchange between their lips, while the blonde thrust against him and they slid against each other's stomachs. The brunette moved one hand in between them, coating his fingers in slick liquid before grasping both of their cocks in his hand, increasing the force of their friction.

His hand moving up and down on them, and Danny driving against him and kissing his shoulder, the sight of him rolling his hips that way in the half light as he looked down between them, it was too much for Steve. He could feel his release building quickly, having already been on edge from the dream, and he let out a heated whine.

"Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come..." he gripped at the back of his boyfriend's neck with his free hand.

"I'm not there yet babe, but I want you to come for me," the blonde nibbled at his ear and throat, urging him on, "Do it for me, babe. Come."

But Steve desperately wanted for them to climax at the same time, so he put his other hand between them and took their dicks separately, pumping his lover harder and faster than his own.

"Ohh fuck..." The cop bucked into his hand and he moaned deliciously as the former SEAL drew closer to his own orgasm, but he couldn't hold back any longer.

When he came, his hand spasmed around his lover's cock, and it was only two more strokes through his tight grip before Danny was spilling onto his stomach and chest, pressing down against his abs when the brunette's grip fell away and sliding against him again to eke out the tiniest remainder of pleasure before he collapsed down onto him.

The Jersey man's voice was muffled against the therapist's collarbone when he eventually spoke, both of them still recovering from their respective highs.

"Your hands are _very_ talented, you know that babe? Two speed settings at the same time, you're like a fucking machine or something..."

Steve rolled the other man off him so he could breathe properly, but drew him in tight to his body.

"Helps to be ambidextrous sometimes..." he snorted, and they settled back in against one another to doze until their alarms went off at 7.30.

 

"I smell of fish..." Danny grumbled into the cell phone.

Meka smirked as he listened to his partner speak on the phone to his boyfriend in the car. He was driving the Camaro for once, and loving it, because Danny never let him usually, but the ha’ole had wanted to call Steve to see how his first day was going, and refused to use the speaker phone in the car 'just in case'.

"No, we just went to Morimoto's restaurant in Waikiki and pulled a bullet out of a fish. A... what was it called, Mek?"

"Ehu. Red snapper."

"A red snapper, apparently. Looked like an oversized orange tuny fish to me... why are you laughing?... Hm? Yeah, maybe I could sway something and get us a table there... You can pay though..."

Meka pulled the car to the curb outside the blonde's home, and they climbed out and headed for the front door. Danny took his keys while he still held his phone in the other hand.

"Yeah I'm going home to change. Meka's got some spares at work. Hey, call me later when you've finished your last appointment, okay?... I'm glad it's going well for you today..." He grinned widely at the reply. "I love you too, Steve. Bye."

He pocketed the phone and opened his front door.

"Nyaw, you too are so _cute_!" His friend teased, "Saying the L word and everything..."

The detective slapped his partner's arm with the back of his hand. "Shut up, you goof. Wait here, I'm gonna change, and for god's sake don't sit on anything, you'll make it smell of fish..."

He went through into the bedroom and shucked his slacks, tie and shirt into the laundry basket before opening the wardrobe. The mirror on the inside of the door reminded him why he'd been wearing a long-sleeved shirt without the sleeves rolled up.

The bruises from Wednesday night were now a paler purple, fading into ugly browns with yellowing halos, but were stark against his pale skin on his upper arms, chest, and the backs of his shoulders where he'd been slammed into the wall.

The mark from his St Michael had just about faded, but had left a small crescent shaped bruise it its wake, and the discolouration from Steve grabbing his lower arm that morning was starting to become more apparent. If he'd squeezed much harder, bones could have been broken, but Danny had calmed him in time.

He pulled a fresh pair of slacks on and took a shirt out ready and threw it on the bed, then he went into the bathroom to spray a new load of deodorant on himself, just to erase that fish smell as much as possible.

He walked back out into the bedroom.

"Hey, Danny, you- holy _shit_!"

He startled when he found Meka standing there with two mugs of coffee, which he'd thoughtfully decided to make for them, and he looked his friend up and down with wide eyes.

"What in the fuck has happened to you?" He put the coffees on the nightstand and turned to take in the expanse of multicoloured patches.

"What the hell? I told you to stay in the other room..." The blonde groused at him and grabbed up his shirt, only to have it snatched away again.

"What _is_ all this, Danny?" Meka placed his free hand on his friend's arm, thumbing the dark area there.

"Back off me, I'm fine!" The Jersey man managed to pull his shirt from Meka's grip and began to tug it on.

"Was this... was this Steve? Is he _hitting_ you?" The Hawaiian man was enraged, fire in his eyes, "I swear to god, Danny, I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"No, Mek, it's not like that! It's the nightmares I told you about, sometimes he hits out or whatever, but he doesn't do it on purpose, he _wouldn't_!"

"I don't care, man, he's hurting you! And this doesn't look like just hitting, I can see finger marks here!" He wasn't lying, the bruise on his upper right arm clearly showed the shape of Steve's fingers. Danny pulled his shirt fully on and buttoned it up.

"I'm not having this, Danny, I'm gonna fucking murder him!" His partner was marching out of the door, and Danny chased him down and grabbed his arm, glad he'd already taken his keys away from his friend.

"Please, Meka, he's gonna get help. He's already talking more, he can't help having PTSD! Come on, let's go back to the precinct, we can talk about this..." he begged his friend, pleading with his eyes, "Come on, Mek, please..."

The man was still tense, but he stared into Danny's face, and eventually let out a sigh. "Alright, but we _are_ gonna talk about this, Danny..."

The car ride back to HPD was silent and uncomfortable, and Danny just wanted to sink into his seat. He was driving now, because he didn't trust his partner not to just take them down to Steve's practice and march in there. That would never end well.

When they arrived at the building, Meka stomped off ahead of him and he had to run to keep up. They got inside, but the native man didn't stop at their desks, he just kept going, heading straight for John's office.

"No! No no no!" Danny yelled, half the cops in the precinct looking up to see their resident ha'ole chasing his partner across the bullpen.

The Hawaiian officer burst into their Captain's office, the blonde only half a second behind him, and John looked up from a file and glared at them. "Detective Hanamoa, what the he-"

"We need to talk about your _son_!" He spat the word out like it tasted bitter.

Danny tried to pull him back out of the door, but he was having none of it and just hauled the shorter detective further into the room by his undamaged forearm.

John stood and leaned forward on his desk, in no doubt there was something very wrong. "Close the door," he said with a serious expression on his face.

Meka swung the door closed and glared at any cop who happened to be looking in their direction before releasing the blinds so they flipped closed. He then did the same on the other blinds which covered the glass divide between McGarrett's office and the bullpen.

"You two want to tell me what's going on here?" The elder man stood up straight and squared his shoulders, crossing his arms.

"Meka, don't-" Danny whispered, but his partner was already off and away.

"Steve is hitting Danny," he jabbed a sharp finger onto his boss's desk, "his fucking PTSD nightmares are going too far. You need to do something, I'm not going to let Danny get injured."

John unfolded his arms and turned worried eyes on the Jersey man. "Is this true?"

Danny stuttered. He didn't want this to be happening, didn't want to be telling his lover's father about his issues behind his back, but he was being cornered. His blood was pounding in his ears, and he was scared and angry. Angry at Meka for dragging him in here and angry at himself for getting into this position in the first place.

"It's fine, I can handle it."

The two men looked at him sternly, and Meka folded his arms. "Take your shirt off."

"No! I'm not stripping, you can fuck right off!" The blonde wrapped his arms around himself defensively.

"I will fucking rip it off you, Danny. Show him!" The native man pointed at John. When Danny went to move for the door, he sidestepped in front of it and into his friend's path. "Show him, now."

And he knew he had no choice, because Hanamoa wasn't going to move, and the Captain already knew something was going on. He sighed and hated the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes.

His voice came out as a pathetic hushed whisper. "Meka, please, just..."

Then his best friend was stepping forward, gently moving his arms and unbuttoning his shirt, and he didn't fight him.

John drew in a sharp breath as the clothing was tugged open to reveal his chest, and then his shoulders and finally his arms. The Hawaiian officer then made him turn around to show his back.

"He's not doing it on purpose..." The shorter man mumbled.

McGarrett stared down at his desk for a long time, like he was calculating what to do next.

"Sit down, both of you," he said eventually, voice unreadable, and then he pressed the intercom, "Suzy, hold any calls, please."

Meka pulled his partner's clothing back into place while John spoke to his secretary, and leaned in to give him a hug while Danny just stood there, too tense and indignant to return the embrace.

"I'm sorry hoaloha, but I can't stand back and let this happen..."

The blonde just walked away from the dark-haired man when his arms fell away, dropping himself defeated into one of the chairs at John's desk and doing his shirt buttons back up. It didn't do anything to stop the horrible feeling of exposure flowing over him.

"I'm sorry, Danny," McGarrett sat down opposite him and gestured for Hanamoa to join them, "I didn't realise it had gotten this bad for Steve... he told me he was doing better now..."

"He is," the blonde scrubbed at his face and stared at his hands when he dropped them in his lap, "He is doing _so_ much better. I'm just... trying to convince him to go to a counsellor... he's stubborn is all..."

"Okay, I understand why you didn't come to me at first, when I didn't know you two were seeing each other," the older man sighed, "but for god's sake _why_ did you not tell me about this when you knew I supported you?"

"I can handle it..." Danny wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

Meka leaned over and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You shouldn't _have_ to, D."

The Captain rubbed his face and sighed. "I know you think you have everything under control. Those bruises suggest otherwise to me, but maybe you think you can take it? But answer me this, Daniel," he leaned forward and looked his son's boyfriend directly in the eyes, "What happens when you next have Grace over to stay?"

Danny's blood turned to ice in his veins. He hadn't thought about that, hadn't looked that far ahead yet, but of course Grace was due to stay that coming weekend. The last time that had happened, Steve had just been the next door neighbour, a new friend, and they had stayed in their respective homes... but what if the brunette wanted to sleep over at his lover's? What if he came over for movies and fell asleep on the couch? What if he acted out one of his nightmares again and... God forbid, what if he hurt Grace?

How was he supposed to handle telling the therapist that he couldn't be allowed to stay over in the house when his daughter was there? Because her safety was first and foremost, and although Danny hadn't addressed it yet, he would have had to eventually. He thought about maybe making some excuse about not being ready to tell his daughter yet, but Steve had taken the leap to tell his father and he didn’t think that excuse would wash. Maybe he'd subconsciously been putting off dealing with it because he loved that man so much it hurt to think that he couldn't have those two halves of his life together.

He crumpled in on himself, shaking his head. This hurt so fucking much, could they not see that? His heart felt like a dead weight pulling down in his chest... but they were right, of course they were...

"I... I'll talk to him again tonight. I'll tell him that I need him to see someone..."

Meka's hand was still on his shoulder, squeezing tight. "Listen Danny, I'll handle things here with the case. I can grab Kalakaua again. If it's okay with the Captain," he looked to John and received an agreeing nod as the man knew what he was going to suggest, "I think you should go home and get some rest, 'cause we can see you're tired... and then you can be there when Steve gets home and talk to him properly, yeah?"

The Jersey man just nodded again, not wanting to meet his friend's gaze. He felt too many conflicting feelings right now - resentment, dread, anxiety, defeat, embarrassment - and they all just swirled into an emotional whirlpool with the exhaustion, making it so hard to deal with, his mind just wanted to shut down and go numb.

But then the anger surged up and took over. He swiped his partner's hand away from his shoulder and stood up suddenly.

"I didn't ask for this," he growled at him, "I didn't ask for you to stick your nose in, why did you have to interfere?" He knew his anger was misdirected, and was fully aware Meka didn't deserve this onslaught, neither did John, but he couldn't quite seem to stop himself. It was a release of tension, frustration, that had been building for a long time under the surface.

His partner reached out to him. "D, I'm just trying t-"

" _Help_? Is that it? Is that what you think this is?" He headed for the door, gripping the handle, "You think you know what you're talking about, both of you, but you _don't_. If I push him away, I might lose him. I'm not doing that! Fuck you, fuck both of you!"

He stormed out of the office, leaving John with his head in his hands and Meka calling his name. Ignoring the faces staring at him as he made his way across the bullpen and back out of the doors to find his Camaro in the parking lot, he seethed to himself. How dare they? How dare they act like they knew anything about him and Steve?

He wasn't the victim, Steve was. His boyfriend was unwell, and all he wanted to do was make him better, so why the hell were they acting like it was Danny they needed to protect?

He threw himself into the car and thumped the steering wheels with both hands, jarring his wrists, and just succeeding in making himself more exasperated. Could he not even vent his anger without hurting himself?

The blonde rubbed his wrists and pulled them into his chest, sobs beginning to wrack his body.

Fuck, he'd just yelled at his boss, alienated his best friend, and all because they tried to help him. What they had said had raised so many negative emotions in him, but it wasn't their fault. It hurt because it was the truth...

He felt so confused, the numbness seeping back in and allowing him to take back the control he needed to drive home. Because they were right, he needed to sleep, needed to look on this with a fresh head.

He also knew one thing had to be done... He couldn’t keep doing this. He really was going to have to confront Steve.

 

Danny woke up from the doze on his couch when his phone chimed loudly on the coffee table. He'd drifted into a fitful sleep when he'd got home, the fight draining from him and the fatigue taking over.

It was 6pm, and the message was from Steve saying he'd arrived home. He must have seen the Camaro on the driveway and known his boyfriend wasn't working late again. The blonde text back to say he'd be over in ten minutes, and he made himself a coffee to wake up while mentally preparing himself for what he needed to say.

The former SEAL didn't want to see a professional, he knew that well enough from their chat on Thursday morning, and he hadn't brought up the subject since because his lover was stressed enough in the run up to his clinic opening. Also, things had been going so well over the weekend; since they had said 'I love you' for the first time, their relationship had been on a high note that hadn't come down despite spending the weekend doing DIY. There had been several occasions where tools had been downed in favour of making use of the physical therapist’s new desk or couch.

So going over to have this conversation was the last thing either of them needed, and yet it was so important... and with John and Meka on his back, Danny knew he was pressured into taking the step earlier than he wanted to.

A small part of him was grateful for the shove, because given the choice be probably would have kept the status quo and not challenged Steve for risk of putting a dent in their happiness. A larger part of him was pissed off for having his hand forced.

But they made good points, in particular regarding Grace. Because yeah, he'd had no idea what he was going to do that weekend... and confronting it now was better than leaving it until the last minute like he would have done.

He had been selfish, stupid, just wanting to revel in the happiness and delicious I-love-you sex for as long as possible, avoiding the tough reality.

Danny finished the coffee and headed out of his back door. He'd changed into a short-sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants when he'd got home, and he'd thought about covering his bruises before heading over, to protect tell other man's feelings. But he needed to have the reminder there to push him into the conversation. He couldn't allow himself to back out.

"Hey babe," he smiled weakly as he walked through into the living room from his neighbour's kitchen.

"Hey," Steve looked up from his file and smiled back broadly, though it paled a little when his gaze flicked down to the fading purple-brown marks poking out from under Danny's sleeves, "How was work?"

"Long story..." The detective dropped himself into the easy chair near the TV. He didn't feel right going to sit next to his lover when they were about to have such an intense conversation. He needed to be facing him. "How was your first day?"

"It was good, yeah. A few patients, mostly simple diagnostic stuff and recovery planning today. And Mary is doing really well as receptionist; that was a good suggestion." His voice held the edge of suspicion. He knew something was amiss.

The cop shrugged. "Well, you said she needed a proper job, so..."

Steve leaned back in his seat and put the file down. "What's up Danno, you got a tough case?"

He could see there was something wrong with the Jersey man; he was stiff and awkward, not meeting his gaze the way he normally did. Everything had been so perfect the last few days, even when they spoke earlier at lunch it had all been the usual easy-going banter. Something had changed.

Danny leaned forward in the chair and put his elbows on his thighs, rubbing his face. He seemed nervous. "Babe, we need to talk. About you seeing someone qualified."

That same stab of fear returned to his gut. The idea of talking to anyone else about his experience terrified him; he'd only just been able to speak to Danny about it and that was tough enough. He was fed up of feeling weak and needy, he'd had enough of that when he'd been physically disabled and had to work his way back to health... he was meant to be stronger than this!

"Danny, I've told you. I don't want to speak to anyone. I'll talk to you, no one else. They won't understand me like you do..." He shook his head and looked at the floor. Okay, so maybe he was being selfish, putting too much pressure on Danny, but it truly made him feel sick to even consider telling someone else about what happened, go over those horrifying details without his boyfriend's soothing touch. It had been hard enough with the counsellor the Navy had assigned.

That bomb had destroyed his life, ruined everything, and he was only now starting to pick the pieces back up. He felt like he was being pushed and pulled along, out of control... he just wanted things to stay the way they were... why did his lover have to force him like this?

The blonde sighed and swept his hair back with both hands. "Babe... I know, I understand you don't want to see anyone else... but I can't help you like I want to... I'm not trained for this!" He waited until the ex-SEAL's eyes met his, his voice getting softer. "Believe me, I want to be what you need... but I'm not. I can't be..."

The therapist stood and stalked over toward the door to the kitchen, needing to feel less trapped. "I can't, Danny... I'm not ready..."

Something seemed to click inside the cop, and he looked up at his boyfriend with a little more heat in his eyes.

"When _are_ you going to be ready, Steve?" It felt a little harsh when put like that, but when those words had come out of Steve's mouth he'd thought about how _he_ wasn't ready to take on this responsibility. How could the man expect Danny to look after him when he wasn't prepared to help himself?

His arms moved as he spoke, finally able to say what he needed to say, his body partly speaking for him. "Because here's the thing; I'm _afraid_! I can handle the simple nightmares and the interrupted sleep, I want to be there for you. But you lash out in the night, and I don’t know if I can handle being in the same bed as you when that happens... You _hit_ me! And I know you didn't mean to, but this?" He pulled up his sleeve to reveal more of the mottled colours, "You threw me into a wall, Steven... you held me there, pushed on my chest, and I. Couldn't. Breathe."

The brunette stared at him, stunned and unable to reply. He was right, of course he was... He'd hurt the one man he never ever wanted to hurt. He loved Danny so much, and every time he'd seen those bruises over the last few days, a little part of his soul had died. The thought that he might harm him further had made him feel so sick, he’d had to push the idea away.

But that didn't stop his blood from boiling, because he didn't do confrontation well, not since the IED. And this felt so much like an attack; like a bomb going off. He felt his walls go up, and he couldn't stop them.

The Jersey man lowered his voice, stood and stretched his arms out wide in front of him to plead with Steve to understand him. "Babe... I've had to start locking my gun away, because I'm scared. I'm scared you might accidently shoot yourself, or me... but _look_ at me, you don't need a firearm to do damage!" He regretted saying it the moment it came out. It sounded so severe, regardless of the fact it was true.

"I wouldn't _ever_ -" Steve began.

"No, I know you wouldn't, not deliberately... but you wouldn't ever intentionally throw me into a wall either, huh?" He gestured again at his arms again to punctuate his point.

Steve wrapped his arms around him, much like Danny had done earlier that day in John's office, trying to shield himself from the words that stung.

The detective sighed and rubbed at his face, roughly combing his hair back again out of nervous habit. He spoke again, softer this time. "But it's not about you, and it's not about me... I... I can't have you around Grace while this is happening-"

" _What_?" The brunette was horrified. What was his lover saying? That he would hurt his daughter? He felt so attacked, so vulnerable, and that wasn't something he could handle. So he pushed... The only way he felt like he could react was anger.

The cop put his hands out, trying to reason with his boyfriend. " _Again_ , Steve, I know you'd never willingly-"

"I can't believe you think I'd hurt Gracie. I fucking _love_ that little girl!" He wasn't listening to the detective any more at this point, he couldn't with his pulse thundering through his ears the way it was. He was so angry, it felt like the rage and frustration was overflowing from his pores. And the next words were out of his mouth before he could stop them... "If you really think that, Danny, then we may as well end this right now! If you honestly think I'm _that_ kind of person, you really don't know me. We obviously can't all live under the same roof, and that's what I want eventually, but apparently I can't be trusted?!"

The Jersey man walked towards him, tears brimming in his eyes. "No, Steve, that's not what I-"

"Not _everything_ has to be done _your_ way," the taller man grasped his arm roughly as he approached and drove him towards the door, fingers digging in to the already bruised muscle and making the blonde cry out, "You, my dad, fucking Meka and Mary, you all think I should cope with this in the way _you_ see fit. Who the _hell_ says any of you are right? I'm the only one who knows what's best for me!"

Even as the words formed in his mouth, Steve didn't truly believe them, but his stubborn side forced him to keep going. He couldn't give in now, he couldn't be weak anymore. The single person whom he'd thought had understood him was turning his back on him, at least that’s how it felt. And it killed him inside.

They were already at his front door, his grip tight on the doorknob.

Danny's hand went to his cheek, cupping his jaw gently. "Steve, please," he whispered, desperately trying to hold back his emotions which threatened to spill put and drown them both, "I'm just trying to help you..." He was well aware that he was repeating almost word for word what his colleague had been trying to say earlier, and that made him feel all the more ashamed.

The former SEAL closed his eyes and leaned into that warm hand, and a tiny voice inside him screamed to take it and kiss his lover, to stop being a stubborn asshole and accept the help, because they were right. Life flowed through that hand, the life he wanted and needed. Danny would make it all better, he always did. But he squashed that voice down.

His voice sounded calm, controlled, and it scared him how numb he felt inside. He hadn't felt like this since the weeks after the accident. "I don't want your help..."

The blonde began to speak again, but Steve pushed his hand away from his face, hauled the door open and pushed the man he loved towards the threshold.

"Just fuck off and leave. We're done."

Danny felt like his heart had been ripped open. "Steve-"

"Seriously, just get out! Get _out_!" The brunette shoved at his chest violently, his voice rising in volume with every word.

The detective couldn't speak, couldn't make any sound, despite there being so much he wanted to say. Everything felt broken, raw and open and bleeding. He couldn't breathe. So he did the only thing he could do in that moment... and took a step backwards out of the house.

The door slammed in his face, and his heart broke completely.

Inside, Steve pressed his back to the door and slid down it. His breathing was ragged, heart still pounding, and the sense of loneliness and despair was overwhelming. He felt nothing but pain, and after a few moments everything crashed into him at once. He howled and slammed his elbow back into the wood, hands coming up to his face as sorrow tore wracking sobs from his chest.

He’d forced that beautiful, perfect man away, because of his own pig-headedness and unwillingness to accept help. But that same stubborn streak refused to let him go after him.

There was no way he was ever going to feel whole again.

Danny had already run to his house, not wanting anyone to see the pain and anguish so open on his face.

He now knew that Steve had seen a life for them ahead, one that included maybe moving in together, being a proper family with Grace. They'd been together for less than three weeks, but it had already felt like a lifetime, and he hadn't even realised how much he wanted that shared future until it came from the brunette's lips... and now it was gone. Ruined. Lost. He'd pushed him away.

His first reaction after he walked into his house and slammed the door behind him was to grab his phone from his pocket. He called his best friend, knowing that the man had every right not to pick up after what he had said to him, how he had left it. But he answered on the third ring.

"Meka..." It was all he could get out before he choked back a sob; his throat felt like it was closing up, and he curled in on himself on the couch as tears streamed down his face.

" _I'm on my way, hoaloha_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go cry now...
> 
> **EDIT**
> 
> Can I just point out something important here: Danny *never* implied that Steve would hurt them intentionally, Steve just took it that way because he was upset. Danny said at every point that he knew Steve didn't mean what he was doing, but if he is having active nightmares and getting out of bed, and he hurt Danny the way he did, who is to say he might not end up hurting Gracie somehow?
> 
> I have just had a bad anon review on fanfiction.net by someone accusing me of calling Steve a child beater, and calling Danny 'pathetic', 'weak' and saying he 'didn't deserve Steve', and I was extremely troubled by this... I want to ensure everyone understands that being in Danny's position is unbelievably tough, and if anyone wants to argue that, they can fight me, because I know it from personal experience.
> 
> This Danny is neither pathetic, nor weak, for needing help and being unable to be everything Steve needs. Calling your best friend in tears after a break up? Completely fucking normal, especially when it has been such an emotional journey.
> 
> And I wish I could reply to that reviewer, but I can't because they are anonymous (come fight me, anon, seriously!), so I will be putting notes at the beginning of my next chapter on FF.net to challenge them. I just wanted to make it very clear on here as well.
> 
> Review from Anon, FF.net: "Seriously! Get a grip, Meka is an interfering prat, I really hate him and you have made Danny a pathetic weak idiot who does not deserve Steve and calling Meka , in tears , how pathetic, and his Dad is just as bad as Meka, forcing someone to get help is not going to work and accusing him of being a potential child beater is wrong on every level and cruel beyond words"
> 
> Wow... please tell me if you agree, and I will try my best to re-write?


	6. Butterflies and Pennies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later and the boys are still apart. But it's Danny who needs help now, and Steve wants to give back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly I just want to say thanks to all of you for our support and beautiful comments on the last chapter. That negative review from FF.net only really affected me because I couldn't answer back - I can take criticism, believe me. But I have answered them through how I have written this chapter, so don't you worry :)
> 
> I think it also didn't help that I've been ill this past week (only a cold, but you know how feeling run down can throw your mood out of whack!) - please bare this in mind as this chapter is therefore the product of a cotton wool headed, self-critical few days!
> 
> Also, there will be an epilogue which I will surely write over the weekend as I have lots of travelling time to take advantage of!

It had been almost three months, and no Steve. It hadn’t been easy, but on Meka’s recommendation he’d left the brunette alone to sort out his issues while Danny’s physical bruises faded out of existence, and they both healed emotionally.

His partner had been right though… getting involved with a neighbour was a mistake. Because it was hard to avoid someone who lived so close to you, and it made it difficult not to reminisce about them on a pretty much daily basis.

Even now at 10am, as he grabbed up his keys, adjusted his suit, and headed for the Camaro, he couldn’t help but glance towards McGarrett’s house and think of how they used to just leap the fence to see each other, just walk into one another’s homes unannounced, so close and comfortable.

But it wouldn't do to think about that now. He couldn't afford to be distracted.

He sighed as he started his engine, checked his hair in the mirror because he needed to think about anything but Steve, anything but today and what he was about to go through. And then he pulled out of his driveway and headed to court.

 

Steve got out of the Silverado outside HPD HQ, while his father climbed out of the passenger side.

“Thanks for coming with me today, dad. It means a lot.”

He'd already dropped his sister back off, and he was now returning his father to his work for the afternoon.

John nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The former SEAL could see it had been tough for the older man to listen to what his son had been through, but the counsellor had said it was all part of the healing process, and having more of a support network around him who understood was important. And his dad had stood firmly by his side and listened carefully, as had Mary, during the family session last week and again that morning.

Last Friday was the first time his family had heard him describe the incident with the IED, and about how he'd lost his best friend and almost his ability to walk. They knew the facts of course, the bare bones, but after ten weeks of counselling he was now able to share with them the emotional toll it had taken. He'd only been able to do that with one person before. His ex-boyfriend.

After his break up with Danny, he'd left the house and gone to a bar, spent the evening getting stupidly drunk and then stood outside his neighbour's house for half an hour just after midnight, considering whether to knock. When he eventually did, he'd discovered Danny wasn't there anyway - likely picked up by Meka seeing as the Camaro still sat on the driveway - and it was probably for the best. A drunken visit by an emotionally compromised ex-Navy SEAL would not have gone well for either of them.

The next day on his lunch break he'd looked up local counsellors, finally understanding that he couldn't do this alone, and beginning to look back on the previous three weeks with his lover to realise just how much pressure he'd placed on that man's shoulders. He set up the first appointment he could get.

And then he had called his father. The older man had told him Danny was refusing to take time off, instead throwing himself into work, and he was being looked after. He then impressed that Steve needed to concentrate on himself for now, and that his ex needed the space.

With regular updates on the blonde from his dad, the last few months had dragged by, but his progress was positive.

He'd been asked to use a camcorder and tape himself while he slept to show the waking nightmares, using a journal to record his experiences carefully, writing everything down when he woke. For a week or two after the split, being alone without that comforting presence had caused his night terrors to increase, and at one point he'd found himself out in the garden at 4am. But the difference between that time and now was astounding.

After attending group therapy, one-on-one counselling, and now with his dad and sister involved as well, his nightmares had dwindled to virtually nothing. He didn't wake up screaming now, although he still had bad dreams sometimes, and he wasn't getting out of bed at all anymore.

It had been hard to admit the people around him had been right, and he was certainly realising that his stubborn streak wasn't always to be listened to.

"I'm just glad you're making progress, Steve, and if it helps that me and Mary are involved then we're only too happy to come along." John shrugged, still not great with expressing emotions, but he was improving as well. "Are you heading back to work, now?"

The therapist shook his head. "No, I decided to take the whole day off. Might go surfing or... do you think... would I be okay to come inside with you?" He thought about what how it might feel to see his ex, wondered if he would be ready.

As if John could read his mind, he tilted his head to one side. "Williams isn't in today. He's... got personal matters to attend to."

"Is he okay?" His apprehension spiked. The way his dad had said that, it didn't sound good.

"I can't say any more, Steve. It's confidential, I shouldn't have said anything. Listen, feel free to come in if you like, but otherwise take your day and take your time. Relax." His dad's tone was firm, subject changed; he wasn't giving up any more information.

The younger man nodded. "Okay, I will..."

He watched McGarrett senior walk away, and climbed back into the truck, flipping down the visor to reveal the photo of him, Danny and Grace from the zoo. It was a bit crumpled, and well-thumbed around the edges where he constantly took it down to look at.

They'd been outside the monkey enclosure where he'd been tearing around with the little girl on his shoulders, and he'd put her down next to her father and pulled out his phone on the spur of the moment to take a selfie of them all.

They looked so happy. Danny's cool grey eyes shining, crinkled in the corners the way Steve loved so much, and that damn lopsided smile that always pulled the corners of the brunette's own mouth up when he saw it. Grace in between them, her massive grin, cheeks still pink from the giggling fit she'd had when her Uncle Steve had threatened to put her back in the cage she'd escaped from. And himself? He'd been happy for the first time in a long time with his lover, and his smile in this photo confirmed his exact feelings.

The three of them had matching blue butterflies on their right cheeks. Danny had paid for Grace's face to be painted, and then she had insisted he get one too. To show solidarity, Steve had voluntarily sat in the chair as well to have his done, because who cared that they were two grown ass men with butterflies on their faces? It was what that little girl wanted.

They had felt like some strangely perfect family, filling their bellies with nachos and hot dogs and shaved ices, and he'd bought the little girl a monkey toy, and he'd gotten that penny pressed with the zoo's logo and given it to Danny as a memento.

God he was soppy, and he knew it. A goof, as Danny would call him. He so wished to be called that again.

A tap on the window jolted him from his reverie, and he looked over to see Meka standing there, a small hopeful smile on his face. The ex-Navy man closed the visor and climbed back out of the vehicle.

"Hey," he said awkwardly. The Hawaiian man had refused to talk to him for a while, but he'd seen him down on the beach with his wife and son about four weeks after the break up, and he'd had a chance to explain himself. He'd told Meka that he'd never meant to harm Danny, that he felt so guilty, and that he was now attending counselling. The guy had been understanding, if still protective of his best friend. He was a good man, and the brunette appreciated that, and was glad Danny had someone like him to watch his back.

"Hey bruh," he nodded at Steve, "I'm just off to court... listen, I know I shouldn't be telling you this, and D might well kill me, but... well I saw you, and I had to say something."

The therapist waited patiently for Meka's internal conflict to resolve itself.

The native man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Rachel and Stan might be moving to Las Vegas. They're trying to take Grace with them, and Danny is in family court today because he's fighting to make them stay..."

He was shocked beyond words. Danno might lose his Monkey... worse, if the Edwards moved to Las Vegas with her, Danny would have no choice but to follow his daughter. They'd be gone for good.

"...I'm going to be a character witness, but... We need all the help we can get..."

Steve nodded firmly, no doubt in his mind that he would do anything he could to help. The image of the three of them at the zoo still hung in his mind's eye.

"Tell me where, when and how."

 

Danny gave Meka a grateful smile as he finished his statement and walked past him to sit in the seating near the back of the room. His friend had been there for him from the word go, and he didn't know how he would repay him.

But Rachel's lawyers were evil blood-sucking vampires, and they weren't going to give up easily.

He kept his eyes to the front of the court at all times, standing respectfully so the judge would know he meant business. He'd answered every question honestly, given his own statement from the heart, explained that, somehow, this island had become Grace's home, and his. He'd been surprised by how powerfully he felt that to be true. He'd never thought Hawaii would mean anything more to him than just the pineapple-infested hell hole he'd been dragged to.

But it was. His job, his friends, his life; everything was here. And he couldn't suffer through moving again.

His lawyer shuffled back to his side, having gone to the back of the room during Meka's testimony, and she now stepped forward and addressed the judge.

"If we may, your honour, we have another character reference. I realise this is a late submission, but if you would be so kind as to hear this?"

The blonde gave her a confused look before looking at the judge, who was considering the request.

"We have the time, as long as it is short. Go ahead."

He turned to see who had come to support him, and his jaw dropped. Walking up the court aisle was a tall, handsome man, clothed head to toe in Navy dress blues, white hat held in one hand and pressed to his side. His shoulders were squared, his back straight, and his stride proud. He looked like he was ready to do battle.

He stepped up to the podium to speak, and Danny had to forcibly close his mouth so as not to look like an idiot in front of the judge.

"Former Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett, your honour. I'm here as character witness for Detective Sergeant Daniel Williams."

Danny couldn't breathe, and he was pretty sure his heart had stopped.

"Your relationship to Detective Williams, please Mr McGarrett?" The judge seemed vaguely impressed by this uniformed man, his medals clearly displayed on his chest to attest to his own character.

"I am his neighbour, ma'am." He nodded at her politely, and she nodded for him to continue. He spoke to the room, as well as the official. "I first met Danny about fourteen weeks ago, when I moved into the house adjacent to his..."

Steve smiled to himself, remembering the circumstances of their first meeting. Danny setting fire to the eggs he was cooking for breakfast, Steve rushing in to put the flames out and the cop standing there in only his underwear. Their immediate attraction and ridiculous awkwardness with each other, culminating in passionate sex, kindling the beginning of their relationship... but he missed out the exact details out for obvious reasons.

He was unsure if the court, or Rachel, were aware of his relationship with Danny, and thought it best not to make him look like a fire risk, so he only went into what he needed to.

"He helped me move into my home, even took me grocery shopping, and we became very close friends. During that friendship, Danny has helped me more than I can say. He is a kind, caring, compassionate man, and he would do anything for the people he loves; his friends, family, significant others, but none more so than his daughter, Grace."

Their eyes finally met across the court room, and the brunette gave him a little smile which he hoped said a lot more than his words could. And then he spoke from the heart.

"I know from personal experience that Daniel Williams puts his daughter's happiness, safety and wellbeing far above anything else. He would sacrifice everything for her if he needed to. He moved away from his home, family, and life in New Jersey to follow her here and continue to be her father. And he doesn't deserve to have to be uprooted again so that he can continue to be in her life. He is a fantastic parent, one that we wish we all had, and I am proud to know him."

He looked down at his shoes for a moment, emotion threatening to overwhelm him, and cleared his throat before continuing.

"He has helped me through my many difficulties with PTSD after leaving the Navy, aided me in setting up a successful physical therapy clinic in Waikiki, put my life back together, and... not to sound overly dramatic, but he has saved my life. And I mean that quite literally. It's hard to fight against mental illness, it's a constant battle... and it's a very special person who chooses to fight by your side when they don't have to." He flicked his eyes to the blonde's again, before he looked up at the judge again. "Your honour, if you will take heed of my opinion at all... he doesn't get to see his daughter enough as it is, and he most certainly does not deserve to have his custody reduced, nor to have to chase her across the country. Grace's home is Hawaii now, and her father is here."

The detective was trying so desperately hard not to cry. That fucking beautiful man. He had no clue how Steve had found out about what was going on, but regardless of that he wouldn't ever be able to express his gratitude for the ex-SEAL coming to speak for him this way.

He couldn't believe the words he was hearing, especially after the way things had ended between them. He'd honestly thought Steve would hate him for a long time.

The judge nodded. "Thank you, Mr McGarrett. Your opinion is noted as part of the character statement. Please take a seat."

The taller man stood down, and as he walked past the blonde he forced himself to meet his eyes once more. The ice blue shone with so many emotions, a lump formed instantly in his throat. He could only give him a weak smile.

'Thank you' was silently mouthed to him, the gratitude evident.

For Danny, the rest of the procedings passed in a blur, and soon the judge was stating that she would review the case and call the relevant participants later in the afternoon to advise of the result. Everyone was dismissed, and he thanked his lawyer and Meka, before rushing out into the court house foyer.

The therapist was already heading out of the tall wooden double doors, and by the time the detective caught up with him, he was at the bottom of the stone steps.

His nerves took the form of awkward playful ranting. "Jeez, will you slow down?" he groused as he managed to take hold of the brunette's sleeve, "You're like a fucking cheetah..."

Steve was surprised at the friendly tone, not to mention the fact that his ex had chased him down at all. He turned to face the other man.

Danny suddenly couldn't remember what he was going to say, or in fact how to breathe, because the taller man had put his cover back on now he was outside again and god did he look gorgeous... the bags which had been ever-present under his eyes from lack of sleep had disappeared, the way he held himself now was stronger, more certain, and there was so much more confidence exuding from him. He was a different man to when he'd last seen him, and he looked much better for it. He was the man Danny had always seen underneath.

"I, uh..." he floundered, rubbing the back of his head. It was like the day they'd first met, and he'd felt like a teenager with a crush. "Steve, I wanted to say thank you. For what you did in there... you didn't have to."

Steve smiled, and the blonde held his breath, because it was beautiful. Fuck.

"I _did_ have to, Danny. Meka told me about the hearing, I... It was the least I could do." The shorter man's hand hadn't left his elbow, it seemed like he may have forgotten it was there, but he was grateful for the touch so he said nothing about it.

The cop looked back to the court house, and then to his neighbour again. "Meka, I should have known... I don't suppose..." He looked at the floor. "Can I take you for a coffee? I've been wanting to talk to you."

Steve nodded. "I would really like that."

 

They settled in opposite each other in a booth at a small cafe, ordering coffees and being just a little awkward with one another. They were both unsure of what to say, how or even _if_ to touch. The eye contact was naturally occurring again, but seemed too intense, and now they were finally able to chat they didn't know how to start.

So Danny went for it, diving right in to the heart of what had happened. Because certain things had to be said to clear the air.

"I'm sorry... that I wasn't what you needed me to be," he stared into his coffee, "I felt... like I should be able to cope. And I couldn't. Pathetic, really..."

"Are you kidding me?" The former SEAL put his drink down and leaned forward so the other man would meet his gaze. "Danny, don't _ever_ say you're pathetic, that's bullshit. You stayed with me a lot longer than you should have, and I relied on you too much. I see that now, and I hope you understand that I was just scared. But you're _not_ pathetic. You saved me."

The blonde had to look away again. He'd felt useless for so long, regardless of what Meka and John had told him. But hearing it from Steve, it meant a lot.

"I want you to know, I _never_ doubted you for one second with Gracie. But with the nightmares and you getting out of bed, I..." he trailed off, not wanting to bring up bad feelings.

Steve slid a hand over his where it rested on his mug. "I get it. You knew I wouldn't hurt her willingly. But I couldn't control those dreams, and anything could have happened. I reacted like an idiot, Danny, because I was frustrated and I knew it was the truth... but believe me when I say I know you were just protecting your daughter. I meant what I said in court, you always put her first and foremost," he gazed into those blue-grey eyes, "That's admirable in anyone. It's what makes you such a fantastic father."

Danny smiled at him and took a sip from his drink, his hand slipping from under the other man's. Steve's hand on his had felt good, too good, the contact sending electricity directly to his heart. He was aware that the best thing was probably to keep their distance, and although it was the furthest thing from what he wanted, maybe it was for the best that they had broken up. He tried to tell himself that was right. Maybe they could continue to be in each other's lives, just as acquaintances, because it felt wrong to cut this man completely from his life. He would get over him, and they would move on, and the ache in his chest when he looked at the guy would fade eventually.

"That means a huge amount Steve, I'm just glad you understood my reasons... listen there's no need for us to be awkward and avoid each other, is there?"

The brunette shook his head. "I've hated this, going from everything to nothing... I have to admit, I've been asking my dad about you a lot. Not that I'm stalking you or anything..."

The Jersey man let out a little chuckle. "Uh, your counselling appointments are Friday mornings, your dad and Mary have been going to sessions with you, your nightmares aren't as bad or as often as they used to be, and your clinic is going so well that you're considering taking on another practitioner..." he grinned at the taller man, "I think you and I may have the same confidential informant..."

Steve laughed, and it felt wonderful to be able to have this connection back with the blonde. And knowing that his father obviously believed there was something there worth saving if he was keeping that connection going. "Okay, is it still considered stalking if it's mutual?"

The detective snorted. "I don't think so..." His face sobered a little. "Listen, if everything goes well with the court decision... I want us to be friends, Steve. I don't want you out of my life. I don't know about the future, but for now, can we at least be friends again? Grace misses her Uncle Steve..."

Whereas the idea of being only friends with the love of his life hurt, it had been so much more painful to not have him and his daughter at all. He would just have to deal with seeing him and not being with him. It was worth it. It felt amazing that Danny still wanted him to be in his daughter's life as well.

Steve nodded and gave the other man a hopeful smile. Like he'd said, who knew about the future?

They sat for another half an hour and chatted, and the tension eased as they settled into the friendship. The Jersey man wanted to hear all about Steve's progress direct from the horse's mouth instead of via John, and the former SEAL asked about Danny's cases and how Grace was getting on at school. He had to steadfastly ignore the way the other man looked in his suit - the black jacket and pants looked great on him, and the blue tie over the white shirt really highlighted his eyes.

The blonde walked away from the table when his phone rang, and he stood outside to take the call while Steve nervously stirred sugar into his second cup of coffee. When he came back in and stood next to their booth, the cop was grinning from ear to ear.

"They've made the ruling. They're staying, babe. Grace is staying!"

The therapist's automatic reaction was to leap up and throw his arms around the man, to celebrate the good news. He hugged him tight, and they squeezed each other.

"That's fantastic, Danno!"

'Babe' and 'Danno' had slipped so easily from their tongues with the heightened emotion of the moment, their deep affection for one another being pulled to the surface.

They hugged for the standard length of any celebratory embrace, patting each other's backs. And then they just kept holding one another, neither of them really wanting to let go.

The shorter man was so solid and warm under his fingers, and Steve just wanted to stay there, even though it wasn't an option anymore.

Danny breathed in his ex-boyfriend's scent, and it felt like home, but he had to push that out of his mind. He reluctantly backed away and released him.

"I uh... I should go, anyway. I need to let Meka know... he may be a little disappointed at the loss of free accommodation when vacationing to Las Vegas though..." he mumbled.

"He'll get over it. It's just desert and soul-crushing debt out there anyway..." Steve joked as he sat again, trying to hide his disappointment. He pulled out his wallet, but Danny put his warm hand over his.

"Coffees are on me, I need to start saying thank you with something," he pulled change from his pocket and dumped it onto a napkin, more than covering the cost of their four drinks plus tip in his good mood, "I'm pretty sure you swayed the judge with your speech and your reputation, if not that uniform..."

The brunette didn't miss the brief flicker of the other man's eyes down his body, and a warm feeling formed in his stomach. There was hope.

"Are you even allowed to wear that now you're not in the Navy?"

He gave his patent shit-eating grin. "I... may have taken a small liberty there... don't tell anyone..."

The shorter man sighed a little and pinched his fingers against his closed lips, making a zipping motion. "Your secret is safe with me. I really do appreciate what you did."

They exchanged a final smile, tinged very slightly with regret, and Danny took another coin from a different pocket, placing it in front of the therapist. "I'll see you soon, Steve," he said softly, some unidentifiable look in his eyes, and then he was gone.

Steve looked down at the coin. A squashed penny, with Honolulu Zoo pressed into it - the one he'd given to Danny on their first 'date'. He'd kept it. Three months later, and it was still in his pocket, just like that photo was still in the Silverado.

Hope.

He smiled and leaned back in his seat, flipping it over between his fingers, safe in the knowledge that the future was a little brighter. Thinking about the blue butterflies and how, maybe, they might be able to build up to something similar again.

"No, actually, I'm sorry. The whole friendship thing, I take it back. I can't do it."

He looked up, surprised to see that his neighbour had suddenly returned.

"What?" He froze, heart sinking.

The detective sighed and looked at the floor. "It's too hard, I can't see you like this... it never works, and it's not gonna work for us either, Steve. We can't be friends."

"Oh..." It was all he could manage, his heart breaking all over again. Why did he ever allow himself to get his hopes up?

Confusion swelled when Danny took the coin from his hand, slipping it back into his pocket.

"And that's mine."

Hands wrapped around Steve's jaw, hot smooth lips pressed against his, and he melted into Danny's kiss and sighed.

 

They'd taken separate vehicles home, just purely because they didn't want to leave the truck or the Camaro at the court house.

Danny won the race, he had the faster car after all, but he'd barely got his front door open before Steve was on him from behind. Strong fingers tugged his shirt out of his slacks and stroked up his sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He turned as the door opened, kissing the taller man as they practically fell over the threshold.

Their shoes, Danny's suit jacket, and Steve's hat were all lost somewhere between the brunette pushing the detective up against the living room wall and when the shorter man finally managed to part their lips long enough to actually make it into the bedroom.

Danny shoved Steve down onto his bed and grinned at him, both of them still fully clothed.

"God, look at you..." He took a moment to look the brunette up and down, absorbing how important this moment was, before climbing onto the bed, over Steve, to straddle his thighs.

The taller man reached to undo his suit jacket, only to have his hands batted away.

The detective began reverently undoing the large gold buttons while making eye contact with his neighbour.

No words were exchanged, none were needed. Just having each other close again said more than mere language ever could have.

The former SEAL smiled softly and spread his arms out, allowing himself to be tended to by the man above him. The jacket was opened and spread to expose the shirt and tie underneath, and those buttons began to fall victim to Danny's precise fingers, one by one.

He untucked the shirt and slid it open to reveal his chest and stomach, but left his lover's black tie intact and only loosened down a little way, sliding the silky fabric through his hand.

The cop put his hands either side of his neighbour's head on the mattress and leaned down to kiss him, and it was slow and loving. They both squeezed their eyes shut as the emotions overran them, having missed each other so very much in their time apart.

Steve placed both hands on Danny's biceps, massaging gently through his shirt and caressing up to his shoulders. The blonde licked across the therapist's bottom lip and he opened to him, gladly accepting the tentative invasion of his mouth. The heat between them sat simmering just beneath the surface, both wanting to take their time and explore the other's body to remind themselves of what they'd been missing out on.

One of the Jersey man's hands went to the brunette's smooth abs to then slid up and over his chest, memorising the feel of his skin again.

The former SEAL let his hands travel to every one of the sensitive areas he knew of, never having forgotten how to please the other man, and it felt like Danny hadn't forgotten Steve's body either as his mouth began to move along his jaw and up to his ear, grazing his teeth on the lobe.

"God I missed you, Steve," he whispered, and the feel of his breath on the flesh there made the therapist sigh, a lump growing in his throat at the knowledge that he hadn't been the only man pining for the other.

The cop's tongue and lips made their way down the pulse line of Steve's neck and over his collarbone, drawing little breathy noises from him.

"Oh Jesus, I missed you too Danny... you don't even know..." He closed his eyes to the feeling of the blonde's mouth on his chest, tongue flicking at his nipples, lips sucking little marks into the flesh.

Danny's hands went to his belt and tugged it open, the fly of his dress pants was next, and then the man was stepping off the bed to pull everything off in one go. He was wasting no time, and Steve was glad... because they'd spent almost three weeks practically living together and the last three months had been hell apart.

"Fuck..."

Danny just gazed at him, drinking him in. Because that god of a man had become even more perfect, and that shouldn't be possible. Maybe it was just the time away from him that had blurred his memory of that body a little, or maybe it was the man's new found comfort in his own skin bleeding through his pores, but the cut of his defined muscles and the trail of fine dark hair that sat on his pecs and led down to his belly looked even more delicious than Danny remembered. His gorgeous, hard cock jutted up proudly to lay against his tanned stomach. And he was on his bed, in that jacket and shirt and tie all spread open. And Danny was pretty sure he was going to come in his pants like a teenager.

"Jesus fuck, just _look_ at you..." he breathed. He knew he was repeating himself, but he just didn't care. Because that uniform had destroyed half his brain cells, and the sight of his ex in all his glory was currently murdering the other half just as mercilessly.

Steve sat up and reached for the detective's belt, tugging him forward and looking up into his grey eyes while he unclasped the metal catch and popped the button of his slacks. He unzipped him, then pushed his hands under his shirt, lifting it so he could plant solid, hot kisses across his lover's abs.

Danny pulled at the loop of his own tie to undo it and flung it to the side, never once breaking that gaze, starting on the buttons at his collar while the therapist began work on the bottom ones, and their hands met in the middle to separate the two halves of fabric.

Once that was gone from his shoulders to join his tie on the floor, Steve's eyes and hands went to the other man's waistband again and he pulled it down to expose his erection. It was as beautiful as he recalled, full and thick, surrounded by dark blonde curls.

The detective was hard and weeping with need, and the brunette took his cock into his mouth and licked around the head of it, even as he continued to remove his clothing from his legs. He wanted him, so badly. His compact body, the downy-soft fur that coated his chest, the hard muscles in his arms and shoulders and torso; he wanted to taste all of it again at once. But the overriding urge he had currently was to deep throat that man until he forgot his own name.

The cop shouted out wordlessly as the former Navy man's hands grasped his firm butt cheeks and squeezed, pulling him forward and enveloping his dick in the slick heat of his throat. His hands automatically had to make contact with Steve, needing to feel him under his fingers as his lips were wrapping around the base of his cock, and he gripped the shoulders of his jacket.

The brunette looked up at him again, and those beautiful, deep hazel eyes were going to finish him if he let himself get lost for too long. He grasped one of Danny's wrists and pushed his hand up to tangle in his short brown hair, placing it there firmly. Then he gripped the blonde's hips and drew back, taking a deep breath through his nose before taking his whole length again repeatedly, bobbing his head and plunging the shorter man's dick in and out of his throat.

"Oh fuck oh fuck Steve!" Danny threw his head back and gasped in ragged breaths, his grip tightening in the man's hair, but it was only a few thrusts before he had to push the ex-SEAL back and off his dick. "Fuck, you're gonna make me come so hard... oh my god..."

Steve grinned up at him. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do..." He leaned over to the drawer, pulling out the lube, and shifting backward onto the bed.

He looked wrecked - lips swollen, dark hair askew, jacket and shirt rumpled and tie trailing down his bare stomach - but as he squirted lube onto his fingers and immediately pushed two into himself, dropping his head back, Danny wholeheartedly believe that Steve McGarrett could not look any more perfect.

"Jesus..."

The taller man groaned as he thrust his own fingers into his ass, and the blonde quickly crawled onto the bed in between his legs to bite at his exposed throat and take up the lube. He wanted to show him how much he'd missed him, how much he appreciated what he'd done for him earlier that day, and he hoped the man would allow him.

His slicked fingers slid over Steve's in a silent question, and the brunette removed his own to lean back on his elbows and twist his hands into the sheets. He gave over every ounce of his control, something he hadn't even been willing to do the first time he'd bottomed with Danny, because now with his counselling and the progress he'd made, he had come to understand that sometimes being out of control was natural. And if there was anyone he trusted to take the reins, it was Danny Williams.

The cop was reverent, treating him like a work of art, a delicate and beautiful thing to be treasured, and he slipped two fingers into him and curled them around to brush over his sweet spot to elicit a pleasured hum from him. His mouth was worshipping Steve's stubbled throat and moving up to his ear again, while his other lubed hand encircled the brunette's solid cock and began to pump him slowly and smoothly.

The therapist released a keening moan, the multiple sensations so intense, and the knowledge that he was in his lover's bed again, being opened up and stretched by him... It was magical, and there was no other way he could think to describe it.

Danny took his time, working the brunette to relax him and make him ready, pressing in a third finger, and when he began to push back against his hand and whine needily,  he knew the other man was ready.

He leaned over to the drawer and pulled out a condom, but Steve's fingers wrapped around his. "How did you put it? I wanna feel you?" He purred. Those words in the accent had echoed in his dreams many times in the past weeks.

The blonde gulped. "Oh god..."

The therapist took the foil packet and flicked it away, and his hand went to the back of the detective's neck, pulling him in for a deep, hot kiss.

He really did want to feel him, had to have him, needed to give everything to him. He shivered as Danny moved forward, spilling more lube onto his dick, positioning himself between his legs and hooking his hands under Steve's knees to tilt his hips up further. Just the feeling of the blonde's cock pressed against his hole was enough to make him lose his mind.

Danny placed his hands either side of the brunette's torso, going down to his elbows to close the gap between them, and his lips worked a trail up Steve's neck to his mouth. They kissed gently, before opening their mouths and letting it become needy. And then his lover was pushing forward, entering him, slowly and smoothly.

The feeling of Danny's bare cock was even better than he'd imagined, and the slight burn of the penetration felt wonderful, adding to the intensity, making his breath hitch in his chest. The blonde pulled his face back to make sure he wasn't hurting the therapist, but Steve reached up to grab his neck and pull his lips back to meet his own again.

He whined and hooked his ankles around the backs of Danny's thighs and urged him on, needing him deep, but the shorter man resisted and moved a hand to cup the former SEAL's cheek and stroke with his thumb to calm him. He once again let himself relax, giving up his body to the man above him.

The cop was gentle and caring, easing into him carefully until he was fully sheathed within him, and he paused to let the brunette adjust. Their lips never left each other, the emotions rolling between them were too much. They slipped their tongues over one another's in some slow motion battle for ownership of their mouths, in the knowledge that even of they lost they still won.

Steve's hands travelled down to palm each of his neighbour's perfect butt cheeks, and he used the leverage to roll his pelvis and take the man's cock just that little bit further. They sighed and groaned around one another's tongues.

Danny lifted his head, pushing up onto his hands. His hot gaze flowed down the therapist's body, unable to get enough of what he was seeing. He was still wearing that amazing uniform jacket, he could feel the rough texture of the gold embroidery thread at the cuffs grazing against the skin of his ass, and the way his chest was showing between the open shirt halves and the now crumpled tie trailing down to his stomach was absolutely criminal.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" His eyes met Steve's again, and he had to swallow hard against the sense of mourning over the past three months, because they had lost so much time together. But he knew that had been necessary, to get the man on track, to get them back to this. And he understood that the former SEAL was giving himself, heart and soul, to him. The man who always had to be in control was opening himself up and letting Danny set the pace. He knew what this meant.

Steve licked his lips and scanned down his lover's body; his eyes filled with raw emotional, the tension thrumming in his muscles as he held himself still up above him, the point at which their bodies connected... the sight of Danny buried to the hilt inside him was something he never wanted to forget.

Their eyes met again, and the intensity of the moment took control.

"I love you," Steve whispered. He knew it was a risk; they'd gone from exes to friends to lovers again in the space of around an hour and a half. But this was a 'jump in with both feet take the bull by the horns cling on for dear life and pray' moment, and he took it. He held those blue-grey eyes with his hazel ones and hoped.

Danny let out a sigh and his voice cracked as he spoke. "I never stopped loving you, Steve. And I never will..."

A firm kiss sealed the pact between them, love feeling like it was spilling out of ever corner of their souls, and they clung to each other as Danny pulled almost all the way out of his boyfriend before plunging back in.

They found a solid, beautiful rhythm, with the blonde rolling his hips with each thrust so he could hit Steve's sweet spot each time, and their moans and sighs were muffled by each other's lips.

Their completion was approaching fast, with all the passion and emotion running through them it was hard to keep it at bay, and they could both feel the coiling tension like a spring at the base of their spines.

Steve broke the kiss to bury his face against the side of Danny's neck, their fingers slipping on the sheen of sweat coating their bodies, and the detective nipped a line down the therapist's shoulder which set him on fire. He never wanted this to end, but he was being pulled along for the ride. Danny drove down into him, every long hard stroke filling the former SEAL with ecstatic pleasure, and when the blonde's hand slipped between them to take Steve's cock and pump him to the same rhythm, he cried out and dug little bruises into the man's hips as he came hard between them.

" _Danny_!"

When his boyfriend clenched around him, it sent the cop over the edge, and he gasped and bucked into him as the orgasm rolled through his body and blanked his mind. The only thing to escape his lips as he shot deep inside his lover and collapsed down onto him was the man's name.

"Steve..."

The brunette felt Danny's heat flooding him, claiming him, and he felt whole.

It was a few minutes before the two men could do anything apart from re-learn how to breathe, and the cop had to heave himself off the taller man and lean up against the headboard to steady himself. Steve finally shrugged out of his creased jacket and shirt, tugging the tie loose and over his head, and curled around him, sliding an arm under his lower back and pressing his face to the blonde's stomach, nuzzling against him to breathe in the scent of sex and Danny.

They were both sweaty and tacky, and his own stomach was coated with his sticky seed, but he felt wonderful. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life, he knew that for certain.

"I want to come to your next family session," the Jersey accented voice made him jump slightly from where he'd been lost in thought, and he looked up to meet the man's gaze. "I mean, if that's okay with you?" The blonde offered him a little smile.

"I would love that," he smiled back, and then he broke the eye contact, "but I'm not going to lie, Danny, I'm not fixed yet. I don't know if I ever will be. I mean, I'm better, but..." It was hard to say, because he knew what it meant for them.

The cop stroked a hand through his hair and rubbed his temple with a calloused thumb. "I don't expect you to be whole and perfect babe, no one is. But the fact that you're getting the help you deserve is all I can ask," His other hand rested reassuringly over Steve's shoulders in a silent promise, "and I want to contribute where I can."

Steve took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "It's taken me a long time to accept that I'm not what I used to be. I was trained to be strong, show no weakness, be the best all the time, so it was shameful when I wasn't. Physically or emotionally." He swallowed hard and rolled so his head lay in the detective's lap and he was looking up at him. "I'm still not one hundred per cent, Danny. I'm not going to claim I am. And I want to take things slowly as far as you, me and Grace are concerned. I won't sleep in the same house as her until I'm completely free of the nightmares."

The cop put his hand on Steve's chest, just above his heart, and his smile and eyes were full of hope. "I really appreciate you saying that, babe. It just proves to me that you care about her as much as I do. And we'll get through this... We all will. Just know that I have never, ever seen you as weak. You're the strongest man I know. You were just strong for too long, that's all."

The former SEAL smiled. "How come you always know what to say to make me feel better? Build me back up again. How do you do that?"

"Well, I do remember someone once telling me I have a very talented mouth..." he smirked, but then looked serious again, "I think we both just had to realise we're not as strong as we thought we should be. That doesn't mean we're weak, just... maybe we expected a bit too much of ourselves..."

Steve leaned up on his elbows, still amazed by the depth of the man who lay with him. "I couldn't agree more... have you ever thought of going into counselling?"

"Oh I swear to god, Steven," Danny grinned and leaned down to pull the brunette up into a firm kiss.

When their lips broke apart again, the taller man sighed and snuggled back in close to his lover.

"You don't know how happy I am right now, Danno..." Steve whispered, "I know it might take us some time to get back to where we were, but-"

The detective interrupted him by pressing a finger to his lips, and looking down so they could make eye contact again.

"I love you, you giant goof."

Steve drew in a deep breath and his bottom lip wobbled slightly. Fuck it, he didn't care if he cried. He pulled that gorgeous man back down for yet another deep, pulse-pounding kiss, filled with need and hope and promises.

"I love you too, Danno..."

They lay for a while, just holding each other and caressing whatever skin lay under their hands.

Danny eventually leaned down to kiss Steve's forehead. "I need to call Meka and let him know about the court ruling," he gave his lover a little grin, "he's gonna be mad that I didn't call him right away, but I think he'll understand that I got a little distracted..."

"Do you think he'll be okay that we're back together?" The brunette fiddled with his fingers as the shorter man climbed out of the bed to search for his phone in amongst their discarded clothes.

"He's always liked you, Steve. He just wanted to protect me is all. It's what partners do..." The detective kissed his forehead again when he'd retrieved the device. "I'm gonna go call him, but what do you say to a shower and then meeting him and your dad and Mary at Sidestreets, huh? I think we need to celebrate before I pick Gracie up in the morning."

Steve couldn't stop the huge grin leaking onto his face. "I'll call my dad and my sister."

Danny wandered into the other room, phoning his partner to give him two pieces of good news, and Steve relaxed back into the sheets and smiled. Because their future in his mind was once again filled with their ohana, and him and Danny and Grace, blue butterflies and monkey cages and squashed pennies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I need to see right now? These boys with butterflies painted on their cheeks... I swear to god that's probably the cutest thing I've ever imagined!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one! Please comment and let me know... also, as I said, there will be an epilogue :)


	7. Epilogue: Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move on for both Danny and Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I have just spent the weekend with family, and doing a lot of babysitting and socialising, which didn't allow much for writing smut. But I put my travelling time on the trains to good use instead!
> 
> Anyway, on with the show! I hope you're prepared for the end of an era...

Danny dumped the last box of Steve's possessions into the back of the Camaro, slamming the trunk and looking over at the man's house. Not his house anymore. No more living next door to his lover, going over any time they fancied without announcement. They'd had to put the fence back up between the two properties because it had come down about a week after them getting back together. But that had been a whole year ago, and a lot had changed. Putting it back up was the end of an era.

The last time he'd held boxes of the former SEAL's things in his hands, it had been to welcome him into this house, to place his things in his home and start his life there. Now it was over. No more neighbours, no more Steve's house next to Danny's house. No more Danny in Steve's bed and Steve in Danny's bed.

He drove to the new place, lost in thought. Ends always led to new beginnings, right?

When he arrived, Steve opened the front door as Danny walked up the path to let him in, and one by one they carried the boxes in and placed them in their appropriate rooms.

They both ended up in the kitchen, Danny attacking the overly-complicated coffee machine Steve had bought a while back, and the brunette unpacking plates and mugs.

"This brings back memories of the last time we unpacked my stuff," the taller man gave Danny a wistful smile, "which reminds me... I need to make a request?"

The blonde looked up from the machine. "What's that, babe?"

"Please don't set fire to anything in here." The shit-eating grin on the taller man's face was enough to make Danny advance on him and smack his arm.

"Shut up, McGarrett, that was almost eighteen months ago, will you drop it? I have no intention of burning down our kitchen," he groused, matching the smile, “but if I _do_ , I know someone who will save me…”

" _Our_ kitchen," Steve pulled his lover to his chest and slipped a hand up behind his head, "I can't quite believe this is happening..."

He pressed his lips against Danny's in a chaste kiss, squeezing their bodies together and holding tight. The blonde's hands went to grip his waist and pull them closer.

No more Danny in Steve's bed and Steve in Danny's bed, because it was their bed. In their bedroom, in their four-bed house with a lanai which backed out onto the ocean. Their kitchen. Their house. Together. And it felt amazing.

They released each other and Danny went back to pouring out the coffee while Steve added his cutlery in with his boyfriend's. They'd already moved the cop's things in a few days previously as he had to be out of his old property to allow the new owners to move in, but he'd slept in Steve's old place with him since then, wanting their first night in their new home to be together, so aside from the majority of the furniture, nothing had been unpacked. They’d wanted everything to be a joint endeavour.

The only issue with it being a combined effort, however, was that Steve was currently noticing that his lover was wearing ass-hugging jeans, and the man didn't seem to realise that the way he slung his hips when he moved about was extremely distracting.

He abandoned the cutlery to walk up behind his boyfriend and slide his hands over those rounded butt cheeks and give them a possessive squeeze.

"Hey, quit that. Keep unpacking," Danny admonished, "we've got a lot to do..."

Steve let his hands drift up and nudge under the hem of the shorter man's t-shirt, feeling the warm skin there. "Oh we can do that later, there are much more interesting things I want to unwrap..." he purred those words against the detective's neck, making him sigh.

"Steven, for god's sake we- oh my god..." The brunette's sharp teeth were grazing over the back of his neck and as his eyes slipped closed he couldn't for the life of him remember what he'd been going to say.

The taller man's hands slipped around to pop the button on his jeans and work the zip down, and he couldn't stop himself leaning back into the solid wall of muscle.

"You're not playing fair..." he mumbled, not that he wanted his boyfriend to stop what he was doing.

"I never play fair, you know that," Steve's lips moved against his neck as he spoke, and it made Danny's skin tingle. His hands dipped into the front of his lover's boxers to find he was getting with the program very quickly. "Mmm look at that, you're hard for me already..."

"Fuck you," the blonde groused playfully.

The brunette grasped his hips and turned him around, crushing him back into the counter as he ground their hips together. "Not today..." he whispered against the detective's lips, nipping at the soft skin there before diving in for a hot, hard kiss.

He shoved his hands down the back of the loosened jeans and cupped his boyfriend's ass, manoeuvring them toward the kitchen table and lifting him the extra inch so that he was seated on the edge and his jeans and underwear were slipping down to hang around his ankles. Steve continued to investigate Danny's mouth as he unbuttoned his cargoes and shoved them down with his boxers.

The cop ran his hands up under the therapist's t-shirt, brushing over the scar tissue, and massaged the muscles on his back encouragingly. The taller man kicked their discarded clothing and shoes away, placed his hands at the point where Danny's ass met his back and rolled his hips forward, their cocks gliding against each other, pulling a muffled moan from both of them.

They both broke the kiss and struggled to get one another's t-shirts over their heads, too many arms getting in each other's way, and they laughed while they wrestled with each other to fling the items across the room.

When they were both naked, Steve began to attack his lover's throat with a vengeance, biting and licking and growling deep in his chest. Danny wrapped his calves around the man's thighs and brought him back in to grind against him, and the brunette was practically climbing on top of him.

"Babe, I don't think this table's gonna take both of us," he gasped, "and we need lube..."

Steve made a noise of complaint, but he had to concede that kitchen sex wasn't an option while all their supplies were upstairs in a box next to the bed. That wasn't going to stop him from working his man into a frenzy though, so he pulled him off the table and backed him into the nearest wall, continuing his assault on every inch of accessible skin on the blonde's neck, shoulders and chest.

Danny clawed at his back, the breathy noises he was making pushing Steve forward and making him want to pull more sounds from the shorter man. They managed to stumble through the archway to the living room, finding another wall, where the former SEAL grabbed at the detective's wrists and held them out against the wall at head height, nipping at his earlobe and making him cry out.

"Oh fuck, Steve... God..."

His lover holding him against the wall was probably one of his favourite things, especially when his mouth was this active, seeking out all the sensitive areas that he knew set Danny alight. He could feel the taller man's erection digging into his hip and with Steve working him up like this he was desperate to have it inside him. He bucked forward into him to make him aware of his impatience, and obtaining a little bit of friction against his cock while he did so. But Steve was obviously in a dominating mood, and his response was to back his pelvis away so Danny could no longer reach him and enclose his sharp teeth over the blonde's throat.

The detective whimpered at the animalistic display and closed his eyes tightly. Oh god, this was incredible.

Finally his wrists were released, only to have Steve pin his hips to the wall instead and sink to his knees in front of him. He licked a wet stripe up the underside of his straining dick and Danny leaned his head back against the wall and let out a needy moan.

"Oh fuck, Steve..."

The brunette teased him by flicking his tongue over the head of his lover's cock, planting delicate kisses along the shaft, and doing pretty much anything he could think of rather than taking him into his mouth. Danny's hands clawed at the wall, knowing that when the therapist was in this domineering mood that he would just get the opposite reaction if he grabbed at his hair like he wanted to, so he flexed his hands to keep them busy and took what he was given. And every moment of the delicious torture was absolute heaven.

He gasped as Steve finally wrapped his lips around the head of the his cock, sucking and lathing attention with that smooth tongue. If he'd been desperate before, he was beyond that now, straining not to thrust forward into his boyfriend’s hot, wet mouth.

His voice came out as a hoarse whisper. "Steve... please..."

The brunette stood up in front of him, muscling into his space again and putting their faces right up close. "Shit, you know I can't resist you when you beg..." he grinned.

Danny's mouth was taken once more by his boyfriend, his probing tongue invading and owning.

"Get upstairs," the ex-SEAL ordered with a smile, "we need to christen our new bed..."

The detective wasted no time in making his way upstairs, and the sight of his lover making a run for it flicked a switch in the neanderthal part of Steve's brain. He chased him up the steps and into their new bedroom.

Luckily the ex-military man had already had the forethought to make the bed, so when he caught up with the blonde and threw him down to the mattress, they were met with clean, fresh sheets to mess up.

Steve ripped open the box which he knew contained the lube, and leaped onto the bed to wrestle his lover into submission. Danny put up a good fight, if anything just to make the brunette work harder for his reward, and it was always fun to rile him up and get him even more determined to have his way. They gripped at each other's flesh and hair, rolling on top of one another and biting, licking and kissing every chance they got.

After a minute or so of intensive struggle, Danny ended up on his stomach, with Steve holding his arms down and nipping a trail of fire over his broad shoulders and down his spine. Whether he'd lost the tussle or had allowed himself to be put there didn't really matter, because this was the result he'd wanted either way; a possessive, worked up, panting former SEAL feeling victorious above him, ready to claim his prize.

Strong legs straddled his thighs, keeping him in place as Steve retrieved the lube and parted his ass to squeeze it directly onto his ring.

He gasped as the cold liquid dribbled down the cleft of his ass and onto his balls, and the brunette snickered. His fingers skated over boyfriend's rounded cheeks and down in between to rub at his puckered hole. He leaned down to lick all the way up the man's spine and whisper in his ear.

"Do you want my fingers inside you, Danny? Do you want me to slide them inside you and spread you open for my cock?"

The blonde pushed his face into the bed. "Oh Jesus..." He loved this, Steve talking dirty to him, making him wait and beg and whimper; it just made the end result all the more delicious.

"That wasn't an answer, Daniel..."

He drew in a deep breath, shuddering with wanton lust. "Fuck yes, Steve... I want you to have me. I want you to fucking take me _hard_..."

He received a satisfied growl in response, and two fingers nudged their way into him. He was still a little loose after the previous night, so receiving two straight away wasn't painful, only offering a slight burn which had him writhing and arching his back as he moaned and closed his eyes.

"Give me your wrists." The therapist was still right at home giving orders.

Danny whimpered and twisted his arms behind him, placing his hands in the small of his back.

Both wrists were clamped together by one of Steve's large hands, while the other continued to pump fingers into his ass, stretching him and sending shock waves up his back when he brushed over his prostate. He pressed back into him and made undignified noises as the man he loved thrust a third finger into him and bit his ass cheek gently.

Then he was pulling out and hoisting the blonde's hips into the air, still gripping his wrists. Dear god, this man had the most gorgeous ass, and Steve would never get tired of admiring it. Firm, muscular cheeks, beautifully curved shape, and a tight hole, and it was all his. Danny was all his for the taking, and they gave themselves to each other freely, with love and trust and passion.

He kissed each cheek firmly, positioning himself so his knees forced the detective to splay his legs even wider to accommodate him, and his pressed the tip of his cock up to his lover's waiting hole.

"You want me inside you," he whispered against the blonde's back as he leaned forward over him, "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Danny moaned into the mattress and tried to flex against his boyfriend, only to be held tighter. He'd been teased by this bronzed god of a man for far too long, and he wasn't going to last if it went on like this. "Oh god, yes, fuck me..."

Steve snickered, letting go of Danny’s hands, loving to tease him and play these games. "Well how about you show me how much you want my cock? How about you fuck yourself on me until I decide I wanna take you?"

Relishing the opportunity to finally have his lover inside him, the cop raised himself up on his hands and rocked backward, impaling himself on Steve's hard cock and groaning wordless sounds of pleasure. He took the man's entire length, listening to the grunts and gasps it elicited in equal measure from the brunette, enjoying the few moments of control he would have before his lover eventually took over again.

He paused only for a moment before moving forward and feeling the man's shaft slide through his ring before rolling his hips to drive back again, building his own rhythm and throwing his head back. Steve lightly stroked his hands over his flesh, up his back and down his sides and over his thighs, just feeling his heat and the sweat which was beginning to leave a salty sheen on his skin.

"Oh fuck, Danny... you're so perfect..." he gasped, losing himself in the undulation of the man's spine, the waves of desire flowing through his body as he watched his cock disappearing into the detective over and over again. He waited until he could tell his boyfriend was nearing the edge, and grabbed the blonde's hips to hold him still, just as he'd built himself a good pace.

The detective groaned in frustration, trying to regain the friction, but he was held firmly in place. Then Steve's hand slid around and palmed his cock, his hand still slick from when he had prepped his lover. The taller man shifted his knees, pulled back and hammered into him, making him cry out and scream his name.

The therapist grasped Danny's hip with his free hand and slammed into him repeatedly, the other man's cock sliding through his tight fist with every thrust, and the Jersey man had to brace his arms hard against the bed to stay up in that position.

The room was filled with gasps and moans and a whole dictionary of profanity from Danny as they became completely consumed by the carnal rutting, before he was forced down into the mattress by a firm hand and Steve's weight on his back. The former SEAL moved his knees to straddle the shorter man's ass, bringing his legs together so he could drive down in between his clenched ass cheeks, ripping howls of pleasure from both of them as the brunette fucked his lover mercilessly.

The position meant Danny's sweet spot was stroked with every movement, back and forth, and he bucked and shouted out as he came hard in Steve’s hand beneath him. His world greyed at the edges as his climax released endorphins into his blood stream, propelling him into the blissful depths of sweet release.

Steve hit his orgasm seconds later and dug his fingers into his boyfriend's hips as he pulsed hot come deep inside him, his back bowing as the orgasm seemed to take over every muscle in his body and he jerked and convulsed. He squeezed his eyes shut at the fireworks in his brain.

When he could finally take back his control, he gasped in oxygen and let his ragged breath skate over his lover's sweat slick back, still holding himself up above him albeit shakily. It raised goosebumps on Danny's skin and he moaned pitifully, his voice muffled by the bedding.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Steve..."

The therapist pulled out of him and rolled to the side, and the cop turned to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"You are an evil bastard, and I love you," he grinned, kissing him again.

"Yeah, but I'm _your_ evil bastard," Steve matched the smile and returned the kiss, "and I love you too, Danno."

They relaxed into each other's embrace, both knowing they had a lot of unpacking to do and neither of them having the energy to move.

Danny contemplated all the things that had happened in the past year to bring them to this point, sprawled on their bed in the house they'd bought together.

Steve had continued his counselling, improving all the time, and he no longer had the nightmares that had plagued him. There was the occasional bad dream which woke him, but they were nothing like the violent episodes of the past, and he was now completely in control of himself and his reactions. It had soon come to the point where Danny knew he was safe to have Grace and Steve sleeping in the same house, and his boyfriend had often stayed over while his daughter was there, having movie nights and letting the detective teach him how to braid the little girl's hair, cooking together and just generally sinking into domestic bliss.

Grace loved her Uncle Steve beyond words, and when they'd sat her down to tell her that they were boyfriends, she had squealed and hugged them both tightly. Her father knew that she'd probably worked it out a while back, she was a smart kid after all, but the official confirmation had made her happy nonetheless. They had celebrated with pizza.

The custody arrangements had changed now, and they saw her not only every other weekend from Friday afternoon through to Monday morning, but also every Wednesday night, which meant they could take her to little league baseball which they also co-coached. Having a physical therapist there available for any minor injuries was a plus.

And when John McGarrett had been asked to create a task force for the Governor to tackle crime on the islands, Danny had been his first choice to lead it. Together they'd selected Meka Hanamoa, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua to complete the four-strong line up, with John working behind the scenes rather than in the field.

The two McGarretts had come up with the name, Five-0, and the rest of the team were their ohana in every way; a tight, friendly group of people who were always there for one another.

He was so deeply in love with Steve. He was always in awe of his strength, his courage and his new-found optimism for the future, and he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man.

Steve leaned in and kissed the blonde again, and gazed into those pale grey eyes. He really couldn't imagine life without Danny, and through all of their difficulties, their bond had remained true and deep. He knew he was lucky beyond belief to have this man in his life, and was determined to never waste a moment with him. He honestly believed there wasn't anything they couldn't face together.

Except maybe the unpacking, because now they were naked he didn't really want to get dressed again. The detective was obviously having the same internal struggle.

"We don't have to start on the boxes again just yet..." he reasoned, "I mean... We need to test out the new shower. Y’know, make sure it's working?"

Steve grinned. "Yes, that's true. I'm thinking we need to thoroughly check it's all in order..."

The blonde was practically hauled out of bed by the reinvigorated therapist, and they went to investigate their double-width enclosure and rainforest showerhead.

Steve was pressed up against the tiles in no time at all, with Danny taking control this time and reminding him once again that it was better to take long showers. It was a good half hour before they realised they hadn't unpacked the towels yet...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I scared you at the beginning there, I'm sorry (not sorry) Hehehe
> 
> Soooo.... Five-0 exists now, and the boys are living together! Squee!
> 
> I really hope you guys liked this epilogue, short and sweet I know, but there is room in this 'verse for more burning, smoldering, or whatever synonym I decide to use next! So there may be more cop!Danny and therapist!Steve in the future... I already have an idea or two... I like the dynamic between these two, and I think their future is bright.


End file.
